K H III: Into the Fire Part I: Return to Action
by Blastbone
Summary: Over two months after the events of KH2, but before events of 3Ds. Now, a greater force has risen, and Sora must team up with some of the most unlikely allies he has ever had, and visit new worlds calling for help. SxK RxN OCxOC OCxOC Current World: The Wizarding World. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Prelude

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies, whose names will be revealed later. So without further ado, here is my interpretation of Kingdom Hearts III.

**Kingdom Hearts III: Into the Fire**

**Prelude**

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky--_

_One sky, one destiny._

_(Please note: Insert theme from one of the first two Kingdom Hearts)_

_ What you are watching is the major recap of the series thus far._

_ The Kingdom Hearts III name appears in front of a fire, although it isn't a very big one._

_ A voice speaks, as an image appears before you of Blastbone Clarkson with his Keyblade drawn, standing at the crossroads and watching three people walk away, two in black cloaks, one in a reddish one with red bandages on his face. They are the Riku, Mickey, and DIZ (Ansem the Wise). "The powers of light or the forces of darkness. A balance must be made. The only problem is which side to choose when you feel stuck in the middle."_

_ Fade out into Sora sitting on an island, jumping off the massive tree on the island. Upon landing, his Keyblade flashes into existence, and he runs towards the water, Keyblade at the ready. The screen's background shatters as Sora swings, taking out heartless. He finds Kairi, defeats Ansem, and travels through Castle Oblivion. After defeating Marluxia, he is seen fighting again, as his younger self. As he's fighting off heartless, his body fades into his older self (while performing the same moves, only less labored), fighting Heartless and Nobodies alike. After taking a hit, he grabs Goofy, transforms into his Valor form, fighting again, fading into Roxas for a few, then back to Sora, both of which are fighting nobodies. Insert Riku, in his Organization cloak, and then flash back to his trials in Oblivion, the fight with Roxas, then to the present, where he returns to his normal body to fight Xemnas._

_ As both open the door, they immediately engage in fighting Xemnas. After he fades, they fall to the islands, where Kairi waits for them. An image of Naminé appears for a second, and then fades. Then fade to a scene where Sora, Riku, and Kairi end up reading a note from the king, the contents of which are still secret. Then fade to another fight, with Blastbone swinging his Keyblade at Heartless and Nobodies alike. Zoom out to see this is happening in his head as he sleeps in what appears to be a stasis pod. All of a sudden, like a move out of KH2, Blaster drops out of the pod, to begin flying face down into darkness. As he wakes up, he gracefully lands, looks around, takes a step, and is blinded as doves explode from under his feet, and a mural appears. It is his, with him in the center, Keyblade drawn, and his friends around him, in circles. The outer ring has images of other weaponry, like guns. Blaster looks at the mural as the screen goes blank._

"_**Our plans are nearing completion," a rough voice said. Suddenly, a conference room comes into view where four people are meeting, one of which is shrouded in darkness, while the others are in different colored suits of armor. The shrouded figure was the one that spoke.**_

"_**It is doubtless that our plans will take effect immediately," The gold-tinted armored person said, in a slightly less rough voice.**_

"_**Still, our counter-parts are still formulating their own plans of evil intent." The white armored person said. Her voice was feminine. Her armor also confirmed her femininity.  
**_

"_**What are your orders, Master?" The black armored man said.**_

"_**A war is upon us," the Master said. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Blaster have no idea that they will be 'key' players in more ways than one." He started to chuckle at his own pun.**_

"_**What about the first three?" the female asked. "I have a feeling that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus might still be alive somewhere."**_

"_**Then seek out these Keyblade knights" The master ordered. "They will be vital if we are to teach the new Wielders the powers of the old, especially with this war upon us. Go, and may your hearts lead you where you need to go." The three knights disappeared in flashes of colored light, each color corresponding to the color of their armor.**_

"_**May the forces of good vanquish those with evil intent," the Master muttered to himself. His face turned up towards a large crystal ball. As he looked up, a pair of blue eyes could be seen. Inside the crystalline orb was the interior of a highly advanced ship, which had the pod where Blaster is sleeping.**_

"_**Your rest has come to an end, young Key-bearer. You, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and your fiancé, Char, will have to come to me to learn the true art of the Keyblade. It is time, you must wake up!"**_

**ITFITFITFITFITF**

Inside the ship that was in the crystal ball, the _Pegasus_, the sole person on board, Captain Blastbone Clarkson, awoke in his stasis pod quickly. The water-like substance caught him off guard for a few seconds, but it quickly drained, and the glass door slid open. The liquid was completely removed from his blue army uniform. His black hair was barely damp, but that changed quickly as the hair dried, not leaving a single drop of the Stasis Nutrient on his 6 foot body.

"Good morning, Blaster," a metallic, female voice said. This was the computer of the _Pegasus_, a ship shaped almost like a turtle that was about as big as a 747 (from wingtip to wingtip) and a half, but seemed much bigger on the inside. It stood as tall as a 9 story building, and was about as long as about two 747's (nose to tail). "Was your time in stasis enjoyable?"

Blastbone Clarkson, 18, looked around his ship, as if he was searching for something. He passed a small case that held his Keyblade, the Thirteen Order Crystal, numerous controls for regulating specific systems on the ship, even under the chair he usually sat in. The half-Torillian, half-human from Earth in 2019 had a distraught look in his face as he found nothing in his ship.

"I was okay, until some voice woke me up," Blaster said. "I thought it came from inside the ship."

"Since you went into stasis at 2308 on May 20, 2019, no other life-form has occupied this vessel," The ship said.

"What day is it?" Blaster asked.

"It is 0758 on August 16, 2020," the computer replied. "All times are roughly in sequence with the Greenwich Mean Time Zone as regulated by the Atomic Clock placed there in 2013. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah," Blaster said, sitting down in the captain's chair and summoning his Keyblade. "Tell me when Sora last passed by." Blaster paused. "I have a feeling that we are going to meet up again."

"Last known location of Sora was Destiny Islands as of 1628 on June 29, 2007 local Island time," The ship replied. "You are being hailed by King Mickey."

The _Pegasus_ was positioned above Disney Castle since he had helped Riku fight with the darkness in his heart in Castle Oblivion. The reason Sora was unable to pick it up on his radar was because Blaster initiated the cloak, which turned the ship invisible to everyone. The only one who knew about the arrangement was Mickey, king of the world below.

"Put him on screen," Blaster replied, dismissing his blade. On the front view screen, the face of Mickey Mouse appeared. "Ah, Your Majesty. What can I do for you?"

"It's been too long, Blaster," Mickey said. "And, please, can we ditch the formalities?"

"Done," Blaster said.

"Thank you," Mickey said. "Anyway, I just so happened to have received a message from an old friend of mine, and he says it is urgent that we get you, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy together again."

"How bad was it while I was asleep?" Blaster asked.

"I guess I should get ya' up to speed about what's happened in the past year," Mickey said. "I'll get Chip and Dale to open a spot for ya'. Once you receive the coordinates, please come on down."

"Thank you," Blaster said. Mickey's face left the screen. "_Pegasus_, as soon as you get the coordinates, land where they tell us."

The ship began to move as soon as soon as Blaster stopped talking. "This shouldn't take too long."

_**INTO THE FIRE**_**. An Original Story. Premiers This Friday at 9/8c. This mini-episode/prologue brought to you by the GPS. For service, delivery and pickup, call the Gummi Postal Service.**


	2. CH I: The Letter

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies, whose names will be revealed below. So without further ado, here is my interpretation of Kingdom Hearts III.

**Chapter I: The Letter**

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled. She had just found a bottle on the other side of the island that was their home, with a note in the bottle. It had the seal of King Mickey on it, and, thinking it was important, she immediately ran for Riku and Sora, who were on the other side of the island.

As soon as the red-head reached the smaller island, she was greeted by Riku and Sora. The taller, and older, of the two had silver hair, a white vest with a black undershirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Sora was the other boy, with his spikey, brunette hair, blue eyes, and some interesting clothing from His previous adventures. They were black, with white edges, and some red straps in some places. His shoes were about twice as big as his feet, and they had small pieces of armor on the shoulders. When Kairi arrived, she was out of breath, her pink, hooded dress, which had a lot of zippers, was looking as if it has a bit of sweat in it. Her shoes, like Sora's were about twice as big as her actual feet, and were also pink, tied to her ankles by the shoestring.

"What is it, Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi, lifted a bottle, with a note inside.

"Another message," Kairi said. "From the King."

Sure enough, on the scroll of paper, Sora and Riku saw the unmistakable seal of King Mickey.

"Another one?" Sora asked, taking the bottle from Kairi. In a flash, the cork was removed, and the bottle dropped onto the ground. The letter was unrolled, with Kairi reading the letter over Sora's left shoulder, and Riku reading over Sora's right.

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_ I'm sorry guys, but, as I said in the previous letter, there is trouble brewin'. The darkness is beginning to spread again, and this time, even more worlds are desperate for help. I don't believe that we will be able to wait much longer, so I am asking the three of you to come here so that we can strategize. I have the best strategist in the universe, and I have asked him to pick you up at 12 noon tomorrow. Be prepared, because this one will be the toughest adventure yet._

_Your friend,_

_Mickey_

_P.S. Make sure you are alone. Last thing our strategist needs is innocent bystanders getting caught up in this._

"A strategist?" Riku asked. Sora walked away, handing the note to Riku.

"Who do we know who's a strategist?" Sora asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kairi said. "I think it's that guy we met over a year ago." Everyone gave Kairi looks of confusion. "Captain Clarkson!"

"Who, Blastbone?" Riku asked. "I hate to break it to you, but he left for home over a year ago, after we sealed the door to darkness."

"I still am still unsure about who he is," Kairi said. "But I do know he is smart

"He's an alien from an alternate universe," Sora said. "Blaster traveled with us until he found his ship. After that, he followed Riku through the Door to Darkness. I do believe he went home after that, but I'm not entirely certain.

"So, Blaster," Kairi asked, "is still here?"

There was an eerie silence, broken only by the waves. Suddenly the other two said "Nah!"

"Blaster made a promise to head back home as soon as he was done," Riku said. "He's too good to not keep a promise like that."

"So, we meet here at noon tomorrow?" Sora asked. "Or, should we find another, more secluded spot?"

"The Secret Place," Riku suggested. "I want everyone to arrive here on the island no later than 11:30 tomorrow, and in the Secret Place by 11:55."

"I guess it's decided," Sora said. "Secret Place by 5 of noon!"

"See you then," Kairi said, walking away.

Riku and Sora both leaned against the trunk of the impossible paopu tree. The two watched as the sun began to set.

"The more things change," Sora began.

"The more they stay the same," Riku finished. There was silence between the two Keyblade Masters as they watched the sunset. "Kairi gets to come along this time. Maybe she can show us how she really fights."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "I guess she's been training really hard against Tidus and Wakka. Besides, we've trained her well. She'll do fine."

"Yeah," Riku said absentmindedly. "She will." The two still stood as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. "See you 11:30 tomorrow."

"Same to you, Riku," Sora called as the silver-haired boy ran towards his boat to take him home.

**ITFITFITFITFITF**

"Come on," A male said, walking towards a floating, white castle in his black, hooded robe.

The man was supporting another person on his right shoulder, walking slowly for his partner, a female by the way her robe clung to her body, to keep pace, her left leg bent at an awkward angle.

"You know, XVII," the female said, "I can only move so fast with a broken leg."

"Your point…?" the male, XVII, said. "There is only so much we can do, XVI."

"Well," XVI said, "I have a broken leg, about two cracked ribs, a broken arm, a giant slash across my chest, and, oh yeah, I have a headache the size of Texas."

"Sorry to hear that, Xarch," XVII said. "As you may tell, I only managed a broken arm and some cuts…somehow."

The two continued their walk up the clear ramp that led from the city to the Castle That Never Was. XVII had his chain whip out. It was jet black with a knife-like blade at the butt of the hilt and the end of the chain, all of which contrasted with the white castle as much as their coats. As the two approached Crooked Ascension, both found it weird that the lesser nobodies were not coming around to attack them. The weirdness continued as they continued, getting closer to the top.

"Perhaps they went on missions, Noxbastbel" Xarch suggested when XVII asked where everyone was.

"All of them?' XVII, Noxbastbel, asked. "At the same time?"

"It's possible," Xarch suggested.

"Without so much as leaving a guard?" Nox (his nickname) asked. Xarch stopped for a few seconds.

"Now that I think of it, yeah," Xarch said. "It does seem a little strange."

"I think they all might be lying in ambush," Nox suggested. They walked into Proof of Existence.

"Or worse," Xarch said. "They're dead."

Xarch was right. Looking at the stones that showed the weapons of the Organization Members, they were all a deep blood red. The only two that were different were Zexion's, which was buried under the rubble of his room portal, but still glowing red, and Roxas' which glowed a light blue. From experience, both Nox and Xarch knew that red meant dead, while blue meant alive.

"My gosh!" Nox shouted. "It looks like a cemetery. A vandalized cemetery, but still…"

"The room Xemnas created to prove that, at one point, they existed, even though we were never meant to," Xarch said ominously. She looked at the only two room portals still standing. "Let's raid Saix's room!" She suddenly shouted.

"What?!" Nox asked, surprised.

"To find some potions, or hi-potions," Xarch said. "I am not stealing stuff to remember these guys by. They've already caused us enough damage."

Xarch took off her coat, which was torn to shreds, with some difficulty. Underneath, she wore a white tank top, which was slashed across her chest, right over her stomach. On the back was the Nobody symbol, outlined in black. Her black shorts came to just above her knees, but were ripped in some places. The only thing that seemed to be left unscathed was her boots, which were black and went halfway up her calf. She looked in a nearby mirror, her golden eyes looking at the blood caked into her golden-brown, shoulder length hair.

"Organization protocol says that you must wear your Member-issued cloak at all times," Nox said.

"And who's gonna stop me?' Xarch asked, leaning against the remains of Roxas' room portal.

"Just as I thought," Nox said, also removing his cloak. He wore a black shirt with the Nobody Symbol on his chest, and a few rips that looked like they came from a blade. His blue jeans were roughly in the same state as his shirt, and, like Xarch, his combat boots seemed to be unscathed. His green eyes met with Xarch's golden ones, before he too looked into the mirror, also finding blood caked in his spiky, black hair.

"So, how do I look?" Xarch asked.

"Beautiful, Xarch," Nox replied, blushing. Xarch started laughing. "What?"

"Your face," Xarch said simply, pointing at his face and trying to stifle laughter. It failed when Nox started laughing too. And both were enjoying it, as it was what they felt. Then, a minute later, they suddenly stopped, turning back to being mostly emotionless.

"Again?" Nox said. "I'm getting sick of this partial heart thing."

"I think it gives us an advantage over the other nobodies," Xarch said, picking up a thin slab of concrete to use as a crutch. "At least we have part of a heart to follow."

"I suggest we follow our hearts then," Nox suggested. "You and me, Disney Castle at half past noon tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Xarch said, limping over to Saix's room portal. "Shall we heal ourselves first, then head to bed?"

"Sure," Nox agreed. The two hobbled into Saix's room and found several Hi-Potions, which they used. Immediately their cuts, bruises, and broken bones healed themselves. Relieved, the two found some safety mats, and fell asleep.

* * *

Something New I've decided to introduce is the Scenes from Next Chapter segment: The un-bracketed words are the words said in the voice over, while the italicized words in the brackets are actual quotes from the next chapter.

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": Old friends come back **_**("Ta-da!" Blaster shouted.)**_**, but what happens when Nobody meets Somebody **_**("Hello, Blaster," Nox said, beginning to walk towards the group. // "What the…?" Blaster muttered.")**_**. **_**Into The Fire**_**: Next Friday at 9/8c. Only on .**

**Welcome to **_**Kingdom Hearts III: Into the Fire**_**. This adventure will take these adventurers through 56 different worlds with the break up of worlds consisting of 1 from Final Fantasy, 3 Originals, 4 Video Games, 10 New Non-Disney movies, 18 Returning, and 20 new Disney worlds. *gasps for air* This may take a while. So, I have decided to split the story into three parts. As of now, we are in **_**Into the Fire Part I: Return to Action**_**. Please review, and no flames. (they will be doused by Demyx)**


	3. CH II: Disney Castle

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies, whose names will be revealed below. So without further ado, here is my interpretation of Kingdom Hearts III.

**Chapter II: Disney Castle**

"SORA! WE'RE LEAVING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Riku shouted.

That morning, Sora had failed to set his alarm to the right time, and Riku was sent by Kairi to wake the fifteen-year-old before they were supposed to leave. Sora shot straight up, turned to look at his clock, and saw the time. After muttering a few choice words, he jumped out of bed, put on his Drive Clothing (which, to his relief, didn't need washing) and picked up a bag of his favorite Keychains, his Keyblade lying in the back of his closet, slowly gathering dust. Sora pocketed the Keychains, grabbed all the supplies he had left over from his last adventure (except for the stuff he didn't need…like the Blue Crystal, the image of Roxas, and so on), summoned his Ultima Weapon, then dismissed it as he ran out the door, almost 5 minutes later.

Riku had already gotten a good 5 minute head start, reaching the boats pretty quickly. Thinking he had all the advantage he needed to beat Sora to the Secret Place, Riku was already in his boat, rowing as fast as he could to the small island. Sora smirked because Riku was forgetting one thing: Sora had three abilities that would help bridge the gap. Not only could Sora jump higher, he had the ability to jump again, while in mid-air, and he could glide without any special suit to help him.

Sora used all three of these to catch up with Riku, who was already halfway across the water. He planted, jumped, then, as if he had an invisible platform suddenly appear below him, he planted, and jumped again. At the peak of this jump, he spread his arms and leaned forward, gliding towards Riku. By the time Riku hit land again, a 3 minute row, Sora had landed right in front of him. Before Riku could even begin to race to the other side of the island, Sora was already gone in his fourth and final ability: The ability to run very quickly.

"NO FAIR!" Riku said as Sora sped away. The two ended up nearly wedging themselves in the doorway Three Stooges style trying to get into the Secret Place, but both got through, Sora winning the race.

"Well, look who finally showed up," Came Kairi's voice. Kairi had made it to the Secret Place on time, and she was quite upset. "We're going to be leaving any minute now, and you finally show up," Kairi scolded. "You really are a lazy bum."

"I would agree with you," Riku replied. "It's almost Noon!"

"Well, I believe the letter said at noon," a loud voice said, coming seemingly from above. "I'm glad you could all make it on time."

Everyone jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. It was male, and Riku thought he recognized it.

"Who's there?" Sora demanded.

"Come on, Sora," the voice replied. "I traveled with you almost a year ago, and you forgot who I am?"

"I though that voice sounded familiar," Riku said. "Is that you, Blaster?"

"Riku," the voice replied. "I knew you would at least remember. Now, if you could all stand still, we will be on our way in no time."

White orbs began to envelop everyone in the cave, causing them to jump slightly, but they couldn't move, as if some invisible force prevented it. The light brightened, then dimmed. The cave was empty before the light left.

The group was astonished to see cave one second, but high tech machinery the next as the light faded. When the light had fully faded, they regained control of their bodies.

"Welcome aboard the _Pegasus_," a metallic, female voice said. "Blastbone will be with you momentarily."

In another display of light, Blaster appeared before them. When the light had disappeared, he thrust his arms out as if to get a hug from one of the guys.

"Ta-da!" Blaster shouted. "Didja miss me?"

"Blaster!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi shouted. Sora and Kairi raced over to their friend and tackled him, much like he had in Hollow Bastion when he returned from being a Heartless.

"Long time, no see," Riku said.

"Yeah," Sora added. "I thought you left for home."

"About that," Blaster replied. "I figured I needed some time away, and my friends can survive without me for a while. Besides, I'm a Keyblade Wielder, and it's my duty to help save the universe."

"So when are we leaving?" Kairi asked.

"Oh," Blaster said, looking at the wristband on his left arm, "right about…now."

The ship shuddered as the engines started. Sora, Riku, and Kairi almost toppled over, barely able to keep their balance. A second later, all three were pretty much blasted off their feet as the hyperdrive kicked on. Blaster quickly held out his hands to help everyone up.

"Oh, crap," Blaster said. "I forgot that you guys aren't accustomed to hyperlaunch."

"Yeah," Sora muttered, getting up, and grabbing Kairi's hand. Blaster helped Riku up, then led everyone to the bridge.

From the viewscreen, everyone saw the swirling, blue, cloud-like tunnel that Blaster knew as hyperspace. The _Pegasus_ was capable of speeds up to 200 times the speed of light while in hyperspace, but Blaster normally didn't push it too far over 100 times the speed of light.

"All right," Blaster said, upon reaching his chair. "Everyone find a seat, and please don't touch anything."

"How long will this take?" Kairi said, inadvertently sitting at the communications console.

"It'll take about a month at least," Blaster said, jokingly. He corrected himself after getting funny looks from the trio. "Okay, more like a year. We'll worry about rooms later."

Sora sat down to the right of Kairi, while Riku sat on her left. The three began to talk to each other while Blaster walked around to check the systems. It was a chore to say the least, which made Blaster feel like The Doctor (from Doctor Who, which I also don't own). After about 20 minutes of travel, the _Pegasus_ was almost at their destination.

All of a sudden the console in front of Kairi suddenly started ringing, as if it was a phone. Kairi, who wasn't expecting it, jumped into the air. Blaster walked over to the console Kairi was sitting at and pressed the blinking "Line One" button.

"Hello?" Blaster asked.

"Howdie, General Clarkson," came the high pitched voice of Chip. "Was Operation: Pick-up successful?"

"Afirmative," Blaster replied. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi have boarded, and we will be at Disney Castle within the next 5 minutes. Tell King Mickey that we are green for the Summit of Warriors at 1230 hours (12:30 PM for those of you who don't understand Military Time)."

"Okay," The high pitched voice of Dale said. "I will relay the message immediately."

"Thank you," Blaster said.

Seconds later, the line went dead and the "Line One" Button popped up, no longer lit.

"So, General?" Sora asked. "When did you get that?"

"Save the history lesson for later," Riku answered.

Blaster, who was busy checking the radar to the left of his chair, lit the "Fasten Seatbelts" Icon on the main viewscreen. Riku, and Kairi were quick to fasten themselves to their seats. The blackness of space suddenly appeared in the tunnel. As the ship exited, it slowed down dramatically, thrusting everyone forward, even Blaster, who had become accustom to the changes in velocity, but didn't show it. Once again, Sora ended up on the floor. Kairi ran over in a heartbeat to help him up.

"Could you at least give us more than two seconds to fasten our seatbelts?" Sora asked angrily.

"Sorry," Blaster said, still in his seat as he began to lower the ship onto the surface of the world below. The decent wasn't rough, and they landed right in the designated spot Blaster was given previously, closest to the doors to the court yard. Blaster led the group to the doors to the Audience Chamber via the Colonnade. The doors nearly stretched from the base of the floor to the ceiling, and both Blaster and Sora were heading over as if to open those doors.

"Uh, guys," Kairi said. "Those doors look just about as heavy as the door to darkness. Are you sure you can open…"

Blaster opened the smaller door within the giant doors. "You were saying?" Blaster said. Everyone walked through the door and approached the raised platform where the thrones sat. Sora knew that the Cornerstone of Light lay below their feet (and Blaster via Jimney's Journal). Blaster was the first to bow, bending down onto one knee, the others quickly followed suit.

"Greetings, Your Majesties King Mickey and Queen Minnie," Blaster said. "Sha jinca fertuna drah hugan lu kanc (a)," he added, speaking a language none of them understood. "And also, fair greetings, Lady Daisy, and also to you, Donald and Goofy, King Mickey's loyal companions." He then stood up, knowing Chip and Dale, the two chipmunks, were still in the Gummi Garage, working on four new ship models (with some help from Cid).

"Greetings, Blaster," Mickey replied. "And to you as well, Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

Mickey bowed as well, and Sora, who looked up at that moment, seemed to remember the same thing happening in the Land of Dragons. All five of them returned to their upright positions. Blaster was about to say something when something else distracted them.

"Well, a right party we have here," a male voice said. "What would happen if we…crash it?"

"NOX!" another, female voice said. She seemed angry. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut for two seconds, and now you're gonna get us into trouble!"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Blaster all turned around, looking for the source of the voices, which came from the giant doors on the other side of the chamber. All five Keybladers summoned their Keyblades. The Golden Key, Ultima Weapon, Way to the Dawn, Island Memories, and Thirteen Order Crystal appeared in a shower of multi-colored sparks.

"Who's there?!" Sora demanded.

"I would say 'Your worst nightmare,'" the man named Nox said, "but we'll just let you see for yourself."

In a flurry of darkness, the standard mode of transportation for Organization members appeared in front of them, and two individuals walked out. One was a woman that Blaster thought he recognized, but the other one was Nox, as the female said. And he seemed very familiar.

"What the…?" Blaster muttered, lowering his Keyblade in surprise.

"Hello, Blaster," Nox said, beginning to walk towards the group.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": With a new journey ahead of them (_Blaster said, in a whisper, "I knew you would ask me so I told them that they would get their rooms after we leave here."_****), the Keybladers must venture into the unknown (_"Numerous worlds are calling for help, most of which are new worlds," Mickey said._)****, where a new enemy lies in wait.**

**Not really a good cliff-hanger, but, I haven't been known to make good ones anyway. No big battle will take place here, for the moment.**

**(a) Torillian Translation: **_**And may fortune wash over you both.**_

**JIMNEY'S JOURNAL:**

**(this segment is based on Jiminy Cricket's Journal entries. Here, you will find new characters, new developments on old characters (if they are significant), special moves, limit attacks, and drive forms. It seemed appropriate to introduce the Journal now, since we are in Disney Castle.)**

**SORA: A 15-year-old boy from Destiny Islands. His world was swallowed by Darkness, leaving him stranded on another world with the mysterious Keyblade. He soon joined Donald and Goofy, who were looking for their king, in order to look for his friends Riku and Kairi. After the past year, he has finally reunited with his friends. He knows Blaster because of Blaster's role in the first adventure.**

**RIKU: A 16-year-old boy from Destiny Islands. When his world was swallowed by Darkness, he ended up siding with that same darkness in order to find Kairi. Controlled by Xehanort's heartless, who was under the guise of Ansem, Riku was forced to attack Sora. When Sora finally defeated Xehanort's Heartless, Riku volunteered to stay behind the Door to Darkness with King Mickey and Blaster. He returned to Sora's side in the World That Never Was, where he and Sora defeated Xemnas. Like Sora, he also wields a Keyblade**

**KAIRI: A 15-year-old girl from Destiny Islands, and Princess of Heart. Originally from Radiant Garden, she was transported to Destiny Islands sometime during the fall of Radiant Garden. She was lost when Destiny Islands was destroyed by the Darkness, which led to Riku and Sora trying to save her. Riku succeeded in finding her body, but, with her heart missing, she wouldn't wake up. Sora sacrificed himself to release Kairi's heart, which was stored inside him. She was able to return home, waited for a year, then was Kidnapped by Organization XIII. She helped fight alongside Riku and Sora in the World That Never Was, receiving a Keyblade by the former.**

**BLASTBONE CLARKSON: An 18-year-old boy from Earth. He appeared with Sora in Traverse Town when his ship, the **_**Bellerophon**_**, accidentally jumped realities and split up. Blaster, as he is normally called, also wields a Keyblade, actually designing his own blade. He also wields the power to control every element except time. He stayed with Sora when his friends left for home, then stayed with Riku as he battled the darkness in his heart. Since then, he's been in stasis over Disney Castle, waiting to be called to battle again.**

**KING MICKEY MOUSE: Ruler of Disney Castle and Keyblade Master. Over a year ago, he left his world to seek out why the stars were going out, telling his loyal friends Donald Duck and Goofy to search for the one with the key. He finally met up with Sora and was sealed behind the Door to Darkness with Blaster and Riku. Since his return to Disney Castle, he has vowed to never leave Disney Castle unprotected in his absence again, by promising never to leave again.**

**QUEEN MINNIE MOUSE: Ruler of Disney Castle and wife of King Mickey. When she found out about the letter and Mickey's disappearance, she sent Donald and Goofy to follow the King's orders and go find Sora. Since then, she occupied the castle alone, receiving letters from the King until he returned over a year later. The only other people to return before the King were Donald, Goofy, and Sora, when Maleficent tried to take over the castle in their previous adventure.**

**DONALD DUCK: Disney Castle's Royal Magician. When King Mickey mysteriously disappeared, he went with Goofy to find the King and the wielder of "the Key." They met Sora in Traverse Town, and he has been fighting alongside the Keyblade Wielder since, giving helpful tips when Sora needed help with his magic. He is Currently in a relationship with Daisy Duck.**

**GOOFY: Disney Castle's Captain of the Guard. When King Mickey mysteriously disappeared, he went with Donald to find the King and the one who possessed "the Key." They met Sora in Traverse Town, and he has been fighting alongside the Keyblade Wielder since. He is not very bright, but he is very good with bashing things with his shield.**

**DAISY DUCK: Queen Minnie's Royal Retainer and girlfriend of Donald. When the King disappeared, she reluctantly let Donald go, and didn't see him for over a year. She is very demanding on talking to Donald every once in a while, and she is not afraid to tackle Donald to do it.**

**NOXBASTBEL: Unofficial No. XVI of Organization XIII. He wields the power of Darkness, and uses a chain whip with a dagger at both ends as his weapon. But, what is his true purpose?**

**XARCH: Unofficial No. XV of Organization XIII. She wields the power of Twilight, and uses a pair of katana-shaped aerial blades, one blue, and one red. She says that she comes in peace, but what is she really up to?**


	4. CH III: The Threat Revealed

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies, whose names will be revealed below. So without further ado, here is my interpretation of Kingdom Hearts III.

**Chapter III: The Threat Revealed**

"Hello, Blaster," Nox said, beginning to walk towards the group.

"Stay where you are!" Sora threatened as Blaster looked into the eyes of his Nobody.

"Come on now," Nox replied. "Can't I see my Somebody?"

"Okay, you see us," Blaster said, readying his Keyblade again. "Now back off!"

"I TOLD you you shouldn't have threatened them," the female nobody said to her partner. She turned to the group before adding, "Please excuse Noxbastbel. He really doesn't mean any harm." She extended her hand for a handshake with Blaster. "Name's Xarch."

"You seem familiar," Blaster mentioned, taking her hand. "Do I know you?"

"Well…not directly," Nox replied. "You see, my name is Noxbastbel. Rearrange the letters and take out the 'x,' and you have…"

"Blastbone," Blaster said, suddenly realizing. "You are my Nobody?!"

"That's what they tell me," Nox replied.

"So, you are Char's Nobody," Blaster said, motioning to Xarch with his Keyblade. She confirmed it. "How is that possible? When did I get a nobody?"

"We found out that Roxas was formed after Sora was turned into a heartless back in Hollow Bastion," Riku said. "Before it returned to Radiant Garden."

The scene flashed through Blaster's head as if a movie had started.

_(flashback)_

_ Sora had plunged the Dark Keyblade into his chest, causing light to be emitted. Blaster quickly took the blade and did the same thing, stabbing himself in the chest where his heart should be. As both of them started to glow from the chest, Sora looked at the Heartless symbol: the Keyhole was now complete. Blaster looked at Sora, who had averted his gaze to Blaster. Each one smiled at each other as the Dark Keyblade burst into 7 white spheres. The other princesses (Aurora, Alice, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, and Snow White), who were in tubes in the hallway, each had one white sphere enter their body._

_Blaster watched as Wendy's (his friend) heart was returned. She didn't wake up immediately, but she was starting to regain consciousness. Cody, who had turned in time to see Blaster sacrifice himself, saw two white orbs emerge from both Blaster's and Sora's bodies. The orb from Blaster's body drifted over to Char and disappeared inside her, while Sora's did the same for Kairi. Both of whom were awake slightly faster._

_ The two ran over to catch their falling friends, only to catch thin air, the wristband around Blaster's wrist falling into Char's Hand._

_(a little bit later)_

_ Originally at the bottom of a Heartless-pile, Kairi was now standing upright, with Sora in one arm and Blaster in the other._

_ "Thanks Kairi," Sora said, as Blaster moved away so that the two could embrace each other. His time alone was short lived when a certain female with brown hair came from nowhere and tackled him._

_(end flashback)_

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Nox said striding past the Keybladers to kneel before the King, "I wish you all humble greetings, Your Majesties." Xarch also approached and knelt before the pedestal. When both stood up, Mickey had his Keyblade nearly up to their necks.

"What do you want?" Mickey demanded.

"If we had meant you harm," Xarch said, "we would have done that by now. We choose not to out of the goodness of our…well…partial hearts."

"WHAT?!" Sora and co. all shouted. Mickey and his royal Court remained silent, but their eyes told them that they were thinking about saying the same thing.

"We are not like normal Nobodies," Nox said. "We have hearts, or at least part of one. With them, we can feel certain feelings at random times."

"That's new," Blaster said. "How could you get a piece of a heart?"

"I think it might be because of that," Xarch said, pointing to the wristband on Blaster's left arm. "When you and Char lost your hearts, that little wristband actually stored about a quarter of a heart in its memory. So, by only having three quarters of a heart to work with, my guess is that Nox and I were able to receive that missing fraction of a heart."

"Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"We were betrayed by our employers," Nox said. Everyone but Xarch gave him the look that meant they had no idea what he was talking about. Sighing, Nox added, "You know, Organization XIII."

"You're members of the Organization?" Riku asked, utterly dumbfounded.

"Unofficial numbers XV and XVI at your service," Nox said, taking a dramatic bow. "Number XV is Xarch, the Shadow of Twilight. I am number XVI, the Raider of Darkness."

"I guess these aren't the enemies you talked about in your letter," Kairi said. Blaster's keyblade dissolved into a shower of black, white, and purple sparks as she said this.

"Afraid not," Mickey said. His keyblade was dismissed in a shower of golden sparks. Riku, Sora, and Kairi also dismissed their weapons in showers of black, brown, and silver sparks. "Ya see, the first thing I was going to talk about was that there were still nobodies wandering around, organized as if sent by Organization members, but, we have the only two members able to do that right here, and they seem to be on our side.

"No, the real enemies are chasers," Mickey finished. Before anyone could ask, he added, "Or at least they think they are. They are people just like you and me, figuratively speaking. Only, they wield keyblades and, in their lust for power, will do anything to gain the keyblades of others."

"Just how do they go about doing that?" Sora asked.

"They kill their enemy," Blaster said. "Either that or force their enemy to willingly surrender everything to them, and that would end in death as well."

"And you know this, how?" Riku asked.

"I was told by myself," Blaster said. "A future me arrived and told me about the chasers. He tried to deceive me, even in his…my suit of black and white armor."

"How could you tell?" Nox asked. Blaster simply raised his wristband adorned arm. "Oh!"

"Yes, that, and I'm afraid that Maleficent is trying to take over Kingdom Hearts again," Mickey said. "She has already reoccupied her castle in Radiant Garden, and has already captured Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow White."

"That leaves Alice, Jasmine, Belle, and Kairi," Blaster said. "My friends Char and Wendy have been taken out of the equation when they left for our reality. Even if they return, there will still only be 7 Princesses of Heart."

"They won't even come near her!" Sora exclaimed. "They will have to come through me first!"

"Also, numerous worlds are calling for help, most of which are new worlds," Mickey said. "And, since we now have four Keybladers, excluding myself, I should let you know that this adventure will be even tougher than your last."

"Another adventure?!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi exclaimed.

"I live for adventures," Blaster replied. "I kinda have to, since I am the one with the ship."

"Welp," Mickey said, "I think Master Yen Sid might be able to help you guys out. I hear he has the latest upgrade for the drive clothing. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Finally," Kairi said. "Something other than this dress. It's a bit too tight for me."

"Any clothing that will flow with your movements will work," Blaster said. "Maybe like a tom-boy setting, or a better dress."

"Whatever you do get, I'm sure you'll be comfortable," Sora said.

"General," Mickey announced.

"Sir!" Blaster said, as if on instinct.

"We have no spare Gummi Ship," Mickey said, "so you will have to use the _Pegasus_ to travel. I understand that you have enough room for a small army."

"I can take on up to 200 people," Blaster said. "Life support can take up to 350, but the chances of that many people being on-board are slim. Besides," he added in a whisper, "I knew you would ask me so I told them that they would get their rooms after we leave here."

"Then, I send you to Twilight Town," Mickey said. "Master Yen Sid will prepare you for the journey."

"I call Shotgun!" Nox shouted, racing for the door.

"Come on, Nox," Xarch replied, following her Nobody partner at walking speed. "You and I both well know that the _Pegasus_ doesn't have a shotgun seat. There's just the captain's chair, and a bunch of consoles along most of the walls."

"I would ask how you know all this, but that'd be a stupid question," Blaster said.

"Alright," Sora said to himself, "we have me, Riku, Kairi, Nox, Xarch, Donald, Goofy, and Blaster. Did I forget anyone?"

"Lemmie see," Riku said, counting under his breath. "Yep. You got 'em all."

"Your Majesties," Blaster said with a bow, "thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it," Mickey said.

"Be sure to bring Donald back in once piece!" Daisy demanded.

"I will see to it that your request is fulfilled, Lady Daisy," Sora said.

"I'll be back, Daisy," Donald said. "Why do you worry so much?"

"Because you never call," Daisy said.

"We'll make sure he calls," Blaster said. "I promise."

"Thanks for the help, Your Majesties," Riku said.

Mickey and Minnie nodded, and Blaster began to shoo everyone back to his ship. Twilight Town was pretty far, and the crew needed to get their rooms sorted out. Blaster bowed once again before leaving the room.

"Blaster sure knows how to make an entrance," Minnie said. "And an exit."

Blaster ran to get to his ship, jumping over the colonnade railings. The Gummi Hanger had four new Gummi ships in the middle of being built, none of which were working at the moment. Blaster's ship was already on the tarmac, positioned there by itself. By the time everyone else was in the ship and on the bridge, Blaster moved them into their own rooms. Once everyone was settled in, Blaster piloted his ship into space, and off to meet Mickey's mentor.

(Line)

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": The crew gets all powered up (_"Give me strength!" In a flash of light, Sora transformed into his Final Form._)****. New Clothes (Kairi reached for a pink drive orb and shouted, "Light!")****, new Drives (_Riku reached for a purple and black orb, and shouted, "Darkness!"_)****, and new ways to express feelings (_"TRANSFORM!" Blaster shouted, reaching for the blue drive orb./"Nice!" Blaster said, admiring his new Drive Clothing_). Stay tuned for an all new Into the Fire.**

**Not really a good cliff-hanger, but, I haven't been known to make good ones anyway. No big battle will take place here, for the moment.**

**JIMINY'S JOURNAL**

**NOXBASTBEL: Unofficial No. XVI of Organization XIII. He is the Nobody of Blastbone, but, like Roxas, defected, but he did it because he and Xarch became involuntary traitors. He seems to have retained a small portion of Blaster's heart when Blaster turned into a Heartless. He wields Darkness, like Riku, but he is able to sink himself deeper than any human could into the Darkness.**

**XARCH: Unofficial No. XV of Organization XIII. She is the Nobody of Charlotte (Char) Amaturie, Blaster's best friend and fiancé. She was thrown out of the Organization because Xemnas marked her and Nox as traitors after they accidently nearly destroyed Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts. She seems to have retained a small portion of Char's heart when Char's heart was forcibly removed. She wields Twilight, an element that uses the Light and the Darkness at the same time.**

**CHARLOTTE AMATURIE: Blaster's Fiancé and current commander of the **_**Bellerophon**_**. She is one of the newer Princesses of Heart, which brought the total up to nine, but when she left with Blaster's other friends Cody and Wendy, they dropped the number back down to seven. She is also a Keyblade wielder, using a Keyblade designed by Blaster and herself that splits down the middle into two blades. Too bad she is currently a universe away.**


	5. CH IV: Drives

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies. Also, I have decided to add the previous three chapters at the same time becuase, well, it is technically the premier, and most premiers end up taking up more than one "episode."

**Chapter IV: Drives**

Blaster steered the ship towards Twilight Town's tower, where Master Yen Sid resided. Upon beaming into the room, everyone noticed that the wizard of the tower wasn't home. At least, from what they saw.

"Master Yen Sid?" Blaster asked, walking towards the desk. In an explosion of white smoke, Master Yen Sid appeared.

"Greetings, Keyblade Masters," Yen Sid said. "Nice to finally meet you, Riku, Kairi, and Blaster."

"Greetings, Master Yen Sid," Blaster said, bowing yet again. He started to take a mental note to count how many times he bowed to someone. "We received word from King Mickey that you have upgrades for Sora's Drive Clothes."

"Yes," Yen Sid replied. "I also have the same garments for the three of you," he added, waving his hand over them. In an instant, Riku, Kairi, and Blaster were engulfed in clouds of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were in different clothing.

Blaster, who was originally wearing a blue army uniform, emerged from the cloud wearing a blue t-shirt and navy pair of pants held up by a regular black belt. On his left hip, however, was something that he always wanted; a sheath for his Keyblade.

Riku emerged next, wearing a white shirt with a black, leather vest, and black pants. While it didn't look like much of a change, the whole setup was a bit closer fitting than previously. He also gained some small armor pieces, much like Sora

Kairi was the last one to emerge. Her drastic change was that her dress became a white shirt with small armor pieces, like Sora's (and now Riku's), and a light pink short-skirt combo. Her shoes shrunk so they weren't twice as big as their feet, and were hot pink.

"Now then," Master Yen Sid said, waving his hand again. Four orbs emerged and stopped in front of the four Keybladers. Each one was a different color; Sora's was yellow, Riku's was black and purple, Kairi's was pink, and Blaster's was blue. Each orb looked like it was surrounding a miniature model of Saturn. Each went to grab their orb, but Yen Sid stopped them.

"Before you touch them, I would like to let you know what we've done," Yen Sid said. "While Sora found out that he could merge with Donald and Goofy to go into a 'Drive Form' as you would call it, we've been studying what happens when he does. What we have done is taken that transformation and made it so that you wouldn't have to merge with friends.

"While this makes the process easier on that matter, it makes it harder on others. This power-up orb will help you enter a previously entered 'Drive Form' without the component friends. In order to do that, you must focus on the form you wish to enter."

"That's simple," Blaster said, preparing to reach for his orb, but he was stopped yet again by Yen Sid, who shook his head.

"Not so simple, I'm afraid," Yen Sid said. "Before you can enter the form, you must say a certain word or combination of words in order to enter it. This orb requires you to say what you want that incantation to be before you absorb its power."

"So, not really simple," Sora said. The wizard nodded. "Well then, let's give it a go." Sora reached for his orb, and, before he absorbed it said what he wanted for his incantation. "Give me strength!" In a flash of light, Sora transformed into his Final Form, with the Ultima Weapon and Fenrir Keyblades floating behind him, as if they had a mind of their own. He was also floating in the air as well.

Kairi went next, reaching for the pink orb and shouting, "Light!" Another flash of light later and she had entered her Valor Form. Her shirt turned red, her skirt became a little bit longer and gained the Valor symbol, and her shoes turned into combat boots similar to Yuna's, only red. She held Island Memories in one hand, and Sora's Rumbling Rose in the other.

Riku reached for his, the black and purple one, and shouted, "Darkness!" Unlike his other two friends, he disappeared in a flash of darkness, and came out in the Master Form. His white shirt turned dark yellow, and the Master symbol appeared on his pants. Riku also had two keyblades. In one hand he held the Way to the Dawn, while in the other, he held the Soul Eater, a weapon he hadn't seen since Castle Oblivion.

Blaster was the last one left, and he had his incantation all ready. Reaching for the orb, he shouted "TRANSFORM!" Blaster's transformation process was much longer. Light appeared underneath Blaster, and began to rise to slowly engulf Blaster. After his shins were absorbed by the light, the column left the ground, revealing previously light-covered spots. When the boots were revealed, they looked like they were blue. They were also hovering about 2" off the ground. The pants were slowly revealed, as the Light column rose over his chest. The blue pants and the belt buckle had the Wisdom Form symbol on them. As the light lifted above Blaster's head, it began to disappear just as it appeared; by collapsing like a telescope. The shirt was revealed, to have changed to an army combat shirt that was black with blue Wisdom symbols on the edges of the sleeves. The light then re-revealed Blaster's head, and disappeared, leaving Blaster hovering 2" over the floor.

However, Blaster wasn't done yet. Blaster's legs were encased in light for a fraction of a second, and his pants turned to shorts, exposing Blaster's strong legs for a second, before they were covered with blue metallic guards. Light flashed again around the arms, revealing small blue shields from the wrists to the elbows. A small door on the shield gave Blaster access to his wristband device. Everyone was expecting another flash, but Blaster's transformation finished. The last thing Blaster did was open his eyes, which were now the same blue as his uniform. The whole process took less than 10 seconds, but it did seem longer.

"As you can see," Master Yen Sid said after the transformations were complete, "you will be able to enter these forms again without any assistance. Sora will be able to enter every form at any time. You will also be able to merge with others, and even merge among yourselves."

"Nice," Blaster said, summoning the Thirteen Order Crystal.

"Also," Yen Sid added, "You will notice that everyone's colors are darker or lighter than everyone else. What I have done is given you clothing pertaining to your element. Kairi, as you are aligned with the light, your clothes appear a lighter shade of red than Sora." Indeed, upon closer inspection, Kairi's clothing was a lighter shade of red than Sora's Valor Form. "Riku, as you are aligned with the darkness, your clothes appear darker than Sora's or Kairi's. And Blaster, as your alignment is not really known, your clothes are exactally like Sora's."

"Then, how do you explain the armor?" Nox asked.

"I will get to that," Yen Sid replied. "As most of you know, Sora has entered his Final Form, which has devastating aerial attacks, and powerful magic. Both his Keyblades are floating behind him, and act on a will of their own sometimes. Kairi has entered the Light Valor Form, where, like Sora, all attacks are boosted, but at the sacrifice of magic."

"And, it's very weird wielding TWO Keyblades," Kairi said, twirling around Island Memories with ease, but fumbling with Rumbling Rose.

"You will get used to it," Yen Sid continued. "Riku has entered the Dark Master Form, where it's a combination of Valor and Final. As you might be aware, Riku's side-weapon floats and attacks with a will of its own."

Riku looked down and noticed that the Soul Eater was floating a few inches from his hand. In a test, Riku thrust his fist forward, inadvertently throwing his secondary weapon out the window, but was equally surprised when it came back to him when he dropped his arm.

"Yes, all Keyblades will return to you, as Sora knows very well," Yen Sid said. "Blaster has entered the Armored Wisdom Form. The reason he's armored is due to Blaster's balance in offensive and defensive power."

"Is there any way to enter the armored form ourselves?" Sora asked.

"It is possible," Yen Sid replied. "Blaster's armor is as strong as the Keyblades. The armor changes with each form. I'm sure that soon, everyone will be able to have armor with their forms. However, it may take another upgrade, but that shouldn't be too hard."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid," Sora said, reverting in a flash of light. Kairi reverted in a flash of light, while Riku reverted in a flash of darkness. Blaster reverted differently again, with his armor and clothing exploding in a flash of light, revealing his original clothing. With a blink, Blaster's eyes returned to their normal brown.

"Now, to speak of the enemies you will encounter," Yen Sid said, waiving his hand, revealing a Shadow and a Dusk in a tube of light. "As you all know, Heartless are the darkness in a person's heart personified, and Nobodies are what remains of a being of a strong will and heart."

"We know that," Kairi said, looking at Sora. "We know from experience."

"As I would imagine," Yen Sid replied. With another wave of his hand, the Heartless and Nobody disappeared and were replaced by a being totally encased in armor. "The being you see in front of you is known as a Seeker. They are beings with a nearly limitless supply of Keyblades, each one with a frightening power. So, the Seekers are equivalent to a band of assassins. These guys are looking for the heart of every world so that they can unlock the heart and destroy it with the darkness."

"Meaning they make worlds, like ours, disappear?" Sora asked.

"Yes, they have the ability to unlock the heart of a world so that it falls to the darkness," Yen Sid said. "They also have the ability to unseal any world you may have sealed against the darkness with the keyblade, but I find this unlikely. They normally attack worlds which have exposed hearts, but don't be afraid to use force to prevent them from unlocking safe worlds."

"Of course," Blaster remarked. "Just when you think you've saved the universe, there are others that undo what you did."

"So, we have go and save the universe, and kill these guys," Sora said. "How hard could it be?"

"Not as simple as you would think, Sora," Yen Sid replied. "There are three Seekers left, and they have not revealed their weaknesses, but I would suspect it is a level four spell in the opposing element. The three left are ones of Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder."

"How do we kill a Thunder Seeker?" Kairi asked. "What element is the opposite of lightning."

"What happens when you throw water onto an unprotected power cord?" Blaster asked.

"It short's out," Riku replied. "I don't see how that would help us."

"Exactly that," Blaster replied. "If we use a strong enough water-based attack, we should short him, or her, so strong that they electrocute themselves."

"Yes, that is true," Yen Sid replied. "I am sure Ansem's computer in Radiant Garden will help you out. And remember, everyone. Just like the worlds are connected, so are our hearts. We will never forget each other. Your friends are the source of your power."

"This we know," Sora muttered.

"Then go forth and seek out the powers that you need to save the worlds," Yen Sid said. The entire group stood erect, then bowed.

"Many thanks, Master Yen Sid," Blaster said at long last. Standing straight again, Blaster turned to everyone else and said, "Let's go. The worlds are waiting."

The group of "heroes" beamed up to the _Pegasus_, which had been in orbit all along (obviously). Within seconds, the ship had already plotted a course for Radiant Garden. There was work to do.

"This adventure will take much longer," Jiminy Cricket said, jumping out of Sora's pocket, where he had been since they left Disney Castle. "How am I supposed to keep track of everything in this small book?"

"Allow me," The ship replied. In a flash of light, a small, metal box appeared in Jiminy's hands. When the small cricket opened it up, he found only two screens and a stylus. "I present you with an electronic journal. It will be updated through your additions, and additions from the Capt-…er…GENERAL's log. I call it the Virtual Journal, due to the fact that it can obtain data from the enemy and replicate it so that you can face it again in one of the Hologram Training Rooms."

"We'll get to that when it's necessary," Blaster said, holding onto Sora and Kairi as the ship lurched forward into hyperspace. Nox managed to grab Riku, Donald, and Goofy, while Xarch, who was unusually silent, caught Jiminy as he flew backwards. "Right now, we must check in at Radiant Garden. There, we prepare for our journey."

(Line)

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": The Return to Radiant Garden features old faces (_Upon landing, the group met up with Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin._****), new enemies (_"Well," a Red-armored Seeker said in an oily voice._****), and probably one of the most recognizable demands in Evil History(_"Give me your blades or die," the Red Seeker demanded/"Hand over Keyblade or die," Blaster said, stroking his chin as he twirled his Keyblade. "I'm going to have to pass on both."_). Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Fridays at 9/8c.**

**JIMINY'S JOURNAL HAS NOW BECOME VIRTUAL JOURNAL.**

**MASTER YEN SID: A wizard famous for teaching King Mickey how to use magic. He has found a way to help out Sora and company by giving them Drive Clothing, and updates to the clothes so that they remember which forms they have been in, and can revert to those forms without a component friend or two to do so.**

**SORA: A 15-year old boy who came across the Keyblade when his world, Destiny Islands was destroyed. On this adventure, Master Yen Sid added more power to his clothes so he doesn't have to use his friends to enter a Drive Form anymore. He looks as dashing as ever.**

**KAIRI: A 15-year old girl who is both a Keyblade Wielder and Princess of Heart. She decided not to be the Damsel-in-Distress this time, and joined Sora's party. Master Yen Sid gave her, Riku, and Blaster new clothes that allow them to change forms like Sora can. However, all her form colors are lighter because of her alignment with the Light. Now, isn't she the prettiest think you've ever seen?**

**RIKU: A 16-Year old boy who was once host to Xehanort's Heartless. He has been a brotherly rival to Sora, but has decided to leave that stuff behind him for a while so that he can help save the universe. Master Yen Sid gave him, Kairi, and Blaster new clothes that allow them to change forms like Sora. However, all his form colors are darker because of his alignment with the Darkness. Now, if we can get the hair out of his eyes….**

**BLASTBONE: An 18-Year old boy and Keyblade wielder from a parallel universe. He was called back into action after being in stasis for over a year. Master Yen Sid gave him, Riku, and Kairi clothes that allow them to change forms like Sora. His clothes are similar, but, when he goes into a form, he gains pieces of armor with a similar metallic make-up as the Keyblade. He is one lean, mean, military-uniform wearing, fighting machine, but he still looks good doing it.**

_**Sora: FINAL FORM**_

_**Kairi: LIGHT VALOR (BRAVE) FORM: A form very similar to Sora's Valor Form, but adds more light magic through her attacks.**_

_**Riku: DARK MASTER FORM: A form very similar to Sora's Master Form, but the base element of the magic is Darkness.**_

_**Blaster: ARMORED WISDOM FORM: A form very similar to Sora's Wisdom Form, but there are added pieces of armor for added protection, and added attack power.**_


	6. CH V: Radiant Gardens

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies. Also, sorry for the slightly late update. I am trying to release a chapter every Friday or so, and I kinda got side-tracked last week. So, without further ado, here's:

* * *

**Chapter V: Radiant Garden**

Blaster smiled as he lit the fasten seatbelt light a good 30 seconds before he planned to drop out of hyperspace. He was glad that every station was manned, so he didn't have to fly his ship all by himself. Kairi took her seat by the communications console, messaging ahead to Radiant Garden to let them know that they were coming. Blaster would have let Sora drive, but Sora had a bad start to his ship piloting skills, so Blaster put him over by Kairi to man one of the many manual weapons on the ship. Riku also manned one of the manual weapons, on the other side of the bridge from Sora. Nox had a spot on the radar, leaving Xarch to look at defensive capabilities. Donald and Goofy, who pretty much had nothing to do, just went to two more manual weaponry stations. Blaster, as always, had himself in his chair, right in front of the pilot controls.

The _Pegasus_ lurched out of hyperspace over top of Radiant Garden. Below the ship, the majestic gardens the world was once known for were back, and most of the buildings were rebuilt. The Bailey was still heavily damaged, but the section that was leaning over the makeshift route heading towards the Great Maw was slowly being repaired. Blaster was able to pick out the landing pad for Gummi Ships easily, touching down to face the castle that was once home to Ansem the Wise. _Pegasus_'s engines wound down slowly as Blaster signaled for everyone to remove their seatbelts.

"Alright, folks," Blaster said, as every one turned to face him. "We will be taking the long way out, so follow me and try not to get lost."

Nox, Xarch, and Riku all rolled their eyes, but took up a line behind Blaster, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Blaster walked the group out of the bridge through the back, and down the hall to the left into an elevator that took them down five floors to the lowest level. Then it was just a simple airlock across from the elevator that led to the outside. Once out the airlock door, which didn't need to be pressurized because they were on the ground, the group met up with Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin.

"Greetings," Merlin said. "My, my, it has been a long time since I've seen you, Blaster. Weren't you heading back home?"

"Yeah, I would have, but I felt I was going to be needed again," the alien replied. "We came with friends."

"YOU TWO!" Leon shouted, withdrawing his gunblade. Nox and Xarch, who were just about to be introduced, suddenly cowered behind Blaster and Riku.

"You know these guys?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Leon replied.

"Before we remembered you again, these two would come in and start terrorizing the town," Yuffie explained. "That's why one of the first things we did after we reclaimed this place was activating the town's defense system. Luckily, these two turned their attention to Maleficent's castle."

"That was before," Nox said, poking his head out from behind Blaster. "Times change, and some people have a change of heart."

"I thought Nobodies didn't have hearts," Merlin said.

"Well, that ended up being a bit of a stretch," Xarch said. "I would go into details, but now might not be the time. We are one of the good guys now. I am sorry about what happened in the past, but I would like to tell you that we didn't do anything harmful to the villagers."

"So, where's the rest of the group?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Cid is sitting at the computer in Ansem's study to help defend the town," Yuffie replied, "Tifa went off to her home world, where we believe Cloud ended up after his battle with Sephiroth."

"How's Cloud doing?" Goofy asked.

"Areith had to go over and fix him up, but she thinks he'll make a full recovery," Leon said. "But he hasn't told us yet if he won or not. Must have been a very rough fight in order to get so badly injured"

"Okay," Blaster said. "Well, as you are probably aware, we are here to find out all about the Chasers. I believe there is information on Ansem's computer."

"Then, let's go visit Tron," Donald suggested, running off towards the postern. The rest were quick to follow, but Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin just stood and watched as everyone else ran towards the computer room.

"That was quick," Merlin said. Leon and Yuffie nodded in agreement.

_**ITFITFITFITFITF**_

"Well, greetings Users Sora, Donald and Goofy," Tron's voice said. Seconds later his face appeared on one of the monitors. "I see you brought new users with you. Are these Users Riku and Kairi?"

"Yes," Sora said, pointing to the two friends on either side of him. "These are Riku and Kairi. I brought more friends though."

"MORE Users?" Tron asked. "How many Friends have you got?"

"Not enough," Blaster said sarcastically from behind Sora. Tron turned his head to look at the voice, and noticed Blaster. "I'm Blaster, by the way." Blaster then pointed to Nox and Xarch. "And these are friends Noxbastbel and Xarch."

"Welcome, User Blaster," Tron said. "I'm sorry, but Noxbastbel and Xarch are enemies of Radiant Garden."

"We're sorry for what we did," Nox responded. "We were just following orders. We did not wish to harm anyone in this town."

"The fact of the matter is, we had a change of heart," Xarch said. "We will do what we can to make right what we did wrong."

"So, Tron," Sora asked. "Is there any information about the Seekers?"

Tron's face suddenly blanked out as he searched, the blue circuitry lines in his helmet flashing and flaring like mad. After only about 30 seconds, Tron returned to normal.

"There is no data on the Seekers in the main archive," Tron replied. "Would you like me to check the other archives?"

"Please," Blaster said. "If there is nothing there, see if there is anything in the data space."

"You will need the password," Tron said.

"Oh, that's easy," Sora said.

"Oh no," Riku said, burying his face in his hands. "Don't tell me."

"Sora, Donald, Goofy," Blaster replied monotonously.

"Searching in so many different locations will take some time," Tron said. "There is a lot of data I am searching through."

Just then, an explosion rocked the entire castle.

"Take your time," Sora said. "We'll come back after we've checked up on some things."

Blaster quickly ran back out the door and towards where all the commotion was. The rest were quick to follow, and they didn't have to go much further than the Postern to see the cause of the commotion. Blaster skidded to a stop, and was about to take a step back when Sora, who wasn't paying attention, ran into Blaster, causing him to fall over, and the rest of the group to pile on top of them.

"Blaster," Sora said, trying to claw his way out of the dogpile. "Next time, warn us before you come to an abrupt stop."

"Sorry guys," Blaster said as everyone untangled themselves. Blaster was barely up when he noticed that the reason he had stopped was looking at him.

Right in the middle of the postern, from where he had been throwing explosive balls of fire, was a man dressed in a red colored suit of armor. On either side of the helmet were tall fins that ended in what looked like metallic representations of flames. The visor seemed to be opaque, but Blaster deduced that it was only tinted, because no one would be able to see out of that.

"Looks like we got us a Seeker," Blaster said, summoning the Thirteen Order Crystal to his grasp. The rest were soon to follow. The Seeker turned around at Blaster's remark

"Well," The Red Seeker said in an oily voice. He summoned a Keyblade into his hand that looked like a standard sword. "Looks like we have a few Keyblade wielders. And by the looks of it, it's Sora, Riku, Blaster of Earth, and Kairi, Princess of Heart. Oh, this is a most glorious day." The Seeker pointed his Keyblade at Blaster, then changed his voice to a more threatening one. "Give me your blades or die."

"Hand over Keyblade or die," Blaster said, stroking his chin as he twirled his keyblade. "I'm going to have to pass on both."

"Then you will die right here, right now," the Seeker replied, charging so fast that Blaster barely had time to dodge the strike. The Seeker slamed his keyblade into the ground, missing Blaster by a few inches, and then approached the alien keyblader angrily. Blaster started a mini celebration a bit too early, but was wise enough to stop as soon as the Seeker's blade, Sword of Justice, swung towards his head. Blaster narrowly avoided the strike and countered with his own strike.

"Get him, Blaster!" Sora shouted. What Blaster didn't know was that both he and the Chaser were within one of those barriers. Sora was cheering Blaster on until the Seeker looked in his direction, then pointed. "What are you pointing at?"

"HEARTLESS!" Riku shouted, summoning The Way to the Dawn, back to Sora.

"Where did they come from?" Kairi asked, Island Memories materializing in her grasp.

Sora turned around and saw what looked like a small army of heartless began to emerge from pools of inky darkness, and each one being the measly Solder or Shadow. Riku had his blade at the ready, holding it almost above his head and pointed at the Heartless. Kairi held her blade differently, holding it with two hands in front of her, much like Cloud and Leon held their weapons. Donald and Goofy had their weapons out, and were awaiting the first attack. Nox and Xarch had truly remarkable weapon choices. Nox held his chain whip slightly off to the side, the chain extending out behind him. Xarch pulled out her katanas, which turned out to be very similar versions of the Aerial Blades Xemnas used. One blade was red, while the other was blue.

"Here they come," Donald shouted, shooting ice out of his Save the Queen+ at the nearest heartless. The Shadow he was aiming for jumped up at the last second, aiming to tackle Kairi. Kairi took a quick one handed swipe at the shadow, causing it to burst into black dust. Sora jumped out from behind Kairi, and swung, summoning the Ultima Weapon and slicing through three Shadows and a solder in one swipe. Riku overtook Sora and sliced through five Shadows at once before blasting away another one with Dark Firaga. Nox wasn't having any problem with his chain whip. One second it was flying through the air and striking down Heartless, then the blade-ended handle met another behind him.

While Nox seemed to be like a one man army, Xarch was a one (wo)man army, destroying Heartless with every turn of her wrist. Both blades extended on command, destroying anything that got in their path. Goofy on the other hand was just throwing his Save the King+ shield like a boomerang. But, with every Heartless that was destroyed, two more appeared in its spot.

"I'm starting to not like the look of this," Sora said, backing up to Riku.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Riku said, turning to Sora, his blade at the ready.

Sora just nodded. The air was tense around the two as heartless surrounded them, this time joined by a few Large Bodies, and a Morning Star or two.

"Riku!" Sora suddenly shouted.

"I'll take 'em!" Riku called.

Instantly, the two friends launched at the heartless, slashing relentlessly and destroying one of the Large Bodies with a single slash. About 20 were destroyed in the initial blast, but that didn't put a large dent in anything.

"Is that all you got?" Riku taunted as he spun, in midair, around Sora. They aimed their next attack towards the direction of Kairi, who was in her Valor Form, Donald and Goofy, all of whom were against the wall. More heartless were destroyed as Dark Firaga erupted from the fingertips of the duo. As if that wasn't enough, the heartless that were just too close to the trio were destroyed by a few quick slashes.

"Out of my way!" Riku called as he and Sora passed Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Their next targets were right near the barrier separating the Red Seeker and Blaster from the fight (the fights will continue next chapter), where Nox and Xarch were having a little bit of trouble. Riku and Sora combined blades to make one large, dark-blue blade. Riku took the blade in one hand, and swung so hard that it landed right in Sora's hands. Sora returned the blade, each slice destroying many heartless. Sora then summoned thirteen golden-colored blades of light. Each blade turned horizontal, and spun around the two friends like a circular saw blade, slicing through heartless like they were air. The two alternated attacks until they were the ones in trouble (which is hard to imagine)

"You're gonna lose it all!" Riku shouted, tossing his Keyblade into the air. Sora tossed his into the air too, and the hovered about 10 feet from each other, 20 feet from the ground, tips pointing at each other . Riku's blade suddenly began to emit darkness, while Sora's began to emit light. The two then drew in power, with a black half-sphere around Riku's blade, and a blue half-sphere around Sora's, both meeting at the top of the sphere in a ball of light, sucking heartless in. Every heartless in the vicinity were instantly swallowed into the vortex as the light grew until it "exploded" and destroyed over 100 heartless in the blast.

"Riku!" Sora called.

"Time's up!" Riku replied, retrieving his keyblade and pounding Sora's fist. The two turned around and saw most of the heartless were being replaced.

"Where the heck are these guys coming from?" Kairi asked, slicing both her blades through three heartless.

"I dunno," Goofy said, watching as Sora transformed into his Master form.

"What I do know is that Blaster must be having a tough time," Nox said, looking at his counterpart before returning to battle. A LONG battle.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": In the face of battle, (**_**Blaster and the Fire Seeker had their blades locked, both of them struggling to get the upper hand**_**) you don't have time to think about your moves (**_**Blaster flew by the Fire Seeker, performing his Flash move (which is similar to Sephiroth's flash attack, but his is 13, Blaster's is 21)**_**. And it's always nice to know who you are fighting (**_**"It's…" the Seeker said.**_**). Into the Fire. Next Friday at 9/8c.**

**So, tell me, do any of you like the extended chapters like this, or did you like the original format (which ended up being roughly 4 pages on Word for me)**

**VIRTUAL JOURNAL:**

**SQUALL (LEON) LEONHART: A skilled swordsman who wields a Gunblade. His real name is Squall Leonhart, but he took the name of Leon to distance himself from his past: the man who was helpless as the Heartless invaded Radiant Gardens. Along with Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, and Merlin, he is helping to restore Radiant Gardens to their former grandeur. He first appeared in **_**Final Fantasy VIII**_** (1999).**

**YUFFIE: A member of the now Radiant Gardens Restoration Committee, she is a very high-spirited, self proclaimed "great" ninja. She was able to return to her home over a year ago when Sora sealed the then Hollow Bastion keyhole. Since then, she's been helping out to restore the town to what it used to be. She made her appearance in **_**Final Fantasy VII**_** (1997).**

**MERLIN: A Powerful wizard living in Radiant Gardens. His house has been turned into the base of operations for the Restoration Committee, but that could change once the castle is in working order again. As a wizard, Merlin was able to train Sora in the art of magic. His magic is assumed to be "on par" with fellow wizard Yen Sid. One of the most interesting magical items he has is a bag that can hold anything, regardless of size. He appeared first in **_**The Sword and the Stone**_** (1963).**

**TRON: A security program that was augmented by Ansem the Wise. He is responsible for the Radiant Garden Defense System, and overall defense of the computer system stored in Ansem's secret lab. The Master Control Program (MCP) wanted to take control away from the users, but was stopped by Tron and Sora. He defended the computer in **_**Tron**_** (1982).**

**RED SEEKER: One of the three remaining Seekers in the universe. It is unknown if he has a name, or what his purpose is. Based on the fire-like fins on his helmet, it is safe to say that he controls fire.**

_**Riku: Session. An attack where the two Keyblade Masters fly around, destroying everything that gets in their path.**_


	7. CH VI: Blaster's Dive

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies (and these Seekers, even though they are modeled after the Chasers).

**Chapter VI: Blaster's Dive**

While Sora was cheering Blaster on as he gracefully dodged each blow delivered to him by the Seeker. Blaster stopped to rest when the Seeker pointed at the heartless behind Sora, looking shocked at the number of them.

"Guys!" Blaster shouted, running at the barrier, and bouncing off. "What the…?"

"It's one of those barriers," The Seeker taunted. "So fight now, and, if you win, you will go free."

"Fine," Blaster said, brandishing his Keyblade. "Then I suppose you start saying your prayers, Seeker!"

"No one has defeated me," The Seeker taunted.

"Then you haven't met me, Seeker!" Blaster retorted.

"Will you stop calling me 'Seeker'?!" The Seeker demanded, getting very angry. "I do have a name, you know."

"Oh really?" Blaster asked. "And what is it?"

"It's Inferno," the Seeker said.

"How do you spell it?" Blaster taunted. "I wanna make sure it's spelled right on your gravestone."

"You insolent little…" Inferno shouted, but he was abruptly cut off, almost literally, when Blaster flew by him, performing his Flash move (which is similar to Sephiroth's flash attack, but his is 13, Blaster's is 21). Inferno managed to block all but one of them. The one hit took a chunk out of the Seeker's helmet, revealing red, spiky hair. "Well, I guess it's time to reveal myself."

The red helmet shattered into particles of darkness before dissolving into flames. The face of a man in his late 30's was revealed. The skin was very heavily tanned, as if the Seeker was in the sun since birth. His red hair looked similar to Sora's style mixed with Axel's style. He had an average nose, but a thin, curling mouth. And the eyes…the eyes were the color of rubies, and a deeper red fire burned in them.

"Woah," Blaster said calmly. "How do you get your eyes to look like that?"

"I got it after I mastered fire," Inferno said, dismissing his Keyblade before summoning the Bond of Flame. "But I lost count of how many deaths."

"Where did you get that?" Blaster demanded. "That's Sora's blade!"

"This?" Inferno asked, looking at the Bond of Flame. "Well, it was originally mine, before that stupid Nobody stole the Keychain."

"Axel was not a stupid Nobody!" Blaster shouted. "He was a good man who did what was right in the end. What would have been in his heart."

"He was a being that wasn't supposed to exist, and he got what was coming to him," Inferno accused. "And you are protecting him? Ha! With thoughts like that, I'm surprised you're not a Nobody yourself."

"THAT DOES IT!" Blaster shouted angrilly, aiming his Keyblade at Inferno. The purple teeth of the blade suddenly turned red-orange, and Blaster only had to say the one word to launch a fireball at the Seeker. "FIRE!" The fireball erupted from the tip of the blade, making the top tooth closest to him to quickly flicker from red-orange to purple, then back to red-orange.

"You're forgetting something," Inferno said, catching the fireball the size of a basketball in his free hand. "I have mastered the element of fire!" With little effort, he threw the fireball back at Blaster, who silently cursed at himself for a second.

"And you should know something yourself," Blaster said, lowering his blade and holding out his hand, causing the fireball to stretch into a ribbon, and wrapped it around himself before he snuffed it. "I can master any element."

"Well then, now we're cooking," Inferno said, wrapping his blade in dark fire.

"Better hope you can stand the heat," Blaster responded, turning the teeth of his blade into tounges of fire, "because you are not leaving this kitchen."

The two fighters stared into each other's eyes before they launched at each other. In slow motion the two collided with such force that a shockwave of flame erupted from the center of the arena. Once the shockwave hit the barrier, it was absorbed. When the smoke cleared, Blaster and Inferno had their blades locked, both of them struggling to get the upper hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaster witnessed Riku and Sora performing the XIII Blades move of their Session.

"You know," Inferno said, pushing away from Blaster, "As soon as we're done playing, I'm going to take your head as a trophy!"

Blaster looked at Inferno, then his Keyblade, then turned to face the audience.

"All this for a Keyblade?" Blaster asked, turning back to face Inferno. "Man, you are just insane."

"Ah, but you will not survive long enough to worry," Inferno said, lunging again.

Blaster brought his blade up, blocking the strike and using it against Inferno, who over swung. Soon, the Bond of Flame skidded across the ground, and Blaster put his blade to the neck of the armored man. Before Blaster could say anything, Inferno had the Bond of Flame back in his hand, and he stabbed Blaster in the chest. Blaster realized he's been suckered too late, because a fireball erupted from the tip of Inferno's blade, and burst out the other side, leaving a hole piercing through his heart, and leaving a hole the same diameter as a softball.

"Thanks for the battle, Blastbone Clarkson of Earth," Inferno said, withdrawing his Keyblade and dismissing it. "You fought bravely, but you have never been worthy to wield a Keyblade." The Sword of Justice appeared in Inferno's hand, and it gleamed in the light of an explosion from Kairi as she destroyed a Crimson Jazz in her Valor form.

"And you think this is the end," Blaster smiled.

_**ITFITFITFITFITF**_

After their Session, Sora realized that the heartless weren't falling as fast as he wanted them to. A quick transformation into Master Form changed things a little, but the two blades weren't enough to keep the heartless, which now included Minute Bombs and Bolt Towers, at bay. Kairi turned around and stood next to Sora, still in her Valor Form, slicing at heartless as she went.

"There's just too many of them," Kairi shouted.

"We've killed well over a thousand by now," Riku replied. "I think I see an end to this soon."

"We're gonna need a whole lot of firepower then," Sora said, watching as Riku went into his Master Form.

Nox and Xarch had their rhythm down to a synchronized system. While Xarch took care of any Heartless that came near the two of them, Nox would destroy them from afar, usually with a casual flick of his wrist. Donald and Goofy were exactly the same, with Goofy destroying heartless with his shield, and Donald blasting them away with fire, ice, or lightning. Donald just turned his back for a second, but it was the only sight he would see for the next few minutes.

"BLASTER!" Donald shouted, watching as a softball-sized fireball erupted from Blaster's back and blew up on impact with the shield. Blaster dropped to his knees, his blade lying uselessly on the ground next to him (back to normal).

"Guys!" Nox shouted. "We need to get in there and help Blaster!"

Kairi, still in her Valor Form, used all of her strength and blew up a Crimson Jazz that had just appeared, then turned around to see Blaster, on his knees, and a few seconds away from being decapitated. Before anyone had the chance to keep fighting, the Town's defense system went berserk and created a large "bomb," destroying all the heartless. Immediately, everyone rushed to the barrier. Riku, Sora, and Kairi got there first, reverting back to normal.

"BLASTER!" Sora shouted, banging on the barrier with his Keyblade.

"I'll be ok, Sora!" Blaster said back, turning to face everyone, although roughly. "You have to trust me on this one."

Just as Inferno was starting to swing, time slowed down until Blaster thought he was dead. A bright flash of light nearly confirmed it. However, when the flash was gone, Blaster saw that he was _standing_ on a glass pedestal, and he didn't have the hole in his chest. Blaster did the first thing that came to him, and walked over to the edge of the pedestal. Looking out into the darkness, Blaster realized that the only light was coming from _inside_ the glass pedestal, and it extended far into the darkness.

"Okay," Blaster said to himself, his voice echoing. "This is weird. I'm standing on a glass pedestal in the middle of a very dark place." Blaster looked down at the pedestal, then noticed it was more like a mural. A mural of himself to be exact. In the center of the mural stood an image of Blaster, Thirteen Order Crystal drawn. To the left, in circles, were his friends from his reality: Cody Antaturk, Wendy Ulrich, and Charlotte Amaturie, who had a red heart surrounding her image. To the right were Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. Behind the picture of Charlotte (Char) and Blaster were black-cloaked people, probably to confirm Nox and Xarch were the nobodies of the two they were behind. The outer rim was decorated with various Earth weaponry, from swords and arrows to small handguns.

_You have done well so far, Blastbone_.

The voice seemed to originate from everywhere, yet, it felt like whoever was speaking was standing right behind Blaster. And it seemed familiar.

"Who's there?!" Blaster demanded.

_However, you have power that rests within your heart, and it is time to awaken that power, and give it form._

Before Blaster could demand anything else, three smaller pedestals appeared on the outer rim, one in front of Blaster, and the two others behind them, each one equidistant from each other. A sword appeared, hovering over the smaller pedestal in front of Blaster, followed by a staff and a shield on each of the remaining two. The blade of the sword was about 3-4 foot (1m) in length, the grip looked like it was roughly a hand and a half, and the guard had an emblem of King Mickey set under the jewel between the blade and the hilt.

Blaster turned around to see the other weapons. The staff was long, and by the looks of it, boring, because it was only adorned with King Mickey's emblem on the top. The shield was the same, only it was dark red, and had the King's seal on the face surrounded by a circle, red on blue.

_Choose wisely, for you cannot take back your decision. What power do you wish to have?_

Blaster began to pace in a circle, near the outer edge of the mural, just inside where the pedestals stood. As he walked around the mural clockwise, he thought to himself as he passed each weapon: Sword, the power of the warrior; Shield, the power of the defender; Staff, the power of the mystic. Blaster thought long and hard, contemplating which weapon he wanted to pick up, and hoping there wasn't a time limit to this process (luckily, there isn't really a time limit). After passing each weapon about a dozen times, Blaster finally chose the sword, and, therefore, the power of the warrior.

_And what would you exchange for this power._

Blaster didn't even have to say a thing, or even think, because he instantly walked to the Staff and gave up the power of the mystic.

_You have chosen the power of the warrior and gave up the power of the mystic. Many who have come here have done the same as you, but none have taken more time to decide than you._

"Well," Blaster said, "I didn't know that."

_You have learned to fight well._

The pedestals sunk into the mural, which cracked at the seams before falling in completely. Blaster fell with the glass until he spotted his mural again. There were two differences this time. The most obvious difference was that the background color was a deep blue, compared to a bright green on the first. The other difference was that this mural was larger, as if to accommodate a battle.

_But, you must train yourself and your abilities more, because you will have to use them all if you are to defeat Xehanort._

Before Blaster could even ask who Xehanort was, Maleficent appeared in a flurry of dancing green flames. In an instant, the Thirteen Order Crystal appeared in his hand.

_While you fight, you must remember that fire from the darkness has the same properties as fire from the light. Use that to your advantage. But, remember the destructive nature of fire, and remember that there is a fire inside that will not go out…the source of your confidence and motive._

"Great," Blaster muttered, watching as Maleficent conjured multiple green fireballs, "A voice from who knows where is giving me advice on how to use my powers."

Blaster saw one fireball shoot towards him, so he sidestepped left. The fireball zipped by and disappeared into the darkness. The second fireball shot at him, so Blaster stepped right, watching as it followed the first into the dark. The third aimed right at him, and Blaster, lazily, jumped over the fireball, which followed the other two. The fourth met the same fate as Blaster dropped to the ground, avoiding the green flames.

"If all you're going to do is throw fireballs at me," Blaster taunted, "I'm just going to leave."

Maleficent didn't speak a word, but conjured a very large fireball easily the size of a small car. The fire shot towards Blaster as if it had come out of a cannon, leaving Blaster to stare the fireball down. He quickly thought of his training, and how, when he faced Genie Jafar back over a year ago, he could manipulate the fire around him. As soon as he had thought of something to do, it was almost too late to even move. Holding his hands out, after dismissing his Keyblade, Blaster caught the fireball in midair, then spun like a top until the fireball was being hurled back towards its master. Maleficent didn't even have time to realize what had happened.

"Piece of cake," Blaster said, blowing out the green flames that were still on his hand. The fireball exploded before Blaster could even think about dodging, so the shockwave knocked him off the mural. As he fell off the side, he growled angrily as he heard Maleficent laugh. Blaster quick summoned fire beneath his feet, and, using that fire as some sort of surfboard, he flew back up and sliced his Keyblade through Maleficent in the same fluid movement that he used to summon it. As Maleficent disappeared, he landed right back down on the mural surface.

_That was a small quiz. Your true test will be in the future._

Blaster didn't have enough time to respond as the glass beneath him shattered. Blaster stood, comically, for about 5 seconds before he fell into the darkness, blacking out as he fell.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": What happens when a man who can't be touched by a normal man (**_**"I told you that you would die," Inferno said to Blaster's corpse.**_**) encounters a man who cannot die? (**_**Everyone looked as Blaster stood back up, his wound healing itself. "Never underestimate your enemy."**_**) No one is safe. (**_**"He is way too powerful for us," Blaster exclaimed. "I battled him using most of my power, but I doubt he fought at half the strength he has. He could have easily wiped the floor with all of us without even breaking a sweat."**_**) Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Friday's at 9/8c.**

**VIRTUAL JOURNAL**

**INFERNO: A Seeker who controls the element of fire. He challenged Blaster to a one-on-one match, and won by blowing a hole straight through Blaster's chest. Can anyone stop him?**

**MALEFICENT: Self-proclaimed Mistress of all Evil. She is a witch who controls the Heartless, and has a very open obsession to obtain Kingdom Hearts. Sora has defeated her before, but she returned during the middle of his second journey. Although she appeared as a hologram here, I'm sure we'll meet up with her again soon. She first cursed her way onto the screen in **_**Sleeping Beauty**_** (1959).**

_Blastbone Keyblade Technique: Flame Key-The teeth of the Thirteen Order Crystal turn red with fire. Every time the blade strikes something, a burst of fire erupts from the blade, dealing additional damage._

So, what did you think? Please review, and Don't flame please. It takes me a while to get the fire extinguisher.


	8. CH VII: What a Surprise

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies, as well as the Seekers…kinda…sorta.

**Chapter VII: What a Surprise**

Everyone but those who turned around watched as Blaster fell limp, dropping his keyblade in the process. Instead of disappearing in a shower of sparks, the Thirteen Order Crystal laid right where it dropped. Inferno stopped his swing, bent down and picked up Blaster's Keyblade.

"I told you that you would die," Inferno said to Blaster's corpse. "When I make a promise, I keep it." He gripped Blaster's blade, suddenly becoming shocked, as if he had been struck by lightning.

"You won't get away with that!" Sora shouted. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" In a flash of light, Sora entered his Final Form again, Fenrir and Ultima Weapon floating, ready for battle. Sora jumped, did a loop, and glided through the barrier.

"Another challenger?" Inferno asked, dismissing Blaster's weapon. "What can you bring to the table?"

Sora angrily twisted in his glide, as if he was reaching back to grab a hold of his Keyblades. The blades glided through the air, flashing in the sunlight, rotating like fan blades as Sora aimed to tackle Inferno. Sora pulled up at the last second, watching as his two Keyblades were both deflected by Inferno's one. Sora flipped in the air again, and dove right down to land behind the red-armored Seeker, calling his blades to his sides again.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got," Inferno taunted. "A measly fly-by?"

Sora charged again, swinging both blades easily with his outstretched hands. Inferno parried each blow as Sora began to zip around him at lightning fast speeds. Sora lept into the air and, after back-flipping twice, divebombed, Keyblades first, towards Inferno.

"ENOUGH," Inferno shouted, expelling a burst of energy from his Keyblade It homed in on Sora, hitting him with enough force to knock him out of his Drive, leaving him panting.

"SORA!" Kairi called from the edge of the barrier.

"Oh," Inferno said, looking from Sora to Kairi, and then back again. "The 'Keyblade Master' and the Princess of Heart have feelings for each other. I guess it will hurt more if one of you were to…die."

Sora fell backwards, sitting with his Keyblade raised in a weak defensive position, as Inferno raised his blade for the death blow. Kairi couldn't watch, and turned her head to avoid seeing Sora die. Inferno swung, and, in slow motion, hurled his blade towards Sora.

CLANG!

Just a foot from Sora's head was the Sword of Justice, being held back by Blaster's Thirteen Order Crystal. Everyone turned towards Blaster's corpse as it began to get up.

"You have forgotten a couple of the most important rules of battle," Blaster said, shoving Inferno away from Sora with a mental blast as his body healed itself. Blaster then summoned the Thirteen Order Crystal to his grasp before saying, "Never underestimate your enemy. And, when you have killed your opponent, make sure he's dead before you continue. TRANSFORM!" Blaster once again returned to his Armored Wisdom Form, but the process was different again. This time, it was like the first time he reverted to his normal form, only in reverse, as the armor pieces flashed into existence and light gathered to give him back his Wisdom Form outfit. "That is my rule number two and three."

"What's rule number one?" Inferno asked, curiously.

"Save your secret/special abilities until the opportune moment," Blaster said, blinking his eyes back to blue.

The teeth of Blaster's blade turned white, and, like Sora's Wisdom Form, Blaster dashed around shooting bullets made of magic from the tip of the Keyblade. As each shot left the blade, the teeth one by one faded slowly back to purple. Inferno dodged two sets of 25 magic bullets before one hit him directly in the chest.

"Don't mess with aliens," Blaster threatened. The teeth on his blade suddenly turned from pure white to an icy blue, and the air started to condense around the teeth of the blade as the air around it got colder. "Especially ones who can control elemental forces. Blizzaga!"

Blaster swung as he shouted the incantation, releasing an energy arc of ice. Inferno dodged most of it, but his left hand was caught in the assault, and his fingers fell limp as if the hand had fallen asleep. Inferno dropped the Sword of Justice, and grasped his injured hand with his other. Blaster slowly glided forward, a hint of anger mixed with satisfaction

"You think you have won?" Inferno asked, cradling his injured hand in his chest, while he held his other hand in front of him as if he was holding a softball. "I will return, but, one of you will not live to see that day." A ball of pure darkness appeared in Inferno's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sora slowly getting back up, using his Keyblade as a crutch, and thrust his hand out towards the Keyblade Master, sending the dark orb at him.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted again. Sora looked up and watched as the dark orb careened toward him as he stood, frozen in fear. Seconds before the orb hit, Blaster appeared in front of Sora and took the blast full in the chest, knocking him out of his form and into Sora. The two slammed into the barrier, crumpling into a human heap. Blaster brought his head up enough to see Inferno smirk before he was engulfed in a brief eruption of fire, disappearing within the tounges of fire. When the flames disappeared, the barrier fell, and everyone else came to the aid of Sora and Blaster.

"I'll be fine," Blaster said, clutching his chest as he used his Keyblade to help him stand up. "I think Sora may have a few broken bones, so make sure they are all set before you heal him."

Donald nodded and, making sure everything was in the right place, raised his staff and said, "Curaga." Sora's body healed, and an Ether helped him regain his energy. "Are you okay, Sora?"

"I'll be fine," Sora said, turning to Blaster. "How did you…?"

"Inside." Blaster interrupted Sora's question with a request. "I'll explain everything once we get back inside."

Sora was quick to enter the castle again, with Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy quick to follow. Nox and Xarch followed after nodding to Blaster as if knowing his secret. Blaster followed last, closing the door and walking into the hallways that lead to the computer room. He walked faster until he was ahead of everyone. Under one of the lights Blaster stopped abruptly, but everyone lagged back, fearing the resurrected alien as he quickly turned around.

"I don't want anyone to heal me in any way once I do this," Blaster announced. "Can you do that for me?"

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because of this," Blaster replied, making a dagger appear in his right hand in a flash of light then using it to slice off his left hand. Everyone but Nox, Xarch, and Blaster gasped as the hand hit the floor. Blaster held up his right hand, dropping the dagger, point down, to the floor. "Easy," Blaster assured. "It will be ok."

"Blaster, you just chopped your hand off!" Sora said. Kairi turned around because the scent of blood began to make her feel sick. "How will it be okay?"

"I did it as a demonstration," Blaster said, holding up the stump of his left hand. A few seconds after he held it up, the blood stopped squirting out as the bones began to slowly grow out from what was left of the arm. A large mass of bone the size of a baseball slowly whittled back down to the skeletal structure of a hand, as muscle began to weave its way back around the palm and individual digits. The skin was quick to follow, weaving itself back over the hand until the hand looked like it hadn't even been chopped off. Blaster flexed his new hand a few times until he could feel it again.

"You can heal yourself?" Kairi asked, trying her best not to vomit from the smell of blood.

"Yep," Blaster said, picking up his now useless hand from the ground and beaming away the blood. He continued to examine his severed hand as if it were some prized museum artifact. "I have an accelerated healing ability. Comes standard with the abilities I was born with."

"So, you lop off your hand, you grow a new one?" Riku asked.

"Yup," Blaster replied.

"Foot?"

"Yep."

"Rib?"

"Yep."

"Head?"

Blaster stopped looking at his hand to look at Riku.

"I haven't tried before, but I would think so," Blaster replied. "Either that or I would grow a new body from my head."

Just then, Blaster clutched his heart with his free left hand as if he had just been hit there by a heavy object, like a 20lb cannon ball tossed right to his chest. He moved his hand away just before tendrils of darkness erupted about a foot from his heart. Blaster did all he could to keep himself from screaming in pain, and, about a minute and several attempts to use a Cure or Potion on him later, the tendrils slowly faded and Blaster began to feel other things besides pain.

"Looks like some sort of curse," a voice said. Merlin appeared over near the door outside in his usual cloud of grey-white smoke. "Looks a lot like the Dark Heart Curse if you ask me."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nox screamed, running, hands raised in the air, towards the slowly rising form of Blaster. Nox was stopped by Xarch, who grabbed Nox as he ran.

"What is the Dark Heart Curse?" Sora asked.

"I have no idea, but I think Tron should have more information," Merlin replied.

"Other than symptoms of pain and tendrils of darkness erupting from your heart," Blaster muttered angrily. The group hurried down to the computer room, occasionally battling a few weak Heartless along the way. When the group entered the computer room, Tron's blank face faded as he finished looking at the information he was searching through.

"Search query complete," Tron said. "Would you like to submit another query?"

"The Dark Heart Curse," Blaster replied. "When you are done searching, send all the data you have obtained through your search, and send it to _Pegasus_ please."

Tron's face went blank again.

"As soon as I get a hold of that Seeker, he's going to feel some pain," Riku threatened.

"You want to take on Inferno?" Blaster asked. Everyone but Merlin and Tron looked at Blaster, blankly, as if he had just insulted all their mothers.

"HE HAS A NAME?!" They shouted in unison.

"Yeah," Blaster said. "Oddly appropriate one at that."

"So, I'm going to take on Inferno," Riku said.

"He is way too powerful for us," Blaster exclaimed. "I battled him using most of my power, but I doubt he fought at half the strength he has. He could have easily wiped the floor with all of us without even breaking a sweat." Blaster paused for a second. "We need to train. And I know the perfect world to do so."

"I have finished with your query," Tron said. "Uploading to _Pegasus_ data terminal now."

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked, looking from Sora, to Donald, to Goofy, to Blaster, then back to Sora, all of whom were grinning at each other. "HELLO?" She shouted, but everyone but Merlin was surrounded in light and ended up on the bridge of the _Pegasus_ seconds later.

"Thank you, Tron," Blaster said, watching as Tron's face appeared on the large viewscreen at the front of the ship. "We shall return soon."

"The data you requested has been uploaded," Tron replied. "Good luck."

Tron's face disappeared from the view screen, revealing the Radiant Garden castle once again.

"_Pegasus_," Blaster said. "Plot a course to Olympus Coliseum."

"Destination coordinates have been received," _Pegasus_ replied. "Engines online."

Blaster sat in his seat as the engines roared to life, and the ship began to move towards space, leaving Radiant Garden for what would be the first of many times.

_(Insert Title Sequence: As the _Pegasus_ billows through the clouds, one cloud re-forms into the roman numeral three (III) in the same design as the roman numeral two (II) in the Kingdom Hearts II title. The "III" becomes more pronounced as it moves to a clear portion of the sky, before becoming the same color as the "II" from KH II. The same grey heart from both Kingdom Hearts games appears with the title "Kingdom Hearts," and is left there as "Into the Fire" appears, drawn in red cursive, written in with red sparks. The whole title glints in the light once before the title disappears and the background fades to black.)_

* * *

SPECIAL NOTE: This would constitute the official beginning, because the title sequence for the game has been revealed.

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": Blaster has been cursed (**_**"Looks a lot like the Dark Heart Curse if you ask me," Merlin said.), **_**and his only chance to survive is scattered across the universe **_**("Based on the other data given, I can predict that these magical stones the article mentions have the same energy signature as the Crux Stones," Pegasus said.**_**). Will he make it in time, or will it be too late (**_**Replay of Blaster's first Dark Heart Curse "attack")**_**? Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Fridays at 9/8c.**

**VIRTUAL JOURNAL:**

**BLASTBONE CLARKSON: An 18-year-old boy from Earth, he arrived here when his ship malfunctioned. He has been known to have Super-Human abilities, and a very interesting Regenerative ability which he has just revealed. What else does this "Superhuman" have that he isn't telling us?**


	9. CH VIII: The Dark Heart Curse

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies (The Seekers...for the most part)

**Chapter VIII: The Dark Heart Curse**

"Alright folks," Blaster said. "Now that we have everything in order, I'm going to go to my quarters to read up on the Dark Heart Curse. Until I return, I leave Sora in command."

"You are letting Sora drive?" Riku asked.

"Do you remember the last time he drove?" Donald accused, remembering the time they crashed into Deep Jungle the last adventure Blaster was a part of.

"Relax," Blaster assured, standing up from his seat. "The Auto-Pilot is on. Besides, Sora could figure out the controls in his sleep if it was necessary."

"So, where are we going first?" Nox asked.

"Our first location will be Olympus Coliseum," the computer replied in its usual, calm but informative voice.

"Thank you, _Pegasus_," Blaster replied. "You know, I did say where we were going before we left. I guess you weren't paying attention."

"It's a learned skill," the ship replied, which Nox interpreted as an insult.

Blaster stepped out of the bridge and walked to his quarters right next to the elevator near the end of the hall. Nox took his seat, then turned to Xarch.

"You remember Olympus Coliseum?" Nox asked.

"Yeah," Xarch replied. "I just loved the look on Demyx's face when he realized he would be going there."

On the other side of the bridge, Sora was talking about his stories with the great hero Hercules.

"So, Pegasus, the winged horse, not this ship, swooped in and I climbed right on top, aiming to attack the Hydra," Sora boasted. "All nine heads were swarming to kill us, but I single handedly vanquished the blood-thirsty beast in one last swing of my Keyblade."

"Are you sure you did it single handed?" Riku asked.

"Of course!" Sora replied, causing Riku to roll his eyes. Kairi just giggled.

"You two brag like a couple of brothers," Kairi commented.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said.

"Yes?" Kairi replied, the smile from her giggle still on her face.

"I never knew why you named your Keyblade the way you did."

Kairi summoned her blade, Island Memories. It didn't take long for Sora to guess as to why. From the tip of the blade, the brown of a tree trunk extended about halfway down the blade. The teeth were an assortment of flowers in bloom. The rest of the blade turned gold, with a sand-colored vine twisting once around the blade until it reached the hilt. From there, the handle guard was split with the gold color of sand, and the ocean blue in the shape of some waves on opposite sides of the blue hand grip. Dangling from the end of the handle was a keychain in the shape of a poupu fruit dangling from a red rope keychain.

"I never realized how much it reminded me of the islands," Kairi said, tracing her hand along the guard, as if she could feel the rough sand and the cool water. "The sand, the sea, the sky, even that giant tree in the center of our play island."

"And, because it reminded you of the islands, you called your Keyblade Island Memories," Sora finished.

"But it looks a bit too flashy," Kairi said. "Maybe a bit girly."

"Well, there was Marluxia," Xarch said, standing behind Sora. Kairi nearly jumped at the voice, while Sora jumped nearly three feet into the air, falling out of his seat and onto the floor. Riku started laughing while Kairi giggled.

"Not funny," Sora said, slowly climbing back into his seat. "So who is this Marluxia character?"

"You don't know Marluxia?" Xarch asked, hoping Sora was joking. Sora still had that confused look on his face. "You seriously don't know him? The guy who almost defeated Organization XIII singlehandedly doesn't know all the members?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Sora asked.

"Oh wait," Xarch said, realizing what had happened. "Have to thank Naminé for that."

"Thank Naminé for what?" Sora demanded.

"Castle Oblivion," Nox said, walking over. "I know what happened in all of it because I was there. Xemnas sent Axel and I to Castle Oblivion, where it was rumored the Room of Awakening resided…a room of unknown origin and power. We were sent to keep an eye on the others: Larxene, Lexaeus, Zexion, Vexen, and the leader of the expedition…"

"Lemmie guess," Sora interrupted. "Marluxia."

"Yeah," Nox replied. "Without going into too much detail, Marluxia controlled Naminé to erase your memories, Sora. The reason was that Marluxia wanted to use you to gain power in the Organization by having you kill Xemnas. However, you were his downfall."

"So, Marluxia tried to turn me into his mindless soldier?" Sora asked. "And I ended up defeating him?"

"You wouldn't remember because Naminé restored your memories," Xarch replied. "After you defeated Marluxia, you asked Naminé to restore your old memories, and, in a sense, deleting all the memories of Castle Oblivion with it."

"But, how did this get to Sora's trip in Castle Oblivion?" Riku asked. "I thought we were talking about girly-ness, and you brought Marluxia up."

"Well," Nox replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "His power was flowers. We called him a girl so many times, just for the fun of it. When me and Xarch asked Xemnas to "marry" us, we asked him to be our flower-girl."

"He had a short fuse, huh?' Kairi asked.

"Very short." Xarch replied. "Those flower petals were as sharp as the blades on Sïax's claymore. If I didn't know any better, I think he was once a Seeker, because he threatened to use that Dark Heart Curse on us…even though we at least thought we didn't have hearts."

"I hope Blaster will be doing better," Sora said, looking towards the door that Blaster left from.

_**ITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITF**_

Blaster walked into his quarters, turning on a light switch as he locked the door. Immediately, he looked at his room. It was as plain and simple as the hallways of Castle Oblivion and Castle That Never Was, but the walls were painted forest green instead of white. The simple twin-sized bed lay against the far wall, remaining unused since it was installed. On the adjacent walls were some mirrors and some paintings and portraits of his friends and home planet; Earth. On the wall to the right was another door, which led to a bathroom complete with a body-wash-dispensing shower and a large walk-in closet. Against the wall, situated in a position near the door to the hall, facing said door, was an old, mahogany wooden desk, which had one of the computers from the ship in it. With a press of a button, the computer screen rose from the back of the desk, and a keyboard popped up from under the desk, sitting atop of the desk ready for use.

Blaster sat down at his small swivel chair and typed in a command, bringing up the data from the Dark Heart Curse.

_THE DARK HEART CURSE_

_ This is a very famous curse originating from the year 1351 BKW. It was said to harness the darkness and transform it into pure energy to encompass the heart until it broke down and gave in to the darkness. The first person to use such a formidable weapon was Doctor Igor Dark, who used the curse as a religious plague. After his death in 1286 BKW, the art was lost until Keyblade Master Xehanort of The Grand Kingdom mastered it in 12 BKW. Since then, he and his students, called Chasers, have used the curse, which was used heavily in the Great Keyblade War._

_ One affected by the Dark Heart Curse would have dark tendrels erupting from their heart at random intervals, and would experience great pain. The afflicted would have 21 days to gather 7 magical stones from the world of Angel Island, which would lead to the master stone. The stones by themselves can infuse a person with power, and once all 7 are collected, the person can unleash the power trapped within the stones. The Master Stone is comparable to the Cornerstone of Light in Disney Castle, but it has more power, enough to banish any curse from any person forever._

_ For those affected, the first seven days will have the darkness tendrels erupting from the heart. By day 8, the tendrels come from the entire chest, and by day 15, the darkness subsides for the final phase. By day 21, if the stones have not been collected, and the Master Stone hasn't been reached, then the curse is fatal, and ends with the afflicted being immediately turned into a heartless at the end of the 22nd day. During this time, it is suggested that the afflicted be kept under close watch, as they can become dangerous in the first 10-15 days._

Blaster reread the entire blurb three times until he had it memorized. On the third time, the few things that popped into his mind were 21 days, 7 stones, Master Stone, and Angel Island. Blaster then pulled up the properties on the file.

_Last updated: September 26, 10 AKW._

"_Pegasus_," Blaster said. "Can you inform me as to what year it is based on the information we have here?"

"Certainly," _Pegasus_ replied. After a few seconds, it continued. "Based on the data given, we are currently in the year 12 AKW."

"Fifteen years after the Keyblade War," Blaster repeated. "Sora and Kairi have no idea they were born in the midst of the greatest war in the universe....well…this universe anyway."

"Based on the other data given, I can predict that these magical stones have the same energy signature as the Crux Stones," _Pegasus_ said. "There could be a possibility that someone has scattered the stones throughout the universe."

"Alright," Blaster said. "Search for power signatures similar to those of the Crux Stones."

"I will not have to search long," _Pegasus_ replied. "Sensors are indicating an energy spike from Olympus Coliseum."

"Good thing we are headed there," Blaster muttered. "Save the other data for another time. I'm headed to the hologram room to fight a Holographic version of that Fire Seeker. We should reach Olympus Coliseum within the next hour and a half. Take us out of hyperspace in exactly 85 minutes."

"Orders acknowledged," _Pegasus_ replied as Blaster stood up, hid the monitor and keyboard, and walked out the door to get to the Hologram room.

_**ITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITF**_

In the World That Never Was, completely oblivious to the fact that Nox and Xarch had passed through, Maleficent stood at the top of the rebuilt portion of the Castle That Never Was. Also standing with her was Pete, mostly-loyal to the end. As they stood, overlooking the city, three individuals arrived. Maleficent turned in time to watch them reach the top. The first to rise to the top of the steps was an armored individual in all black and yellow. The next was a tall man in swirling black robes, and the final was a man who looked like he got crossed with a squid and/or some crustaceans, and he wore a rusted cutlass on his left hip.

"Welcome," Maleficent said, bowing. The other three did the same. When they all stood erect again, Maleficent continued. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. As you might know, I am Maleficent, and this is Pete."

"Nice to see ya'," Pete replied.

"You may refer to me as Royal Pain," The armored individual said, speaking in a voice similar to Darth Vader. "It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Lord Voldemort, at your service," The tall man replied.

"The name's Davy Jones," the squid man replied.

"Well, I have called you all here to work with me to stop someone," Maleficent said. Conjuring a table in a wave of green flames, she motioned for all of them to get a closer look at the center of the table, where she conjured an image of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. "I need the girl to open the door to Kingdom Hearts. However, the other four keep getting in my way."

"Why should we help you if all you talk about is you?" Voldemort demanded, brandishing a white wooden stick.

"Very simple, Lord Voldemort," Maleficent said. "Once I am able to get the door opened, we should be able to infuse each world with Darkness, and rule on high as masters of all."

"I accept the offer, but I don't see where the benefit is for me," Jones said. "I can only stay at sea, fated to step foot on land but only once every decade."

"Then, with your new-found power, you would be able to take all of the land and submerge it under the sea."

Everyone but Pete nodded to each other.

"So, uh, what's with the stick?" Pete asked, directing his question to Lord Voldemort.

"This is a wand, you imbecile" Voldemort replied, angrily. "Would you care for a demonstration?" he asked, twirling the wand in his hand, causing multi-colored spars to erupt from the tip until a jet of red sparks shot from the tip and hurtled towards Pete.

"No thanks," Pete said, quickly conjuring a heartless to take the blow. The spell ripped through the creature and caused it to explode into black smoke and dust, the pink heart floating away to join Kingdom Hearts.

"Impressive," Maleficent said. "Now, Pete," she added, turning to the overgrown cat, "you will go to other worlds and see if you can find more recruits. We will need all the help we can get."

"Of course, your malevolence," Pete said, bowing before running down the stairs to grab a gummi ship.

"You had better not keep us waiting, Maleficent," Royal Pain replied.

"No need to worry," Maleficent assured. "As soon as the door is opened, I can guarantee your satisfaction." She then started to laugh, prompting the others to laugh with her.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": A new enemy is revealed to the team (_"_Pegasus_, can you get me a scan of the dart-shaped ship?" Blaster asked._). But, who controls them (_"No doubt a follower of the Seekers," Sora said_), and what are they (_"Partially Heartless and Partially Nobody," Xarch said._)? Tune in in two weeks for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Fridays at 9/8c.**

**Please Review. Comments welcome, Flames will be thrown into outer space.  
**


	10. CH IX: New Enemies

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies (and these Seekers).

**Chapter IX: New Enemies**

Inferno lunged at Blaster again, the Bond of Flame swinging wildly. Blaster ducked again just as the blade swung at his head. Inferno then ran right through Blaster, fading out and becoming pixilated as he passed. Blaster blocked the blade, and swung three times at the Seeker of Fire. Each attack was blocked, at least, to the best of the Hologram's moves. Blaster couldn't replace the Hologram with the real thing.

"_Pegasus_," Blaster said, watching as the Seeker of Fire stumble to a stop. "Reset scene, and increase the difficulty level to standard."

"Acknowledged," _Pegasus_ replied.

Inferno disappeared, only to reappear facing Blaster, blade at the ready. Blaster's Thirteen Order Crystal got the icy remake of its look, with the purple teeth turning icy blue and causing the surrounding air to condense around it. Inferno charged at Blaster with nearly in-human speed, but Blaster's equal speed easily rivaled the armored man. Blaster swung sideways, creating another energy arc of ice. This simple move was easily dodged by Inferno, who, in retaliation, swung Bond of Flame, causing an identical energy arc, made of fire instead of ice, to erupt from the end. Blaster was quick to deflect it with a well-timed activation of his personal shield. The second arc was more powerful than the first, careening towards Blaster faster than the first.

This time, however, as Blaster prepared to raise is personal shield, the tendrils of the Dark Heart Curse flared again. The holographic flames pixilated and faded, as did Inferno. The battlefield that Blaster had setup was a barren wasteland, but even that disappeared, revealing the original gray of the hologram room. As soon as the tendrils faded, Blaster dropped to one knee, clutching his chest like he did when facing Riku when he was possessed by Xehanort's Heartless. Blaster gasped, releasing his hold on the blade, causing it to vanish in a shower of white, black, and blue sparks, as it was still infused with the Blizzard element.

"Thanks for cutting the program," Blaster gasped. Before _Pegasus_ could respond, the ship rocked like it normally did when it exited hyperspace. "Why have we dropped out of hyperspace?"

"A new enemy vessel somehow latched itself to the exterior of the ship before we left, and it sabotaged the hyperdrive generators," _Pegasus_ replied. "I suggest you get to the bridge. Sora is getting worried because we exited in the midst of a fleet of Nobody Ships."

"Tell them I'm on my way," Blaster said. He instantly got back on his feet, and sprinted down the hall to the stairs so that he could go to the bridge. He was about as fast as the Holographic Seeker, if not faster. By the time he reached the Bridge, _Pegasus_ had finished letting everyone know he was on his way.

"How fast did you run?" Sora demanded.

"Fast enough," Blaster replied, plopping down in his chair.

"We dropped out of hyperspace," Nox said.

"The result of a foreign saboteur," Blaster replied, bringing up the manual targeting system for the hidden missile placements near the nose.

"We are approaching a fleet of enemy ships," Donald said, checking the radar, and comparing it to the view screen.

"Then man the battlestations!" Blaster said. No one moved an inch as he armed the two laser cannons on the wings of the ship. Blaster noticed this, and gave an annoyed, "NOW!" command.

Blaster's order caused chaos as the rail guns and the smaller MK 2 Energy Cannons were armed and manned. There were 15 energy cannons, and a large number of rail guns placed around the ship, and each one could be manned by a console on the bridge. Blaster took his first look at the view screen watching as the ships approached rapidly. A number of them were the standard Knight Head ships, but there were a number of Dragonflies, and a Reaper's Wheel. In amongst the enemies were new enemies. These new enemies were sleek looking ships, looking like a very large and high-tech dart. The wings were in the shape of an X, similar to an X-Wing from Star Wars, and were painted gold. The nose was shaped to a point, where Blaster thought the weapons fire would come from.

"_Pegasus_, can you get me a scan of the dart-shaped ship?" Blaster asked.

_Pegasus_ didn't respond, but Blaster's data screen began to show the wire frame of the unknown ship. The interior of the creature, assuming it was a creature, began to show the makings of a power source, and weaponry placements, one on the nose, as Blaster expected, and one on the end of each of the four wings. The scan revealed the blue body, with the yellow nose, and the golden wings. An unknown symbol on the wings looked like a lightning bolt was separating the Heartless and Nobody symbols.

"Scan complete," _Pegasus_ replied. "This creature is not a Heartless or a Nobody, but they are not unlike either. In fact, their energy signature is almost like a combination of the two. I would also say that they have been technologically modified."

"Weapons are armed," Nox said, switching on the targeting system. "They will be within firing range in 20 seconds."

"Any known defenses for that unknown enemy?" Blaster asked.

"I cannot detect any other defenses than the five energy cannons," _Pegasus_ replied. "If they have any other defenses, I don't detect any."

"Firing range in 5 seconds," Nox replied, locking on to the nearest Knight Head.

"Raise shields," Blaster ordered. What appeared to be a green oval sphere engulfed the ship for a fraction of a second, and one of the three screens on Blaster's console changed to show the tri-view of the ship, surrounded by the green, bubble-like shield. Two seconds later, the fleet came within firing range and opened fire. The shots were easily absorbed by the shield. "Return Fire!"

The others were just too happy to oblige. Sora jumped the gun and started firing at the nearest Knight Head. The laser blast vaporized the enemy ship on contact, proceeding through three more Knight Heads and a Dragonfly. Donald lined up three cannons at once, all of which fired on the Reaper's Wheel, destroying it and thirteen other ships, including three Shield Nobody ships that appeared to protect it.

"Be careful with those cannons," Blaster informed. "They do pack a punch, but they will overheat. And I only have so much coolant."

Kairi had her hands full with the rail guns. She could only fire one at a time from where she sat, but she somehow had pinpoint accuracy, shredding through the agile Knight Heads like they were butter as they passed over the ship, as if they were trying to find a weakness in the powerful shield. Xarch was slightly different, shooting down Knight Heads and Dragonflies until half the fleet was destroyed, but with only two cannons. Riku was doing the same with the multiple rail guns he commanded from his post. He even seemed to be putting his own darkness into the guns, because each shot had a blackish tint to it. Goofy…was just being Goofy. Every time he shot, the projectile missed his intended target, but the target behind the one that the shot was intended for was destroyed. Clumsy accuracy he called it.

Nox was just like Xarch, shredding through the Knight Heads like they were nothing. Once he had destroyed a number of them, he turned his attention to the remaining two Dragonflies, which were destroyed instantly. This left Blaster, with his two large laser cannons, and his two missile bays, to take out the remaining enemies. Blaster launched 100 missiles, destroying a majority of the remaining enemies. All the 50 "Darts" remained standing, firing five shots at a time at the nearly impenetrable shield. Blaster watched as the regular lasers and the rail gun projectiles were either diverted or absorbed.

"Our weaponry is not strong enough to even scratch them!" Kairi said, trying to destroy one of the Darts by aiming all her guns on it and firing at once.

"Hold your fire!" Blaster said. "This will take a good amount of power, but should be strong enough to destroy them all."

The fire from the _Pegasus_ ceased, leaving the only fire to come from the Darts, which were beginning to damage the shield.

"Shields are down to 91%," Nox shouted, trying to hang onto his seat as the ship rocked for the first time.

Blaster aimed at two large groups of the Darts and fired the large laser cannons. The two cannons shot large white beams at the Darts, engulfing each one as it passed. When the laser flew off into space, dicipating as it moved away, all the Darts still stood, but, one by one, they exploded. Across the viewscreen, each one blew up silently in the vacuum of space, one right after another, with the flames from the ships extinguishing due to lack of oxygen.

"From what I am detecting," _Pegasus_ replied as the last Dart exploded, "the hull is of a very strange substance, but they do have an outer shield that deflects any fire, but each hit causes some damage to its generator, which is incorporated into the weapons. If we disable the weapons, we disable the shield, we disable the propulsion, and we destroy the Dart, as you call them."

"Thanks for that data," Blaster replied. "I hope you have enough data to create a simulation battle."

"There is sufficient data," _Pegasus_ assured. "They are a new type of enemy."

"No doubt a follower of the Seekers," Sora added. "But they look and act similar to Nobodies and Heartless."

"Like they are partially Heartless," Nox added, "and partially Nobodies."

"Partially Heartless and Partially Nobody," Xarch repeated. "Like a hybrid?"

"We don't know about hybrids," Nox argued.

"Well, if I may put my two cents in," Riku said, trying to avoid a confrontation. "If they are partially Heartless, and partially Nobody, then why don't we name these things for what they really are."

"You wanna call them Heartbodies, or Nolesses?" Nox joked, earning a smack from Xarch.

"No," Riku replied. "They are Partials. Partially Heartless, partially Nobodies."

A few seconds of silence filled the Bridge.

"_Pegasus_," Blaster finally said. "Make an additional subsection to the log. Category Name: Partials."

"Creating subsection," _Pegasus_ replied. "Should I remind you that the saboteur is still on board?"

"Have you found them?" Blaster asked.

"The enemy saboteur is currently in the main weapons storage room," the ship replied.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi," Blaster called. The trio instantly summoned their Keyblades. "Elevator at the end of the hall, go to the second floor, go right. It will be the giant doors on your left about halfway down the hall." The trio left. "Donald, could I get you and Xarch to go check on the engines? I'm sure that Xarch knows the way, being the Nobody of Char." Donald nodded and left, with Xarch in toe. "Nox, take Goofy and see if there is any damage that the sensors are not picking up. Doesn't hurt to make sure."

"On it, Captain," Nox said, saluting, before leaving with Goofy.

"That's General," Blaster said, powering down the weapons consoles.

_**ITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITF**_

On another world, somewhere in space, and shrouded in darkness, two people in armor stood behind a giant pool of magic, projecting a large 3D image of the _Pegasus_.

"The Hybrids were not a really great success," One of the armored people said. Their armor was yellow, and their helmet had lightning bolts acting as side fins. By the deep, yet cold sound to the voice, this Seeker was male.

"Those were the weak ones, remember," The other said. Their voice was high pitched and very feminine. The armor further proved the Seeker's feminity, bulging a bit more in the chest, but thinning into an hour-glass shape at the waist. Her armor was light blue, with what looked like snowflakes for the fins on the helmet.

"You two mustn't go for the small guys and gradually work your way up," Inferno said, seconds before he appeared in a sudden burst of fire. He still was helmetless, and he still clutched the hand that Blaster attacked him with. "We should send the big guns in next."

"Inferno!" the female exclaimed, looking at the hand. "How did this happen?"

"It happened when that Key-brat revived himself," Inferno replied.

"We know, we saw," the golden-clad male said. "I have not seen any regeneration like that in a long time." He then turned his attention to the injured hand. "I'll go get my med-kit for you." He promptly left the room via a yellow-tinted portal.

"We have to execute our plan to bring them back," Inferno said.

"ALL of them, or just the ones we can get to?" the female said.

"Roxas and Naminé are currently unavailable," Inferno said. The golden Seeker returned with a red bag. "I think that the revenge will be a very interesting thing to view. Even if it was an unorganized organization."

"Then the unofficial XIV will take the place of Roxas," the female said, watching as the gold-clad man tended to Inferno's "wound."

"Xion?" the gold-clad man said, surprised. "She was defective!"

"But, she was the same one who gave Roxas his unique style of fighting," the female said. "Is there any way to keep him from losing his second keyblade?"

"She wields a fake key," Inferno said, flexing his muscles as a small chunk of ice was removed from his injured hand. "It's kinda bad that our forefathers could build fake keyblades. They also built all the real Keyblades. All except for that one owned by that regenerative son-of-a-b…"

"Woah," the female interrupted. "Let's leave the analogies for a later time, ok?"

"Anyway," Inferno continued. "That Blaster character made his own Keyblade, and instantly transformed it into that Thirteen Order Crystal. I held it for a few seconds, and the power I felt in it…" Inferno trailed off, as if he was trying to place it with an analogy.

The other two nodded, looking at the magic projection, watching as the _Pegasus_ entered Olympus Coliseum space.

"I now know that the Knights of the Elements are searching for the three who fought against Master Xehanort," the female said.

"They must know we are trying to revive him," Inferno said. "We must hurry if we want to prevent another war."

"And once we revive him?" the other male asked.

"Once we revive him, we will be all powerful," Inferno said. "And nothing and no one will stand in our way."

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": Sora visits old friends (**_**Sora and Hercules grasp each other's hands in a handshake**_**). But, with the Lord of the Dead aligning himself with a Seeker (**_**Hades and the Woman Seekser smile at each other**_**), things could get ugly **_**("You are telling me that the ever so famous Titans are currently sitting in a prison somewhere in the ocean?" Hades asked**_**//**_**"Yes, Hades," the Blizzard Seeker replied. "And, with them, you could take over Mount Olympus."**_**). Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Fridays at 9/8c.**

**VIRTUAL JOURNAL:**

**PARTIALS: A new enemy that seems to combine a Heartless and a Nobody. It is unknown how they are created, but they do seem to be a formidable opponent.**

**DART: A Space Partial. These creatures have an uncanny resemblance to the X-Wing fighters from Star Wars. They do have shield capabilities, but they don't fare well against high powered lasers. There must be more out there, and they could pose a worthy threat.**


	11. CH X: Olympus Coliseum

Author's Note: Tada! This is a fabrication based on a game from Disney and Square Enix. Blaster, Nox, Xarch, _Pegasus_, and the Seekers are original characters.

**Chapter X: The Olympus Coliseum**

The _Pegasus_ slowed down as it approached Olympus Coliseum, turning to go into a low orbit, undetectable by the human eye. Sora, Riku, and Kairi returned to the bridge after successfully disposing of a Shadow Heartless, followed by Nox and Goofy. The damage control was worth it because a hairline fracture happened to be just inches from the aft shield generator, and needed to be replaced. Xarch and Donald remained in the engine room to try and repair the hyperdrive engines when the ship arrived at the intended world.

"Alrighty folks," Blaster said, standing up and walking behind his chair where there was enough room for everyone to gather in a circle. "We are about to teleport right to the surface, hopefully right in front of the coliseum doors."

In a flash of light, everyone stood before the doors of the coliseum, including Xarch and Donald.

"Ladies and germs," Nox said, spreading his arms wide as he looked at the gates to the coliseum. "Welcome to Olympus Coliseum."

_(Insert Title Sequence: Three arcs of light accompanied by the sound of swords slashing something bring up the title "Olympus Coliseum in the same block letters as in the two previous games. The two Gladiators facing each other, swords drawn, stand like their giant counter parts over the doors of the coliseum above the name. Below the name is the dark cavern-esk stalactite formation that symbolizes the Underworld. The title remains for about 5 seconds before disappearing.)_

"Yes," Xarch said, smacking Nox on the back of his head again. "We have already established that about two hours ago."

"Did I ask what the verdict was on the hyperdrive?" Blaster asked, turning to Xarch and Donald.

"Damage will take about two or three hours to repair, another 6-10 to get back to peak efficiency," Xarch replied.

"Well, we shouldn't be here more than a day," Blaster said. "Besides, we have all the time in the world to find the cure to this Dark Heart Curse."

"You should know," Nox muttered as he followed Donald, Goofy and Sora towards the doors to the coliseum. Blaster rolled his eyes, before he joined in with Xarch, Riku, and Kairi in following the "original crew" and Nox. Sora reached to open the doors when they began to open by themselves. On the other side of the doors was the one and only strongman in the coliseum: Hercules.

"Sora!" Hercules exclaimed as soon as he saw the group. He and Sora grasped each other's hands in a firm handshake. "Donald! Goofy! You brought friends?"

"Yes," Sora replied. "This is my friend, Riku," he said gesturing to Riku on his right, behind Goofy. "This is my other friend, Kairi," gesturing to her on his left, behind Donald, "and some new friends. This is Xarch," who was behind and to the left of Riku, "and Nox," who was behind and to the right of Kairi.

"And who is that back there?" Hercules asked, looking behind Sora. On the ground, writhing in pain with tendrels of darkness flying out of his heart, was Blaster.

"BLASTER!" Sora shouted, running to help Blaster. The tendrels of darkness floated as if they were underwater plants. However, this time was different. "Blaster? Can you hear me?"

Blaster opened his eyes for a second before he closed them again and shouted in pain.

"Let me try," Kairi suggested, Island Memories out and aimed at Blaster. "Sora, back away!" Everyone jumped out of the way as Kairi approached, tip pointed at Blaster's heart. "LIGHT!" Instead of transforming into her Valor Form, her blade emitted a ball of white energy that, once it hit Blaster, rippled through his body and eradicated the tendrels in a single shot. Blaster gasped, but didn't stand up. His breathing soon became more regular before he sat up. Donald was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Blaster?" Donald asked, checking Blaster's wristband for his health stats. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Blaster replied. "What happened?

"That would be Kairi," Sora replied. "She fired off some sort of curing spell that healed you. It was a ball of light that just blew the darkness away."

"Like King Mickey's Pearl attack," Blaster said. "But it heals instead of injures."

"I have been working on some simple spells in secret," Kairi said. "I'm not the best magician in the world, but, it was as if that spell had been in me all along."

"A healing spell of Light," Blaster said, standing up, "that was buried in Kairi's memory? Kinda sounds like it was a manifestation of your element. You wanted to see what you could do to heal me, but couldn't find nothing, until your heart showed you what to do."

"Never thought of it that way," Kairi replied.

Blaster got a good look around before someone started talking at him.

"Still getting into trouble, aren't we?" Hercules said, standing behind Sora. "Long time, no see, Blaster. Didn't see you last time."

"I took a short break," Blaster replied. He then looked at all the leader boards from his last adventure. "I see you still haven't taken down the championship cup ranks. We still on top?"

"Why, yes we are," Sora replied after looking at the lists behind him. Sure enough, on the top of each list, Sora's name stood out, followed by Donald's, Goofy's, then Blaster's. There were two more names up on the lists as well. One was of his friend, Cody, and the other was that of his best friend, Char. Blaster reached up, and, with ease, touched the two names.

"I'll be back," Blaster muttered to himself. "I promise."

At that point, Blaster looked down and noticed that he was floating about 3 feet off the ground. Blaster dropped back down when he noticed that everyone else was staring at him. Hercules was the most shocked.

"Are you a descendent of the gods?" Hercules asked.

"No," Blaster replied. "It's something a little bit more complicated than that. What we really need is Phil's help. We are in need of…additional training."

"Heartless and Nobodies?" Hercules asked. "Maybe Organization XIII."

"Heartless and Nobodies yes," Sora replied. "Organization XIII…no."

"Although I wouldn't be surprised if they returned," Riku added. "I mean, if Maleficent could return, I'm sure that they could find a way to make a reappearance."

"I would love to get Phil to train you, but he up and left on me," Hercules said.

"Why?" Sora asked, flabberghasted.

"Oh," Hercules replied, "he seems to think that Meg is still working for Hades. I think it's all in his head."

"Where is Meg?" Donald asked.

"That…I don't know," Hercules replied.

_**ITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITF**_

"So, lemmie get this straight," Hades said, looking at the Blizzard Seeker. "You are telling me that the ever so famous Titans are currently sitting in a prison somewhere in the ocean?"

"Yes, Hades," the Blizzard Seeker replied. "And, with them, you could take over Mount Olympus."

"Problem," Hades replied. "You are expecting me to release these guys from prison. If it was anything like the Underdrome, it'll be locked tight."

"Yes," the Blizzard Seeker said. "But you have two options. Wait until the planets align, or let me deal with the lock." She summoned her keyblade, which looked a whole heck of a lot like the Pumpkin Head mixed with her own personal touch of darkness and ice.

"Another problem," Hades said. "That idiot Wonderboy and that Key-brat and his friends would most likely get in the way."

"Then you make a deal," the Blizzard Seeker said, dropping her blade to her side. "Take away Hercules' strength, then take away their Keyblades. I have a special device devoted to just that."

Hades thought for a moment. Then, he and the Blizzard Seeker smiled at each other.

"I would need something that would benefit them if I want it to work," Hades said. "And I know just the perfect candidate." Hades snapped his fingers, and Meg appeared, surrounded by ropes of darkness.

"And when you get rid of Sora and his pesky friends," the Blizzard Seeker said, "we will both have something off our backs."

The smile on Hades' face grew.

_**ITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITFITF**_

Blaster looked at the coliseum, which was full of training equipment. Each one was being used: Sora kept swinging his Keyblade at the training dummies, Kairi, was testing her agility by having plastic-tipped arrows flung at her by automatic crossbows (kind of like the ones from The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor), Riku was fighting alongside Sora, but from a different direction, and using different moves, Goofy was at the "Whack-a-mole" area, smashing his Save the King + into some of the training moles and throwing it like a discus at others. Donald stood in the center with Nox, each one in a friendly skirmish against each other, using only magic to attack. Xarch was standing near Blaster, working on her defensive technique with her Katana Aerial Blades against a sword swinging machine that Phil somehow created. Hercules was in the corner, working on a bar-bell, lifting well above his normal weight (probably about 100x).

Blaster stood in a corner, taking in as much data as he could so that they could continue to train while on the _Pegasus_. Blaster watched as he mentally began to talk to his ship.

_I have no idea what to do,_ Blaster said to his ship. _I am the fastest and strongest person in my universe and I cannot defeat one Seeker. What was I THINKING using the same element as him?_

"We all make mistakes, Blaster," _Pegasus_ replied. "Besides, you haven't used your Blast Arrow in a while. If you could use it against them by using it at the most opportune moment…"

_But why?_ Blaster asked. _If I were to keep my Blast Arrow secret, what purpose would it fill? I doubt any of them have a weakness to that type of energy._

"True," _Pegasus_ replied. "But what if you were to combine your Blast Arrow with another element, like creating a Blizzard Blast Arrow. Would you be able to do that?"

_That's a possible option,_ Blaster said. _I'll give them a taste of the regular Blast Arrow next time they show up._

"Well, sensors are indicating that one is on the move," _Pegasus_ said. "Looks like they will be arriving at your location in the next few seconds."

Before Blaster could even raise the alarm, fire erupted from between Nox and Donald, when the smoke cleared, Hades was standing, his blue flame hair blowing lightly in the wind. Next to him, a tower of ice appeared, which shattered seconds later, revealing the female, Blizzard Seeker.

"Hello guys," Hades said, looking around. "We need to talk."

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": The Lord of the Dead has an offer no one in their right mind would take** (_"__**Hercules gives up his strength, and you two Key-Brats give up your blades for 24 hours, okay?" Hades asked.**_**). So why have Sora, Blaster, and Hercules agreed? (**_**"Alright," Hercules said.//"Okay," Blaster said.//Sora nodded**_**) Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Fridays at 9/8c.**

**VIRTUAL JOURNAL:**

**HERCULES: Strongman of Olympus Coliseum, and son of Zeus and Hera. Once again, Hercules is training and facing off against the monsters Hades brings up. Looks like a hero's work is truly never done. He muscled his way into the big screen in **_**Hercules**_** in 1997.**

**HADES: Lord of the Dead and arch-rival of his brother Zeus. Since Hercules was born, he's been trying to get rid of the strongman to make sure that his path isn't impeded on his way to conquering Zeus. He has fallen short on many occasions. He first appeared in **_**Hercules**_** in 1997.**

**BLIZZARD SEEKER: The only Female member of the Seekers. She seems to control the element of ice. What could she want?**

**NOTES:**

**I am sorry about last week. My computer decided to catch a not-so-nice virus that turned into mal-ware that locked up Ad-Aware, and I really didn't want to risk corrupting any of my files. In response, this chapter is coming out about an hour earlier. I hope you enjoy this story, and please review/comment. Flames will be disposed of in the nearest Recycling Bin.**


	12. CH XI: The Deal

Author's Note: Only Own Blaster, Nox, Xarch, the Hybrids/Partials, and the Seekers of the Keyblades. This Episode is brought to you by the Keyblade Exchange. Whether you need a new Keyblade, or just need your old one resharpened, the Keyblade Exchange can get what you need. Currently located next to Uncle Scrooge's Sea-Salt Ice Cream Store in Radiant Garden.

Secondary Note: This update is a little late because last weekend was a little hectic. Especially with exams coming up.

**Chapter Eleven: The Deal**

"Hello guys," Hades said, looking around. "We need to talk."

In an instant, everyone turned and brandished their weapons. The Blizzard Seeker held up her hand and created a shield of ice, extending it to encompass Hades, Sora, Blaster, Hercules, and herself.

"We seem to have gotten off to a bad start," the Blizzard Seeker said. "Hi, my name is Ventisca, Seeker of Blizzard. I'm sorry for Inferno's overreaction back in Radiant Garden. He is in love with Keyblades and just loves to make out with them."

"Okay," Blaster said, advancing with the Thirteen Order Crystal still drawn defensively. "That was a little too much information."

"What do you want, Hades?" Hercules demanded angrily, also approaching with his weapon drawn defensively. Sora was a little more antsy, and had his blade ready to swing, with the muscles in his scrawny arms bulging.

"No need for weapons," Hades said, snapping his finger and dismissing Hercules' sword. Blaster stopped his approach when Hercules lost his sword, but kept his Keyblade out. Sora relaxed his stance, but still held his Keyblade defensively. "Now," Hades continued, "It seems to me that you keep working and working, and all you do is fight. Well, I'm offering you a chance to take a day off from your hero business. I mean, you don't have to save the world every day."

"Are you out of your mind?" Blaster exclaimed.

"Ah, well, we have a little bit of leverage," Hades said, snapping his fingers. In a cloud of black smoke, Kairi disappeared and reappeared inside the shield, tied with ropes of darkness, right next to her was Meg, tied similarly.

"Meg!" Hercules shouted

"Kairi!" Sora added.

"What have you done?" Kairi accused. "LET ME GO!"

"Don't listen to them, Herc-," Meg began to say, but she and Kairi disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

"Now that's going too far," Blaster said. "Let them go!"

"Well, here's the trade-off," Hades replied. "Hercules gives up his strength, and you two Key-Brats give up your blades for 24 hours, okay? Say, the next 24 hours and both Meg and Kairi here are free as a bird and safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What d'ya say? Come on."

"Are people going to be harmed?' Sora asked.

"Well, it happens, cause it's, ya know, war," Hades said.

"There is a slim chance that anyone will get hurt," Ventisca said. "In fact, we won't send any monsters to destroy you." As she said this, her hand was behind her back, but covered in her blue cape, so that no one could see her cross her fingers.

"Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh?" Hades asked. "Isn't Meg more important than they are? Isn't Kairi more important than a whole horde of Heartless?"

"Stop it!" Sora exclaimed, his arms tensing up again.

"Aren't they?" Hades asked.

"You gonna swear that they'll be safe from harm?" Hercules asked.

"Fine, okay," Hades said. "I'll give you that one. Meg and Kairi will be safe. Otherwise, you'll get your strength, or your blades back, yadda-yadda, fine print, boilerplate, baboom, okay? Just one injury to both and you'll be back." There was a pause while everyone thought about it.

"Don't listen to him!" Riku shouted, Way to the Dawn drawn.

"You, in the peanut gallery," Hades said, turning to the dark keyblade wielder. "No interfering." Hades turned to the trio again. "We're done, what d'ya say we shake on it?" Hades held out a hand to Hercules, while Ventisca held both her hands out for Sora and Blaster. Blaster was slowly undoing his blade-belt, but had his hand on his blade just in case. "Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kinda on a schedule here. I got plans for August, okay?" Still no response, except from the clinking of the hasp of his belt. "I need an answer, like, now."

Blaster still held his blade in his sheath, but he held it by the blade, still suspecting foul play. Sora did too as he twirled his blade so that he held it backwards.

"Going once," Hades said, impatiently. "Going twice."

"Alright," Hercules said.

"Okay," Blaster said. Sora just nodded.

"Yes," Hades said as Hercules took his hand. "We're there! Bam!" As soon as Hercules grabbed Hades' hand, he began to feel weaker as light went from him to Hades. Sora dropped his Keyblade and ran to help Hercules to help him if, and when, he fell. Blaster just threw his blade down, while Ventisca threw a set of golden bracelets at Blaster. Blaster went to dodge, but the bracelets clapped onto his wrists like a set of handcuffs. He could feel his power draining, but he didn't have the dramatic fall to add to it. He then watched as a silver set of bracelets clamped onto Sora's wrists.

"You may feel a little queasy, it's kinda natural," Hades said as Hercules predictably fell backwards. Blaster ran over to help catch Hercules.

"Easy there, Herc," Blaster said.

"And, a deal's a deal," Hades said. With a snap of his fingers, Meg and Kairi reappeared, lacking the ropes of darkness. "Meg, Kairi, you're free to go. Sorry about the short notice Kairi. As for you Herc, don't you think Meg is the perfect little actress?"

"So she HAS still been working for you," Blaster accused, accidently forgetting that his blade was now unavailable to him.

"Yup," Hades said. "Well, gotta blaze. There's a while cosmos up there with…hey, my name on it." Hades climbed into a demonic chariot, with Ventisca at his side, as it appeared in another flash of smoke. He snapped his fingers, and the chariot took off. "So much for the preliminaries, and now on to the main event."

"That can't be good," Blaster said, standing up to go over and help Hercules to his feet. The ice shield shattered, and instantly, Riku was on top of Meg. Everyone else rushed in to prevent any altercation.

"Why?" Riku demanded, blade threateningly near her neck. "Why were you working for Hades?"

"It's not like I had a choice," Meg replied, angrily shoving Riku's blade away from her. "Hades still owned my soul. I had no choice but to work for him."

"And now he's going to try something," Nox said.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Donald asked.

"I'll be fine," Sora replied. "But, I still feel defenseless. At least last time, I lost my Keyblade to a friend."

"We may have bigger fish to fry," Kairi said. "Hercules, do you think you know what Hades meant by a 'while cosmos?'"

Even weakened, Hercules gasped at only one thought.

"He's going for home," Hercules said. "Mount Olympus."

"Can we warn the gods?" Sora asked.

"You still got the Olympus Stone?" Hercules asked. Sora nodded. It was the first thing he remembered to pack of the essentials, after his keychains and all those maps. "If you can find Pegasus, you can try to get up there."

"I've got a better idea," Blaster said. Turning to Riku, he asked, "Riku, can you still summon that Guardian thing without turning into Ansem…I mean Xehanort's Heartless?"

"I've tried," Riku said. "It hasn't been working really well, but I have been able to use the Guardian sporadically."

"Learn to better control it," Blaster said. "That is your element. At least I think." Turning to Sora and Kairi, he asked, "I will send you two as well, but I think I have an idea."

"What is your idea?" Sora asked. "You know I can't go up there to fight! I'm lacking my Keyblade! Besides, how do we get up there?"

"Then Drive with Kairi, and hope her form has a set of wings," Blaster said.

"This may feel a little weird," Kairi said, laying a hand on Sora. "LIGHT!" Sora and Kairi were both engulfed in a flash of light, blinding everyone except Blaster. When the light cleared, Kairi was the same as ever, only her top turned into a perfect tank-top that was perfectly white, and short cut, showing a little skin between the bottom of her shirt to the top of her skort. Her skort ended up shorter, turning white, and gaining an angel-wing symbol along the edge of the skirt part. Her boots came up to her knee again, turning white as well.

In addition to that, she had some sort of glow to her, flaring around her head , causing a thin, golden ring to appear floating an inch or two above her head. A set of angel wings flashed into existence on her back, unfurling in a splendor of white feathers. Kairi summoned Island Memories, and Oathkeeper appeared. Both floated casually a few inches from her hands.

"Wow," Blaster said. "Sora would love to see you like that."

_Like to see what?_ Sora asked Kairi through their telepathic link.

"This is weird," Kairi said.

_Like to see what?!_ Sora repeated, impatiently.

"I think he wants to see," Kairi said. "And so do I."

"_Pegasus_," Blaster said into his wristband, "can you bring me a mirror?"

"Pegasus?" Hercules asked, confused.

"A part of that ship that crashed here over a year ago," Riku muttered.

A mirror appeared in front of Kairi, showing her in her new, Angelic Form.

_You look beautiful._ Sora said.

"Thanks," Kairi said, answering Sora and thanking Blaster for the ability to see herself entirely.

"Thank you, _Pegasus_," Blaster said. "Please return the mirror and bring me a short sword." The mirror disappeared, and in it's place, a replica of the King's Sword appeared, tip down in the ground. "Kairi, take the sword and give it to Sora when your drive is done. I don't expect a brute force attack"

"You might have a little problem at the gates," Hercules said. "Just tell Hermes to get my mother or my father to come so that you can warn them officially of an impending attack."

"Glad to," Kairi said, testing out her wings for a bit before flying at top speed towards Mount Olympus. Riku conjured the Guardian for the first time with confidence, then, with a nod, shot after Kairi, being held in the grasp of the Guardian.

"I just want to know what Hades is doing," Blaster said. "Meg, you'll be with me. We're going to find Pegasus, the horse, and see if we can get Phil."

"Why?" Hercules asked.

"Because, Wonderboy," Meg said. "You never know when you need back-up."

_**ITFITFITFITFITF**_

Hades and Ventisca hovered over the ocean as the planets aligned. A whirlpool appeared until it looked like it was spiraling down a large drain. At the bottom was a cage seemingly made out of lightning. Inside this cage were different creatures, about as large, if not larger than Optimus Prime standing erect. There was one made of ice, one of solid stone, one of molten lava, one of wind in the shape of a tornado, one of what appeared to be water, and the oddball of the group, a cyclopse.

"Brothers," Hades shouted down. "Titans! Who was it that put you down there?"

"Zeus!" the Titans replied, in a menacing way.

"And what would you do if I were to release you?" Hades asked

"Destroy Zeus," The Titans replied.

Hades conjured a large ball of fire.

"Good answer."

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": With the Titans released (**_**"My Lord!" Hermes shouted, skidding to a halt in mid-air. "My Lady! The Titans have escaped!**_**"), the battle for Mount Olympus has begun (**_**AND THEY ARE PRACTICLY AT OUR GATES!"**_**). And not even Hercules is safe (**_**"Phil, Hercules is in trouble!" Blaster exclaimed."**_**). Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." (Most) Fridays at (around) 9/8c.**

**VIRTUAL JOURNAL**

**VENTISCA: The Blizzard Seeker. She is a little friendlier than Inferno, but still, just as deadly. Her name seems to be the name for "Blizzard" in Spanish.**

**PEGASUS: The winged horse of mythology, and best friend of Hercules. He has helped once before, mainly being Hercules' trusty steed. He first appeared in **_**Hercules**_** in 1997.**

**Please Review/Comment. Constructive criticism welcome. Reminder: Flames will be launched into space.**


	13. CH XII: Warning the Gods

Author's Note: Sorry for the little hiatus, but I have loads of things going on at the moment. If I'm lucky, next update will be Friday before noon. Anywho, I do not pwn Kingdom Hearts. Mainly because Xaldin pwns me. Blaster, Nox, Xarch, and the seekers are the only ones (thus far) that I own.

**Chapter Twelve: Warning the Gods**

Blaster lowered his body towards Pegasus's neck as he and Meg rode swiftly to find Phil. Pegasus was found tied up in a nearby stable, easily the work of Hades or his side-kicks Pain and Panic. Blaster quickly helped Meg on before getting on himself, using the reigns that kept Pegasus tied to a post as help. Now, even though she was riding side-saddle, Meg was clinging to Pegasus as the shoulder blades in front of them beat rhythmically up and down.

"You think Hercules might overhear where he might be going," Blaster shouted over the wind. They weren't going fast, but it was fast enough to shout to be heard.

"There he is!" Meg shouted, pointing towards a stone stairwell going towards a boat.

"Hold on!" Blaster shouted, steering Pegasus down into a nosedive towards a Satyr nearly halfway down the spiraling staircase.

"PHIL!" Meg shouted, getting the Satyr's attention. Pegasus, under the direction of Blaster, came to a sudden stop hovering next to Phil as he stopped on the stairwell.

"Well, if it isn't sweet cheeks," Phil muttered, "and a Junior Hero to boot."

"Phil, Hercules is in trouble!" Blaster exclaimed, ignoring the fact Phil had just put Junior in front of Hero.

"Why does he need me when he's got friends like you?" Phil demanded.

"Well, he insists upon saving the people even though Hades just sapped him of his power," Blaster said.

"Basically," Meg added, "He decided to stop listening to us."

About half an hour after Riku and Kairi (with Sora in toe) left, the giant cyclopse arrived, forcing Blaster to hasten his search for the winged horse. When he did, he ordered Donald and Goofy to stay with Hercules and try to hold off its destructive rampage. Nox and Xarch stayed behind to help as well, but Hercules wanted to add his help, even if it meant killing himself.

"Good!" Phil replied, turning back towards the boat. "He's finally learned something!"

"Will you get your horns out of your (CENSORED) and LISTEN?!" Blaster asked, throwing a bolt of lightning from his free, left hand. The men in the boat stopped dead, staring at Blaster on the winged horse as Phil turned around to see that Blaster had just shattered the rock where his feet were seconds ago.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong," Meg admitted. "Hades had me under his thumb," she added to Blaster under her breath. "But this isn't about me, or Blaster! It's about him!"

Phil turned away again.

"If you don't help, he's going to die!" Blaster shouted. "Do you want that to happen to 'your boy,' Phil?"

Phil, who was nearly at the bottom, stopped suddenly, and turned around, with the look of shock in his eyes. Blaster nodded sternly, knowing that his message got across.

_**ITFITFITFITFITF**_

When Kairi and Riku left, Riku soon caught up with Kairi, flying into the clouds near the top of Olympus. They could see the gates slowly coming into view, until they were the only things above the clouds. In that instant, after they had reached the top of the clouds, Riku's Guardian dissolved, leaving him standing on the clouds. It was also at that point when Kairi's drive with Sora ended. The flash of light was enough to get a blue man to fly towards Kairi, who was revealed in her original clothing, with Sora at her side. The blue man had a white toga on, golden winged sandals, a golden winged helmet, a golden staff, with a set of wings on it, and, the oddest in the current arrangement, a pair of Blue-tinted "Whoopie Goldberg" style glasses.

The messenger of the gods zipped forward until he was face to face with Sora.

"What are you doing up here?" Hermes asked.

"Hermes," Sora said, backing away slightly, "we have been sent by Hercules. Please summon Zeus or Hera, for we have an important message from his son."

"Why doesn't he just use the statue?" Hermes asked.

"Right now," Riku said, "that is not important. Summon Zeus or Hera immediately."

"Okay, whatever you say," Hermes said, zipping away through the gates. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all walked along the clouded ground until they were standing right at the gates. A few minutes later, Zeus, King of the Gods, appeared in front of them.

Zeus had tan skin that glowed an eerie yellow to compliment the fact that he was a god. He wore a purple toga, with what appeared to be the Olympus Stone on it, just below the shoulder. He had a white beard and long white hair. When he spoke, it was a deep and booming voice, one that indicated leadership and strength.

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded. "Hermes said that Hercules sent you to see me. Why are you here?"

"Lord Zeus," Sora said, sinking to one knee and bowing respectively. Riku and Kairi did the same. Sora then rose to look into Zeus' blue eyes. "I am Sora, the Keyblade Master and hero of Olympus Coliseum. These are my friends. To my right is Riku, my trusted friend. To my left is Kairi, Princess of Heart."

"Sora?" Zeus asked, curiously. He leaned over for a loser look, squinting, then realized who it was. "OH! Sora! Famed Keyblade Master and the boy who helped my son defeat Hades a second time." Standing back upright, he added, "Now what can I do for you?"

"We came to warn you," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Riku added. "Turns out that Hades isn't as defeated as we thought he was, and now we think that he's going to attack Mount Olympus."

"What?" Zeus asked. He thought for a moment, then added, "Come in, come in. We will discuss it further with Hera."

The gates opened and Zeus grabbed Sora, Riku, and Kairi by their hands and quickly dragged them through. The three mortals were dragged through the clouds until they came face to face with Hera. She was strangely pink, with darker pink clothes, and a pink aura. Even her hair was a reddish blonde. She looked at Zeus, and immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Hera asked, conjuring five chairs, two of which were thrones before sitting down.

"We believe Hades has planned to attack Mount Olympus," Riku said again.

"What do you know?" Zeus asked.

"Hades took your son's strength in exchange for a mortal girl, like us," Kairi said. "In addition, Sora and Blaster have given up their keyblades; Sora for keeping me safe, and Blaster for who knows what reason."

"Blaster?" Hera asked. "You mean Blastbone Clarkson?"

"The very same," Sora said.

"Before we go any further," Zeus said, "I was wondering what sort of authentication you have? How do we know you aren't trying to lie to us?"

"Because," Sora said, reaching for his pocket, "We have the Olympus Stone, given to us by Hercules himself." Sora withdrew his hand from his pocket, with the Olympus Stone in hand.

"That's not going to do you much good if you don't have your Keyblade," Zeus said. "Of course, I don't expect a lot of fighting."

"That won't be important," Sora said. "I'll try to keep myself safe on the sidelines. Besides, it's not like he took away my magic."

Zeus nodded, and Hera thought.

"Oh, wait," Kairi exclaimed. From her side, in the sheath it came with, she held out the King's Sword: The very same sword that Sora used in his dive into the heart (assuming those of you at home who have the game actually used the sword over the staff and shield). "Blaster told me to give it to you when our drive was over. He said you could borrow it."

Sora was handed the sword. Its short blade and hand and a half handle nearly fit into his hands as if it were only yesterday he had chosen the power of the warrior. He gave it a few test swings before inspecting the blade. Solid steel, with a golden guard, and King Mickey's Symbol. As soon as he lowered the blade to his side, Hermes flew in franticly.

"My Lord!" Hermes shouted, skidding to a halt in mid-air. "My Lady! The Titans have escaped! AND THEY ARE PRACTICLY AT OUR GATES!"

"Titans?" Kairi asked.

"The elemental beings that, if unleashed, and I see they have been, they would cause utter chaos!" Zeus said. "Someone must have released them!"

"So, we are in trouble!" Riku said.

Riku and Kairi summoned their keyblades, but Kairi changed back into her Angelic Form.

"Hermes!" Zeus shouted. "Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counterattack! GO! GO!"

"Gone, babe," Hermes said, saluting before running off and alerting the other gods and goddesses on Olympus.

"I'm gonna go see if I can stall them at all," Kairi said before diving into the clouds.

"No way am I going to let her have all the fun," Riku said, reaching out to Sora. "Darkness!" Both Riku and Sora were engulfed in a cloud of darkness, and when it dispersed, Riku looked much different. His white undershirt turned blood red, and his pants had a demonic wing design on it. Two black, bat-like wings sprouted from Riku's back, complete with the exposed finger at the joint of the wing. Riku's primary Keyblade was still the same Way to the Dawn, but his secondary was now Sora's Oblivion. It actually made perfect sense because the Light blade of the Oathkeeper was Sora's reminder of Kairi, and the Oblivion was the same for Riku.

_First drive with me_, Sora said. _Let's see what this form can do_.

Riku smirked, then dove like Kairi. As soon as he penetrated the cloud base, he saw Kairi, spinning down in her Angelic Form, both Keyblades floating just beside her shoulders, aimed tip down, and her wings folded behind her back. She was headed straight for the Rock Titan, careening down at such a high speed that she would flatten herself on him in a second. Just before she made impact, her wings unfurled and she swooped down below the charging feet of the Rock Titan, who was just about ready to start climbing the mountain. As Kairi swooped around, her Keyblades moved in front of her, each one slashing at the back of the Rock Titan.

_Dang,_ Sora said. _She's gotten good!_

"Time and a place, Sora," Riku muttered to himself, unfolding his demonic wings to engage with the Ice Titan right behind Kairi. The battle for Olympus had begun.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": When Kairi and Meg are injured (_Blaster swung his fist, and connected with Meg's arm.//Sora's punch landed right where he wanted it to: Kairi's thigh._), Hades realizes that his deal was not as water-tight as he wanted it to be (_The bracelets fell off Blaster/Sora. Simultaneously, Hercules got his strength back, his strength returning just in time to land a punch on the Cyclopse_). Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." This Friday by 12pm/11am C.**

**VIRTUAL JOURNAL:**

**PHILOCTETES: Hero Trainer Extraordinaire. He has helped numerous heroes become heroes, with each one falling short. The one exception: Hercules. Since then, he has helped train Hercules to keep him in top shape (not that he really needs it). He appeared in _Hercules_ in 1997.**

**HERMES: Messenger of the Gods. Hermes is a fast talker, but not the type of fast talking like Hades. He was the first to see the Titans approaching, and got the word to everyone as fast as a god could. This incarnation appeared in _Hercules_ in 1997.  
**

**ZEUS: King of the gods and Hades' brother/rival. He is also the father of Hercules. When the titans attacked, he fought back using thunderbolts. This incarnation first appeared in _Hercules_ in 1997.**

**HERA: Zeus' wife and mother of Hercules. She was warned by Hercules indirectly through Sora that Hades would attack, and even joined the battle herself. She first appeared in this form in _Hercules_ in 1997.**

_R__iku's Demonic Drive: In this form, Riku gains a greater power of darkness, and a set of demonic wings. In this form, Riku can wield two keyblades: Way to the Dawn and Oblivion._

Author's Note 2: I would like to thank most of you for patiently waiting for me to get another chapter up. Honestly, after this week, there will be more regular updates.


	14. CH XIII: The Deal is Broken

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Nox, Xarch, and the Seekers.

Today's Chapter is brought to you by the Association for the Support of Avid Procrastinators. To support ASAP, please call 987-654-3210.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Deal is Broken**

Hercules could barely stand on his own two feet. Since Blaster left, the Cyclops had been tossing him around like a rag-doll, and he looked like one at the moment, sitting with his back to a broken pillar with blood running from his nose. Donald quickly healed the famed strongman before quickly getting back to the fight against the horde of heartless that accompanied the Titan. Just after Blaster left, Nox and Xarch displayed their true potential when the two Aerial Blades, including the handles, Xarch was using ended up slicing through heartless twenty feet away, moving with the movements of their master. Nox's chain whip had a layer of Darkness on it, causing the normally black metal to combine with the purple hues of Darkness.

Donald and Goofy were having the hardest time with the heartless, even though they were mostly comprised of Shadows and Neoshadows. There were a few Large Bodies and a few Morning Stars in the group, but, at the rate the Heartless were coming, there was no way to keep them all at bay forever. Donald sent another Morning Star into a cloud of black smoke just before Goofy pushed him aside so that he wouldn't get crushed by the colossal Cyclops. Before either of them could stand up, Nox and Xarch landed on top of them, avoiding an explosion that signaled that Nobodies had now entered the mix, mainly Dusks, but partially Assasins and Dancers.

Three Morning Stars began to close in on the group of four, leaving Hercules, still battered and bruised, to run at the Cyclops again, this time knocking the strongman into a billboard with his name and upper body on it, posing with his big muscles. Everyone in the small group prepared to defend against the spinning Heartless, jumping over one another, when…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

In quick succession, six gunshots were heard, and the three Heartless disappeared into clouds of smoke, each releasing a pink heart that disappeared to rejoin Kingdom Hearts. Donald looked in the direction the shots came from, and he saw Blaster, swooping down on Pegasus, with Meg and Phil right behind him. Blaster had one hand on the reigns, and the other hand held a black revolver, the end smoking.

"BLASTER!" Donald shouted. "Get them over to Hercules. He seriously needs help."

"Grab the reigns," Blaster said to Meg, passing the reigns to her. While they soared overhead, Blaster jumped off and landed, feet first, next to Nox. From his belt, he pulled out another revolver, this one silver, and shot three Dusks, causing them to disappear in a flash of light.

"What are those?" Xarch asked, going back into battle with the Heartless.

"Two heavily modified Colt 45 revolvers," Blaster replied. "The one on my right has Anti-Heartless bullets, and the one on my left has Anti-Nobody bullets. Each bullet kills their intended target with one shot…assuming that the Heartless or Nobody is either weakened, or one of the lower tier, like Dusks, Solders, and the like. I got them from _Pegasus_ on the way back." Blaster reloaded the Black revolver, brought it up and pulled the trigger twice. The black bullets that came out had the same Heartless Insignia on it, but, like the Keychain to Riku's blade, didn't have the X in the middle of it. The intended target, a Large Body, took the bullets in the chest, dissolving into black dust and the pink heart. Blaster turned around, unaware that he was going to be attacked by a Dancer.

"BLASTER! LOOK OUT!" Goofy shouted, racing to block the seemingly inevitable blow. Blaster raised his silver revolver over his shoulder, and fired a single shot into the Dancer's "head", killing it with a silver bullet that had the Nobody Insignia, but with an X made of black thorns.

Meanwhile, Phil had caught up with Hercules, and was trying to get him back to his senses.

"Listen, Hercules," Phil said. "I didn't train you to be a wash-out. Come on, you can take him! He's just a pushover!"

"You've been right all along, Phil," Hercules said, sitting with his back against a wall, nose bleeding again. "I'm still just a rookie, and dreams are for rookies."

"No, quitting's for Rookies," Phil replied. "You have brains, kid. Use them!"

It was at that moment that the Cyclops found Hercules again, but, this time, Hercules was ready. The Cyclops grabbed Hercules to bring him back up to eye level. Hercules quickly grabbed a burning torch, and, as soon as he was at the right height, plunged the torch into the single eye of the giant Titan. It roared in agony, drawing everyone's attention.

"If he had his strength back," Meg said, "he'd be able to take him out no problem."

"But, he loses his strength so long as you don't get hurt," Phil replied. Meg's eyes suddenly lit up.

"And I know how to get around it," Meg said. She turned to the battle that was taking place and found the closest person to her. "Hey Blaster!"

"What?" Blaster replied, still taking out Heartless and Nobodies.

"I need you to come here and do a favor for me," Meg said. Blaster very carefully made his way over to Meg, all the while reloading his two revolvers with the "magic" bullets that seemed to regenerate on his belt, albeit a bit slower than Blaster wanted.

"What can I do for you?" Blaster asked, still shooting.

"I need you to hit me," Meg said. Blaster turned around and looked at Meg as if she had just grown three additional heads. "It's a loophole in Hades' deal."

"Okay," Blaster said, holstering his revolvers. "Would you like a Shiner, or would you rather I aim for something a little lower."

"Anywhere," Meg said. "Just, don't kill me."

Blaster and Meg both took a deep breath. While Meg braced, Blaster swung his fist, and connected with her arm. She yelped in pain before clutching where Blaster hit.

"I didn't break anything, did I?" Blaster asked.

"No," Meg said. "But it sure feels like it."

The Cyclops, still blind from the torch, didn't notice that Hercules had wrapped his ankles in rope. The giant, one eyed monster tripped and fell off a nearby cliff. At the same time, Goofy took out the last Shadow by throwing Save the King+ at it like a frizbee. When everything quieted down, the Cyclops' body finally hit the bottom of the cliff, causing the whole earth to shake. A large pillar behind Hercules began to fall in his direction. No one else noticed it, but Hercules began to glow before the pillar fell. As the pillar fell, Blaster took notice and tried to alert the unknowing demi-god. Before he got the words out, though, the pillar had already fallen on Hercules' back, cracking in two and falling around the strongman. Herc, however, wasn't really phased by it, and, surprisingly, shrugged it off.

"What the…?" Hercules asked. "How did I get my strength back?"

"Hades' deal is broken," Meg said. "He promised I wouldn't get hurt…again."

Blaster looked down and watched as the bracelets fell off his hands like in the movie _Aladdin_, and his Thirteen Order Crystal reappeared in his hand.

"Hercules, we must hurry," Blaster said. "We can still stop Hades. I mean, we still owe him a fight."

"We'll stay with Meg," Goofy said. "Just in case. You take Nox and Xarch."

"You're gonna be all right," Hercules said to Meg. "I promise." Meg smiled.

"Of course I will be," Meg replied. "It was just a punch to the arm."

Hercules stood up, with that defiant look on his face. "Let's go, Pegasus!"

Hercules clambered on his winged horse, and flew off. Blaster looked at the others, then jumped into the air, flying superman style with Nox and Xarch right behind him. Blaster said nothing, but he was the one making them fly, using his ability to manipulate the air. When they got to Mount Olympus, they heard the familiar voice of Riku.

"It's about time!"

_**ITFITFITFITFITF**_

Riku and Kairi continued to fight in their Drive Forms, but each blow did little to no damage to the advancing Titans. Occasionally, they had to avoid getting struck by one of Zeus' Lightning bolts, barely missing them each time. Kairi continued her assault against the Rock Titan, but she quickly swapped Riku for the Ice Titan due to a miscommunication when the two Titans realized they had little pests trying to attack them. They also had to avoid the attacks of the others.

"I dunno about you," Kairi shouted, dodging a blast of Lava from the Magma Titan, "but I don't think we're doing too well."

"Kairi, look at your Keyblades!" Riku shouted, narrowly avoiding a wind pocket thrown at him by the Wind Titan.

Kairi looked at her floating Keyblades and noticed they were glowing white. Thinking quickly, she backed away from the Ice Titan and placed her Keyblades in front of her, aiming both at the same spot.

"LIGHT!" she called. Two jets of pure Light erupted from the tips of her Keyblades, striking the Ice Titan full in the chest. The Titan did stop, and checked his chest, but it just put a crack in his still icy armor. That's when Riku looked down at his blades. They were glowing with darkness, which Riku launched at the Ice Titan as well. That attack just increased the size of the crack by just a little.

_This isn't working,_ Sora said to Riku, who was still in his Form with Sora. _Maybe we should retreat._

"Kairi!" Riku called. "Head back to the gates! We'll defend against the Heartless or Nobodies that get through."

Riku and Kairi sped back through the clouds, leaving the Titans behind for the moment and rushing through the gates. They ended their drives, and Sora returned, holding King's Sword in his hand. As soon as they turned around, a horde of Heartless appeared, followed closely by the Titans. It didn't take them long to bust through the gates. Sora, Riku, and Kairi charged into battle, taking down Heartless after Heartless, mainly Shadows and Large Bodies, but they were being pushed back as the Titans charged.

"I need more thunderbolts!" Zeus shouted, unaware that everyone else was either being captured, or was already captured by the increasing army of Heartless.

"Uh," Hermes said, flying in, "Hephaestus has been captured, my Lord. Everyone but the Keybladers have been captured." Just then, two Hook Bats appeared and began to take Hermes away. "I've been captured!" Hermes exclaimed.

The Ice and Magma Titans began to encase Zeus in a mountain of rock, and they were exceeding in doing so. Elsewhere, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were finally cornered by a horde of Heartless and Nobodies (who had just joined the fight), all of which were closing in on the helpless Keybladers.

"Zeusy!" a voice said. The owner of the voice appeared in a horseless, black chariot with the Blizzard Seeker at his side. "I'm home!"

"Hades!" Sora exclaimed. "I knew you would be behind this!"

"Can it, Key brat!" Hades said.

"I swear to you, Hades, when I get out…" Zeus said, his arms and upper body encased in congealing stone.

"You'll what?" Ventisca said. "Scold us for being such bad guys."

"I'm the one giving orders now, bolt boy," Hades said, happily. "And I think I'm gonna like it here."

The Keybearers were slowly getting enclosed by the sea of Shadows, Neoshadows, Lance Soldiers, Dancers, and Creepers, cutting off most of their options.

"We could go with a full out assault," Riku said.

"No," Kairi replied. "We should be more defensive. Going in on a full attack would be suicide with only two Keyblades."

"Actually, I had a better idea," Sora said. "Since I am practically useless without my Keyblade, and Hades said that while we had our weapons removed that Kairi wasn't supposed to get hurt…"

"Are you saying that we should hurt Kairi in some way?" Riku asked in a hushed voice. Kairi looked at Sora, frightened about the thought of getting hurt intentionally.

"Well," Sora said, rubbing the back of his head, "yeah. But not something life-threatening. I was thinking more along the lines of a punch. Like this."

Sora suddenly swung his fist at Kairi. It landed right where he wanted it to: her thigh. She yelped in pain, and began to rub her new Charlie Horse.

"I'm sorry," Sora said. He didn't really want to do that, but, as long as it evened the playing field, he'd do it.

"Oh no!" Ventisca said, shocked. She turned to Kairi, Riku, and Sora just in time to see the bracelets fall of Sora's wrists. Seconds later, Zeus was finally encased in congealing magma, just as Sora held out his hand to summon his Keyblade, dismissing the King's Sword back to the ship.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Hades said, blowing up, causing Ventisca to shy away from the heat.

"Sorry, Hades," Riku said, brandishing Way to the Dawn at the same time Kairi and Sora brandished Island Memories and Ultima Weapon respectively. "Your deal has been broken."

"Like that's going to matter," Hades said, angrily. He watched as the attacking Heartless were beaten back and destroyed, giving the three Keybladers a bit of a defensive gap.

Sora got into his defensive stance, but stopped when he heard the flapping of wings. Riku and Sora turned just in time to see Hercules, Blaster, Nox, and Xarch come out of the clouds.

"It's about time!" Riku said, thankfully.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": Sora, Riku, and Kairi all discover new and old abilities **_**(Sora lifted the Ultima Weapon and shouted, "Aeroga!" In an instant, he was surrounded by a vortex of air/Kairi watched as the icy breath from the Ice Titan was counteracted by a shield of white light./ Riku instinctively put up his blade in defense and watched as his dark shield appeared, but it looked stronger than before, deflecting and demolishing the boulder hurled at him from the rock Titan.),**_** while Blaster once again faces off against a Seeker **_**("FINAL BLIZZARD!" Ventisca shouted, causing a whole blizzard to erupt from the tip of her blade./"VOLCANO BLAST!" Blaster retorted, making flames erupt from the tip of his blade.).**_** Who will win this ultimate battle? Tune in next time for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire."**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Some people might be wondering what took me so long to update this story. Just so you know, I haven't died (yet…hopefully I live a long and healthy life). In fact, I had a computer issue. While upgrading my motherboard and CPU, my dad offered to install Windows 7 in place of XP. During the transfer of data, I ended up losing ALL of my documents. To make matters even worse, the flash drive that I keep the most up to date backups of this fic…Currently amongst the missing. So, as of now, I am working on trying to find the missing flash drive. In the mean time, this story will be put on (regrettably) temporary hiatus. I am sorry for any inconveniences to my readers.

On an additional note, please, no flames with the reviews. It's hard enough as it is trying to find my documents without having to use a fire extinguisher.


	15. CH XIV: Battle for Mount Olympus

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies (and maybe these Seekers...to a certain extent).

**Chapter XIV: Battle for Mount Olympus**

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, Hades!" Hercules shouted, bursting through the golden gates.

The other gods, who where chained together, looked up and saw four figures moving towards them. They all suddenly were excited as Blaster took the lead, summoning his Keyblade in one fluid motion.

"This should even the odds," Blaster exclaimed, swinging at the chain, breaking it and making it dissolve, freeing all the gods.

"Get them!" Hades shouted, pointing towards Hercules on his winged horse. Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and Kairi charged into the horde of Heartless and Nobodies, trying to get at the Air/Wind, Rock, and Ice Titans respectively. Nox and Xarch were dropped off to help with the ever-growing army of Heartless and Nobodies. Hercules flew over to the molten mountain that was his father, and Blaster made a bee-line for Ventisca. She jumped and flipped out of the chariot, hastily summoning a new Keyblade and blocking Blaster's strike and creating a barrier at the same time, encompassing her and Blaster.

"So, Inferno said that you were weak," Ventisca said. "I should have no problem in defeating you." She brandished her new Keyblade. The shaft was white and looked like one long snow drift. The teeth were semi-transparent, ice blue snowflakes. The guard was a set of curved icicles, and the keychain on the end was a white snowflake.

Blaster smirked as he floated about 10 feet in the air. He suddenly dropped and, as he prepared to fill his blade, his heart flared up for the first time in a while, causing him to fall backwards, clutching his chest. Ventisca rushed forward, blade ready for blood, humming through the air. Blaster watched as time stopped again, and he fell backwards into a dive. Before he reached the ground, everything melted into blackness, and Blaster found himself on the same mural as before, only this one was an icy blue as well.

_You have much to learn, young Key-Bearer._

"Who are you?" Blaster demanded to the voice as he landed on the mural, feet first.

_You have much to learn, and little time to learn it._

A new set of pedestals appeared, each one with a note on it. The one in front of him was green, the one to his left was brown, and the one to his right was red.

_Answer the questions carefully and truthfully, so that your path will be chosen._

Blaster walked to the green sheet, grumbling all the way. He read the letter aloud.

"What are you afraid of?" Blaster read. "Well, I would be afraid of getting old. Although that wouldn't be a bad thing, I wouldn't be able to do the same things then as I would now. Besides, getting older means you're closer to dying." The paper vanished. Blaster walked over to the brown piece of paper, reading it aloud as well. "What do you want out of life?" He thought. "I would like to see rare sites and search for ones that are even rarer." This paper vanished as well. Blaster walked over to the last paper. "What is most important to you? Friendship, hands down." The final paper disappeared.

_You are afraid of getting old, you want to see rare sights, and friendship is important to you. Wise choices. The path is set._

"Would you mind telling me what you want?" Blaster demanded.

_Your fiery temper may end up killing you. Just like your ability to control fire. If you use fire angrily, you will end up hurting the ones you love…the ones you call friends._

Ursula appeared in the center of the mural. The purple sea witch smirked as her octopus legs scuttled along the glass. Blaster quickly summoned his Keyblade, shooting balls of fire out of the end.

_As you continue on your journey, you must also keep a cool head to keep your fire in check. Water is a nice extinguisher for a fire, but it also can boil over or cool and solidify as needed. Remember, keep a cool head and a cool heart, and Ice will be your friend._

Ursula shot several little missiles of ice at Blaster, who deflected each one with a spinning Keyblade. Ursula thrust more at Blaster, but this time, just like in Blaster's fight against Inferno, the ice swirled around Blaster, as he concentrated, rejoining the missiles into one big ball of ice. The ball was then thrown across the ring, shattering on impact with the ground, impaling the sea witch with ice shards.

"If all you are going to do is make me learn to use my abilities again…" Blaster began. He never got to continue because the glass exploded, propelling him upwards, as opposed to downwards like before, to where he was prior. Blaster knew what to do as time returned to normal, and swiftly raised his Keyblade in defense. The clang of metal on metal was heard as Frost Bite, the Keyblade of the Ventisca, hit Thirteen Order Crystal. This time, the test of strength was won by Blaster, who ended up pushing the Seeker back.

"We Seekers have a special ability," Ventisca said. "Aside from the Dark Heart Curse, we have a special attack based on our element. For example," she continued, her breath now visible, "I can decrease the temperature of any given area and create an all out blizzard."

"Yeah," Blaster countered, "I have a special ability too. But I'm not gonna show it off unless I absolutely have to. Let's just call it an ace up my sleeve."

Blaster began to charge his blade up with fire, as the teeth of Frost Bite began to crystallize into more deadly flakes of snow. At the same instant, the two launched their attacks.

"FINAL BLIZZARD!" Ventisca shouted, causing a whole blizzard to erupt from the tip of the blade

"VOLCANO BLAST!" Blaster retorted, making lava and flames erupt from the tip of his blade. The two attacks met in the center and canceled each other out. The entire area was covered in steam, leaving the two inside the cloud, hidden from the battle, and each other. Ventisca was kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily when the steam cleared, and the lava rocks cooled to…well…rocks. Blaster approached cautiously. "An attack like that takes a bit out of you, huh? Lucky me I use the power of the Sun."

Ventisca removed her helmet, revealing a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair with an icy blue highlight. Her lips were the same blue as her armor, possibly due to lipstick, and her eyes were a deep, sky blue.

"I again apologize for the curse," she said. "You know, Inferno says that you and your friends have to die. But I think you're cute. Perhaps you could become one of us. A Seeker of the Keyblades. I would really enjoy that."

"You can cut that out," Blaster said, disinterested. "Mainly for two reasons. One: That will never work on me. I'm 'immune' to those effects. Two: I'm already taken."

Blaster forced a smile and walked backwards as the barrier collapsed and Ventisca disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes, pouting the whole way. "Must be a seductress," he muttered to himself. The then thought for a second, then shrugging it off to go help defeat Hades.

_**ITFITFITFITFITF**_

Sora raced to his Titan, the Air Titan, taking out any Heartless on the way. He had a single job; distract the Titan long enough for Hercules to rescue Zeus. Hercules flew overhead, and, after passing the Lava Titan got chased by a stream of Lava. Hades, who was in the way, got covered in the lava.

"No!" Hades shouted, pointing at Hercules on Pegasus. "Not me! Get him! Follow the finger and get him!" Hercules flew by again, this time with the Ice Titan following close behind with a blizzard breath. Hades was encased in ice, pointing in the opposite direction. "Get the yutz on the horse!" Hades shouted through gritted and frozen together teeth.

"OY!" Kairi shouted. "ICE BREATH!" The Ice Titan turned around. "How about something a bit more manageable!"

Sora had no time to respond because he was right on top of the Wind Titan. Sora lunged at the Titan, and passed right through.

"It'll take more than a mere Keyblade to kill me," the Titan growled, forcing a powerful gust of wind at Sora. Sora was unable to block the blow, but he did manage to use his special ability to glide to even out the gust a bit. "No Keyblade can harm me, nor can any Keyblade Master."

Sora was suddenly blown away by a powerful gust of wind, knocking him out of range and onto the clouds. He got up angrily and charged at the tornado shaped Titan. That's when he realized his problem. He was constantly going in unprotected.

"I sure hope this spell still works," Sora muttered to himself. He lifted the Ultima Weapon and shouted, "Aeroga!" In an instant, Sora was surrounded by a vortex similar to the Titan, but it was going the other way. Sora charged towards the titan. Seconds later, the Titan had dissolved into nothing as Sora sucked all the air out of him.

Sora turned around and watched Nox and Xarch battling the Heartless and Nobodies. Every now and then, the two would be back to back, surrounded, and they would let go one powerful attack that wiped out half of the Heartless surrounding them, and most of the Nobodies who were the same. They were perfect fighting machines, even if they did have a small piece of a heart. Nox kept swinging his whip like it was nothing, blocking a Heartless one second, then killing a Nobody the next, then swinging over the Heartless like he was Indiana Jones. Xarch was just fighting like General Grevious, only with two blades, and the ability to hurl them about 20 feet away and keep them swinging as if they were in her own hands.

Sora turned to Riku watching as he faced off against the Rock Titan. Riku was in his Demonic Form, dodging the boulders being hurled at him by the Titan. Kairi was also having a tough time, in her Angelic Form, trying to avoid the boulder size shards of ice, and the Titan's ice breath. Sora could only watch as Riku and Kairi both took a hit from their Titans. Kairi was flying up to attack when the Ice Titan let out a large breath. Kairi wasn't fast enough to dodge and ended up getting her wings frozen while they were half-folded from being in mid-flap. Riku was a little bit worse, because he didn't dodge fast enough either, and he ended up taking a boulder to his demonic wings, cracking them with a crunch so sickening that Riku literally fell out of his Demonic Form.

Kairi was able to recover first by reverting back on her own. As soon as she did that, she fell about three feet to the ground, rolling out of the way of another shard of ice. The Ice Titan was getting angry, so he attacked with his Ice Breath again. Kairi saw this and barely put up her Keyblade to block. She watched as the icy breath was counteracted by a shield of white light.

Riku hit the ground a little harder than Kairi, but he too was under a massive attack from the boulders. However, each one Riku hit shattered around him. Riku noticed this a split second before a massive boulder that he wouldn't be able to dodge was hurled at him Riku instinctively put up his blade in defense and watched as his dark shield appeared, but it looked stronger than before, deflecting and demolishing the boulder. Before anyone else could attack, a golden light revealed Zeus, with Hercules at the side of the mountain that encased him.

"Thank you, my boy," Zeus said. He turned to the one who made his thunderbolts. "Throw!" Hepheastus hurled two bolts at Zeus, who caught them. "Now, watch your old man work!" He threw the two bolts at the distracted, two-headed Rock Titan. With one shot, the smaller head was blown right off. The other Titans started to retreat.

"HEY!" Hades shouted. "GET YOUR TITANIC REARS BACK HERE AND KICK SOME OLYMPIC BUTT!" At that moment, Blaster nodded to the stealthy Pegasus, who blew out Hades' hair. "Whoa," Hades said, nervously, "is my hair out?"

"Well, looks like everything has gone into the bucket," Blaster said as the gods cheered. They were cheering because Hercules had found the Wind Titan as he reformed, and used him to hurl the other Titans into space, where they exploded.

"Thanks a ton, though," Hades said, wrenching his horseless chariot into high speed, away from Mount Olympus. "But at least I have one swell consolation prize…a friend of yours who's 'dying' to see me!"

Blaster, Riku, Nox, and Sora all stood, too shocked to move, while Kairi and Xarch gasped.

"Meg!" Hercules shouted, mounting Pegasus once more.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": The final confrontation with the Lord of the Dead (**_**Hades shot a Fireball, which Blaster dodged by flying under the chariot, and around to the left.**_**). In the end (**_**"He's still standing," Sora said. /"Yes, I can see that," Blaster said, sarcastically.**_**), someone is losing the battle (**_**"I think that's a wrap," Blaster said**_**). And it is EXACTLY who you think it is (coughHADEScough). Tune in next time for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Trying for Fridays at 9/8c (again**).


	16. CH XV: Hades

Author's Note: After fifteen chapters, do you seriously think that I now own Kingdom Hearts? I sure hope not.

**Chapter XV: Hades**

Everyone hurtled back to earth, Hades in the lead by a good quarter mile. Hercules was next in line with Pegasus, followed by Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Behind these three were Blaster, Nox, and Xarch. Blaster was busy giving the nobodies a device to allow them to control their own decent. After that, he launched himself down as hard as he could, passing the trio from the Islands and Hercules. Just ahead of him was the Lord of the Dead.

Hades turned around just in time to see Blaster closing in at a high rate of speed. If he had anything to say about it, Blaster would be the first in a LONG line of people that would want to kill Hades. Even though, being a God himself, he's unable to die. Hades fired a stream of fire at Blaster, who dodged it. The others behind him were able to dodge the fire as well, scattering to avoid being burnt to a crisp. As Hades finally broke through the cloud base, Blaster was right on top of him.

Blaster pulled alongside the right of the black, horseless chariot. Hades shot a Fireball, which Blaster dodged by flying under the chariot, and around to the left. Another fireball, and Blaster was now dodging above Hades.

"Pull your vehicle over!" Blaster demanded over the wind. "You are going 200 miles an hour over the legal speed limit!"

Hades threw another fireball, and Blaster was unable to completely dodge out of the way. The fireball hit Blaster in the left leg. Blaster cursed, and, as he spun around to the left side again, he summoned Thirteen Order Crystal. By this time, Hades was ready, and threw Blaster away with a punch. The rest of the group, now led by Sora, Riku, and Kairi, had caught up. Riku got there first, and, using some Dark Firaga, was able to fight fire with fire for a bit. Hades was quick to disrupt the wielder of Darkness long enough to catch him in the gut with a flaming fist.

"I gotta learn something other than Dark Firaga," Riku muttered. He fell back and let Kairi do some damage. Since she learned all her magic from Sora, she was able to quickly dodge every burst of fire, and even deflect some with Blizzaga. While she was occupying Hades, Sora pulled up as well, attempting to deliver some strong blows to The Lord of the Dead. Hades' hands were full, leaving him unable to get out of the way of the Demi-God himself. As Hercules and Pegasus pelted towards Hades, Herc swung his sword in an attempt to at least injure him. Hades had other plans.

Hades burst into his "charged-up" mode, leaving him virtually invulnerable. The intense flames were enough to be felt by everyone, even Nox and Xarch, who were still back about half a football pitch away. Blaster was the first one to approach the flaming god, and he was taunting Hades by flying next to him on his back, both arms behind his head, almost like he was resting.

Neither two saw the walls of the coliseum rushing up to meet them. Hades looked a bit too late, and ran face first into a column. His chariot disappeared in a cloud of smoke on impact. Blaster ended up crashing head-first into one of the walls, leaving a kind of silhouette of himself in the wall. The rest had landed more gracefully, surrounding the dazed Hades.

"Looks like someone forgot to look where they were going when trying to get to Meg," Nox said, his chain whip ready to strike.

"He's not the only one," Blaster replied. He walked out of the Blaster-sized hole (because, well, he made it himself), and started wobbling around, almost like he was drunk. "A multi-ton wall is not the best thing to ram your head into." He sat down near the wall as Hades got up, still in his "Anger Mode." "With a headache this big, I'm not so sure that I'm going to be able to help."

"Then let me," Sora said. Placing a hand upon Blaster's shoulder, Sora shouted "Give me strength!" Sora and Blaster disappeared in a ball of light, and Blaster felt himself joining bodies with the Keyblade Master. When the light cleared, Sora looked completely different. His entire outfit was a brighter blue than his Wisdom Form clothes, and, instead of flames, the pattern on the bottom of his shorts was of a square spiral that revolved three times around a central dot. In his hands, Sora summoned the Ultima Weapon and Oblivion. Behind him, two more Keyblades appeared, floating in mid-air a la Final. One was Blaster's Thirteen Order Crystal, but the other was completely new.

This new blade was completely rust colored. Along its straight shaft, there were three triangles for teeth, attached by the base. Four pieces of what appeared to be wire spiraled around the shaft like a quadruple helix from the teeth to the hilt. The guard was a cracked metal archway, and, right at the pommel was a triangle attached to the keychain by one of its points. There were white colored circuitry lines, similar to those found in Space Paranoids. The term Ancient Legacy came to Sora's mind as he inspected the floating blade.

"Woah," Sora said. "I feel powerful."

_Be careful_, Blaster advised. _In the words of Spiderman, "With great power comes great responsibility."_

"Let's see what this form can do," Sora said. Hades blew up the entire arena, and left himself, Herc, and Sora inside one of those convenient "boss barriers." From around the corner, Donald, Goofy, Meg, and Phil appeared, preparing to watch the action. Sora made the first move, and it was fast. Lightning fast. In fact, it was as if the two spinning keyblades behind him were helping to propel him forward to Hades. Hades blocked Sora's first swing with the Ultima Weapon, then disappeared to a different part of the arena as Oblivion came to meet him. Sora quickly turned around.

_Wow_, Blaster said. _I didn't know you were that fast._

"That must be you," Sora replied. Hades rushed at Sora again, dodging Hercules as he charged at the god. Hercules ended up in a crater as Hades deflected the charge to the ground. As the smoke cleared, Hades began to advance on Sora again. Sora rushed again, swinging Ultima Weapon at Hades' head just about as fast as he could register. Hades barely dodged the strike, and deflected Oblivion. Thirteen Order Crystal seemed to come out of nowhere, almost as if it had a mind of its own. The same thing happened with Ancient Legacy. Hades caught one, and, amazingly, dodged to the side of the other. While he was "occupied," Sora tried to strike again, swinging both of the Keyblades in his hands at the same time. Hades jumped backwards, letting go of the blade he held, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before anyone could say anything, Hades reappeared behind Sora and threw a large fireball at his back. Sora took the brunt of it in his back, but some caught his left arm as he quickly turned around. Sora groaned in pain as everyone outside the barrier pounded on the magic sphere to try and get in. In retaliation, the Thirteen Order Crystal slammed into the ground, causing a spike of earth to shoot up from under Hades, sending him flying. Sora slowly got up, noticing the burns he had gotten on his arms were healing over.

_I think those were both me_, Blaster replied.

Sora smirked as his wounds completely healed. With the two Keyblades in his hands, he slammed on the ground, which caused more spikes of earth to erupt from the ground. In a sense, Sora was now juggling Hades in the air. Sora then started juggling Hades in the air with wind. Hades, angry that he was now a juggling ball, disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared close to Sora. The Keyblade Master flung his Keyblades behind his back, and grabbed the Thirteen Order Crystal and Ancient Legacy. As Hades approached, every swing from Ancient Legacy expelled fire, while the blue-white teeth of Thirteen Order was spurting out ice every swing. Hades was relatively unaffected by the fire, but, when it came to the ice, he tried everything to avoid both the blade and the resulting block of ice that would cool him down. Just as Sora lined up for a finishing combo with all four blades, he suddenly dropped out of his form. The two extra keyblades disappeared, and Sora was left holding the Ultima Weapon.

In the same flash of Light, Blaster appeared, holding only Thirteen Order. Knowing that it wasn't either one of their faults for being unable to stay in the form long enough to finish Hades, they (without each other knowing) deduced that the form was trying to do an attack too powerful for both of them at the time being.

"He's still standing," Sora said.

"Yes, I can see that," Blaster said, sarcastically. "Try for round two?" He nodded to Sora, who nodded back.

"Blaster!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let's get this started," Blaster replied.

As soon as Blaster said "started," the two Keyblade masters launched at Hades at such fast speeds that he was unable to tell where they came from. They went through Hades, and, before running into the barrier, disappeared in a flash of light. Another flash later, and they were again, rushing at Hades, but this time from different angles. They did this a few times before they launched the Lord of the Dead into the air.

"Let's finish this," Blaster exclaimed.

The two lifted their blades towards Hades and launched Blizzaga at the same time. The ice shards erupted, almost non-stop, impacting Hades every time, knocking him out of his Anger Mode. The last launch of magic was light magic, which hurled Hades into the air. The god, now slightly weaker, ended up falling face first into the ground.

"I think that's a wrap," Blaster said. The barrier fell, and the rest of the group came rushing in. Kairi made a bee-line to Sora, and embraced him, while Riku just walked up. Nox and Xarch just approached Blaster, giving him a pat on the back.

"You think this is over?" Hades shouted as he began to get back up, shakily and clutching his chest. "Well, it isn't! This battle isn't over yet!"

Just as he was about to go back into his Anger Mode, he got a tap on the shoulder from behind. Unbeknownst to Hades, Hercules, who had sat a good chunk of the fight out of harms way, for some unknown reason, was now behind the Lord of the Dead, winding up a punch. Hades turned around just in time to get a wickedly strong uppercut to the chest, enough to make Hades' eyes pop out of their sockets. He flew higher than when Blaster and Sora were in their Drive, and was sent out so far, he crash landed on an island in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea (assuming that is the nearest body of water in this world).

"Like I said," Blaster repeated. "That's a wrap."

Meg, Phil, and Pegasus all rushed up to Hercules.

"Why did you have to do that for me?" Meg said. "You could have easily gotten killed, Wonderboy."

"Well, you know," Hercules replied. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

And, while the others looked on, Hercules and Meg began to kiss. And all Blaster could think about was making sure no hyperactive kid had a camera to ruin this special moment. Mainly because it reminded him of his promise to Char, and how he would, one day, return.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": With Hades gone (_"You have saved the world from Hades yet again," Zeus said_), Sora's team must go to another world calling for help (**_"_**Pegasus, _take us to the next world," Blaster said)_****. And the first of the 7 important stones is revealed. Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Fridays at 9/8c.**

**VIRTUAL JOURNAL:**

_Sora's Super Drive: While in this form, Sora is able to speed around at break-neck speeds, can use every natural element, can automatically heal injuries, and wields FOUR Keyblades. However, just like Final, Sora is unable to stay in this form for very long._

_Sora and Blaster's Kinetics Limit_


	17. CH XVI: The First Chaos Emerald

Author's Note: This Chapter brought to you by the Gummi Postal Service. Whether you need your package delivered around the block, or on a different world, choose GPS for all your Shipping needs. Visit us at a location nearest you.

Author's Note 2: I have been a little lax in the uploading because I keep forgetting. After Christmas is over, I'll get back into a regular schedule.

**Chapter XVI: The First Chaos Emerald**

After defeating Hades for a third time (second for Blaster), everyone wanted to celebrate, but, just like the last two times (last time for Blaster), everything was pretty much too damaged to celebrate, and the clean-up would take at least a few months, even with Herc's help. Just as everyone was getting ready to go, a cloud appeared underneath everyone, pulling everyone back up to the top of Mount Olympus. Once again, the golden gates opened, and, much to the off-worlder's surprise, all of the god burst into applause.

"Oh, I haven't seen this much excitement since Narcisus fell in love with himself," Hermes said. He was floating next to the two thrones where Hera and Zeus sat. Immediately, he turned to his right, and, everyone except Phil, Pegasus, Meg, and Herc looked to the right to see a blue man trying to kiss his own reflection.

"That is troubling," Kairi said.

"Troubling?" Blaster replied. "To me, it's more disturbing than troubling."

All the off-world members gave a collective shudder before approaching Zeus and Hera.

"You have saved the world from Hades yet again," Zeus said. "As such, even though most of you were not trained by a hero trainer, I would like to give you all the rank of Hero."

"You mean…?" Sora asked.

"Wait, I'm…?" Blaster also stuttered, unable to finish his sentence. "We're Heroes?"

"I really can't be a Hero," Xarch said. "Same goes for Kairi. We're both women, so we would be Heroines."

"It's still better than nothing," Sora replied.

"And as such," Zeus continued, "I have one hell of a reward for all of you. A jewel of tremendous power."

In a puff of white smoke, a pedestal appeared between the Gods and the Off-worlders. Sitting atop the pedestal was a green jewel shaped like a fourteen-sided die, resting on a purple pillow. Blaster's Keyblade appeared in his hand, and it pointed at the jewel on its own. A thin beam of light emerged from the tip, engulfing the jewel in a bright light. When the light diminished, the jewel was now imbedded in Blaster's Blade, near the hilt.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," Blaster said, bowing. The others followed suit. Zeus nodded in response then turned to his son.

"Hercules, my boy," Zeus said. "Are you sure you still want to remain on earth?"

"I am," Herc replied. "My life resides down on earth, and I will do everything possible to help the people of the Earth out."

"Then, take care, my son," Zeus replied. Another cloud was summoned under the feet of everyone who wasn't a god. "Thank you all for saving us, and the planet."

"The pleasure is all ours," Sora replied. As the Gods continued to cheer, the group descended back down to the surface. Once there, the gate to the Underworld glowed, and a Keyhole appeared on the doors. Sora brought his Keyblade up, fired a thin beam at the keyhole, and locked the Underworld forever. Well, at least the revolving door so that Hades couldn't come out every second to terrorize Hercules.

"Well, Herc," Sora said, "we have to go."

"Leaving so soon?" Phil asked. "We still have all that training to catch up on."

"Some other time," Sora replied. "Other people are calling out for our help."

"Don't you worry," Blaster said. "We'll come back some day."

"See ya soon," Donald said.

"Try not to work too hard," Goofy added.

"You too," Herc replied. "Be careful out there."

And with that, the Off-Worlders left to the _Pegasus_, waving as they went.

_**ITFITFITFITFITF**_

Once everyone returned to the _Pegasus_, Blaster summoned his Keyblade.

"_Pegasus_," Blaster said. "Take us out, maximum thrust, no hyperdrive."

"Acknowledged," _Pegasus_ replied. The group then made their way to the bridge, having teleported to the transporter room. The two minute trip took them out of Olympus Coliseum space. Once on the Bridge, everyone got to their stations. Blaster, with some difficulty, withdrew the green colored gem from the shaft of his Keyblade.

"Could you do me a favor, _Pegasus_, and scan this gem?" Blaster asked.

"Sure can," the computer replied. "Please place the gem on the table to the right of your chair." A small platform rose from floor, stopping once it was at the same height as the arm rest. Blaster put the gem on the table, and it immediately was covered by a number of criss-crossing lasers.

"What does that do?" Sora asked.

"It is a small scanner," Blaster replied. "I can scan anything to see how powerful it is, strengths, weaknesses, and whether anything like it has been found in the database."

"I think I got something," _Pegasus_ said.

"What is it?" Blaster asked.

"From what the readings are saying, I am guessing that this is one of those stones in that report," _Pegasus_ replied. "The energy readings in these are similar to that of the Crux Stones."

"Crux Stones?" Riku asked.

"Long story," Blaster said. "I'll explain later."

"Energy signature is suggesting that, if this gem is used, it will cause chaos," _Pegasus_ said.

"A Chaos Emerald," Sora said. "That would be a nice name."

"Bet it is the name," Kairi said.

"Uh, guys," Donald said, in a worried voice. Everyone turned to see Nox and Xarch sitting in a couple of chairs, both of them holding their heads. Blaster immediately walked over to his Nobody just before he gasped and let his head go.

"Crap," Xarch said, doing the same thing as Nox.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The Chasers," Xarch replied.

"What about them?" Riku asked

"They apparently have the power of revival," Nox said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because, we can sense them," Nox said.

"Who's 'them'?" Blaster asked.

"Give you one guess," Nox said.

"Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Bingo," Xarch said. "I would start watching backs if I were you."

"I will," Blaster promised, gripping his Anti-Nobody revolver on his right hip. "_Pegasus_, take us to the next world, but don't tell us what it is until we get within 30 minutes of there."

"Course laid in," the ship replied. "Engaging Hyperdrive." The ship shot forward, causing Goofy and Donald to fall flat on their faces.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi," Blaster said, turning towards the door, "please come with me. Until I get back, Xarch has the Bridge." Blaster walked out the door to the hallway, with Sora, Riku, and Kairi following, confused at the whole thing.

_**ITFITFITFITFITF**_

In the World that Never Was, Maleficent's crew had increased to include villans including a woman in a white dress and a blue crown named Jadis, an overweight man with black boots, a red shirt under a pair of black overalls, and a mad-scientist mustache named Doctor Robotnick, and a chameleon like lizard by the name of Randall.

"So, Squid-Face, why are you standing in that bucket of water?" Randall asked, turning to Jones.

"Because, you insolent little urchin," Jones said, offended, "I cannot set foot on land but once every decade."

"If you two are going to argue," Royal Pain said, getting annoyed, "could you please do it elsewhere?"

"Who put you in charge?" Jadis asked, angrily.

"Enough!" Maleficent said, appearing to the group in a flurry of green flames. "We must leave this world."

"What for?" Robotnick asked.

"Our Nobody 'friends' have returned," Maleficent said. "My castle is still standing in Hollow Bast-…I mean, Radiant Gardens. We must retreat and regroup there."

"I will join you at a later time," Volemort said. "They seem to be headed in the direction of my world."

"Good luck, my friend," Maleficent said, nodding at the wizard. Voldemort nodded back, then turned on his heel before he disappeared with a sharp _crack_.

Maleficent turned to the others and watched as they all disappeared using the darkness, or climbed into Gummi Ships. Soon, the only one left at the Alter of Naught was Maleficent, and that wasn't for long. In a swirl of darkness, twelve hooded figures appeared from individual portals of darkness.

"Will the intrusions never end," one of the hooded figures said. The voice belonged to Saix, and his voice dripped with the same venom as when he said that to Maleficent before Xigbar was destroyed.

"I have no quarrel with you," Maleficent said. "I only wish to leave in peace."

"You may leave," the one at the front, Xemnas, said. "But know this. If you get in our way, we will destroy you."

"You have my word," Maleficent said. She disappeared in another flurry of Green Flames.

"Xigbar, Luxord," Xemnas said. "Make sure that no one but us can get in here." Two of the hooded figures nodded and disappeared into the corridors of darkness again. "It is time to start our quest again." He pulled his hood down and looked at the remnant edge of his Kingdom Hearts. "The universe will know that Organization XIII has returned."

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": While on their way to a new planet ("_The next world is approximately 30 minutes away if we drop out of hyperspace within the next 5 minutes," _Pegasus_ said._), the crew of the _Pegasus_ look at their past (_"Nox, Xarch. Tell me, how did you end up angering one of the most powerful organizations in the universe?" Blaster asked._). But how long will it last (_"We're about to get ambushed, aren't we?" Sora asked, almost monotonously._)? Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Most Fridays at 9/8c.**


	18. CH XVII: Dinner Stories

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Charlotte Amaturie (to appear in later chapters), and their nobodies (and the Seekers, who won't appear in this chapter).

**Chapter XVII: Dinner Stories**

At 7:30pm, right on schedule, Blaster looked up from the kitchen into the large dining hall and saw everyone walk through the door. He had been busy training Sora, Riku, and Kairi with their blades and their magic. Sora displayed the ability to regain a grasp on the magic he had learned before he succumbed to the alien. Riku furthered his abilities in the darkness, and Kairi learned some helpful spells that used her light. Blaster had run the Destiny Island trio to the ground, making sure they knew partially what they were doing before they could rest. By that time, dinner was ready.

The dining hall could fit over 200 people in it, making it feel empty, even with 8 people in it at one time. So, Blaster had everyone go into the adjoined VIP Dining Suite, where it could only fit 12 people at a time. Blaster, who was wearing a chef's hat, almost burst through the doors to the kitchen with a cart full of the main course. Once everyone was served, everyone ate in silence, occasionally broken by the clinking of silverware on plates, or the small attempts to start conversation.

By 8:00, after ice cream sundaes were served for dessert, Blaster finally was able to break the ice.

"So," Blaster said. As he sat at the head of the table, he turned to his left, where Nox and Xarch were eating (because, even though they are Nobodies, they have to eat SOMETHING, right?). "Nox, Xarch. Tell me, how did you end up angering one of the most powerful organizations in the universe?"

Nox put down his spoon, while Xarch shuddered at the thought. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all suddenly were at attention, while Donald and Goofy volunteered to bring the dishes back into the kitchen to be cleaned, even though they were both really interested in the tale.

"It all started when we were created," Nox said, leaning back in his chair. "When we first arrived in Twilight Town, we were both recruited after Roxas, and Xemnas' fancy little experiment, Xion."

"Xion?" Sora asked, earning him an elbow in the gut from Kairi.

"Yes," Xarch said. "Xion was an experiment. Just like Vexen made that replica of Riku…" Riku shuddered, but no one noticed "…Xion was supposed to be a replica of Sora in case Sora would be useless in the Organization's plans. She was Xemnas', but she was imperfect."

"I remember her," Riku said. "She looked like Kairi, but she had black hair, if I remember. Because she was an imperfect replica of Sora, but a replica none the less, she too could wield the Keyblade."

"Very true," Nos said. "Anyway, she was quick to befriend Roxas and Axel, but she eventually got more of Sora's traits during his memory restoration process. After she learned where she came from, she returned to normal and left. Xarch and I were sent to track her down, as she also befriended us."

"Well," Xarch said. "The sad part was that Axel got to her first and returned her to the Organization. Xemnas 'reprogrammed' her to go after Roxas, thinking that, if she could defeat and absorb Roxas, she would become the 'real' Sora. But, you know Roxas. He's hard to beat. Xion was defeated, and she returned to her senses. But at a price. As she died, she informed Roxas of the Organizations' plan, and asked him to stop Xemnas at all costs."

"That's sad," Kairi said. "So, she just died."

"No," Nox said, leaning back forward in his chair. "You see, when she died, she dissolved like mostly all nobodies, but, instead of returning to nothingness, she was absorbed by Roxas. Since then, he gained the ability to use two Keyblades. One was his own, the other Xion's."

"Okay," Blaster said, holding up both hands to stop the tangent. "We went from why you were kicked out to the Unofficial fourteenth member. You guys have a terrible habit of getting off topic."

"Right, sorry," Nox apologized. "Right when we started, Xemnas had a field day. He ran experiments on us for some time. After the first week of experiments, we became so angry, we eventually got into a fight with Xemnas as he experimented on us. He won, but he was surprised at our techniques and powers. But he was still suspicious. Especially with Xarch."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"You know that I befriended Roxas, right?" Xarch asked. Riku, Kairi and Sora all nodded. "Well, when I befriended Roxas, I somehow got the ability to control his lesser Nobodies, the Samurais. He was thinking Roxas and I were plotting to overthrow the Organization. That was soon quelled when Xemnas got word from Axel that Marluxia had attempted to overthrow the Organization using Sora as a pawn.

"After Roxas left, we were tasked with his capture and return. That's when Riku took him. Nox and I suspected that they would send us to retrieve him. That is when we made the mistake of defecting ourselves. We were able to set a charge to take out a good chunk of Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts. When we came back to finish the job, we were ambushed by Luxord and Xigbar, under the orders of Saix."

"They left us for dead," Nox said, continuing for Xarch. "We were relentlessly attacked by the lesser nobodies for some time just on the outskirts of the City that Never Was. We were there, expecting the worst when, for some unknown reason, all the Nobodies just stopped and vanished. After that, we fought our way back to the Castle that Never Was, then, ended up in Disney Castle. You know the rest of the story."

"Wow," Riku said. "I must say that, when Sora and I defeated Xemnas, the lesser nobodies had no one else to take orders from, so they just left. And fought us in that little world we last fought Xemnas."

"That is possibly the best assumption," Blaster said, taking one of the last swigs from his glass of water.

"By the way, Blaster," Riku said, turning to the head of the table, where Blaster sat. "You said that the energy signature off that 'Chaos Emerald' was similar to that of the Crux Stones. What are they?"

Blaster cleared his throat before leaning forward in his chair.

"Back in my universe, I lived on earth for all my life," Blaster said. "When I was 16, I had entered my Junior Year at high school. The times were hard in 2019, because we were encapsulated in the Second Great Depression, which came so soon after the Second Civil War. I was with my friend from the orphanage we lived in, and, on our way home, we discovered a strange stone. What happened next changed my life entirely.

"This stone had a symbol on it," Blaster continued. "You would know what it looks like, Sora. It was all over your clothes when we did that drive back there in Olympus Coliseum."

"Was it the square spiral that revolved three times before ending in a dot in the center?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Blaster replied, nodding. "My friends, Wendy Ulrich and Charlotte Amaturie, and I all touched that symbol together. That stone infused us with greater powers than what we originally had. I had all the powers I have now, but to a lesser degree. Char had precognition to a certain degree, and Wendy had some strange ability that allowed her to solve nearly every problem. Apparently, the stone called to the nearest ship, which picked us up and took us to what was the homeworld of a very powerful race called the Torillians. That was where I learned the name, Crux Stone, and my lineage."

"So, you encountered the stone on accident?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Blaster replied, nodding again. "The Crux Stone could enhance one person's abilities, and even add new ones. But, there are 13 of them, and in conjunction with the Tablet of Trio-Cruex, they have the power to literally turn a normal person into a God of sorts. I have collected all thirteen Crux Stones, and I shared them with my friends. When the power is distributed like that, no one person becomes too powerful."

"So, you didn't get the full potential of the stones," Riku said, curiously.

"No, I didn't" Blaster replied, leaning back in his chair. "I wouldn't want to be that powerful. Even if I was the Chosen One, I don't need that much power."

"You said you learned your lineage," Sora probed. "Does that mean that you know know where you're from?"

"In a manner of speaking," Blaster said. "When I learned myself I couldn't believe it either. I am not human."

"You are an alien?" Kairi asked. "Like E.T, or something?"

"Not entirely," Blaster said. "I am human, but not fully human. I am one of the last two descendents of the Torillians. If you remember correctly, I spoke in a weird language when talking to King Mickey. That language was the native tongue of my ancestors."

"How did you end up coming across all 13 of these Crux stones, by the way," Nox asked. "That part I can't seem to remember."

"When I first started, the first was the one I stumbled upon by accident," Blaster said. "That set in motion the events that got me here today. The next 6 I had to obtain for some dictator, Drackenor."

"I remember him," Riku said. "He was the bumbling idiot of Maleficent's when I was there."

"He was so much powerful back then," Blaster said. "I faced off with him in a duel, and I ended up 'killing' him, or so I thought. In the end, I had obtained all thirteen Crux Stones. That Tablet of Trio-Cruex I found on my next journey, beating the 'dead' Drackenor to it by a matter of seconds."

"Wait a second," Sora said. "I remember over a year ago. Blaster came, and he was searching for the thirteen stones that he said were the source of his powers."

"That is correct," Blaster said.

"Another quick question," Xarch said. "You said that there are two remaining descendents of these Torillians. Who is the other?"

"Char, of course," Blaster replied. "Didn't I tell you all of this earlier, Riku?"

"I probably don't remember most of it," Riku replied. "I thought you were going home, so I thought it was useless information and forgot it."

"An acceptable excuse," Sora said. "So, when are we going to get to this next world?"

"The next world is approximately 30 minutes away if we drop out of hyperspace within the next 5 minutes," _Pegasus_ replied. "As per your orders, I have searched the name of this new world."

"Wait for us to get to the bridge first," Blaster said.

"I suggest you hurry," _Pegasus_ replied. "I am detecting Heartless and Partial ships lying in wait about 10 minutes out."

"We should be able to get by them without a problem," Blaster replied. "But, why are they lying in wait right there?"

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"We're about to get ambushed, aren't we?" Sora asked, almost monotonously.

"_Pegasus,_ scan for all life signs, excluding us," Blaster ordered.

"There is a Heartless signature in the hyperdrive generator room," _Pegasus_ replied. "The power is decreasing."

And, once again, the _Pegasus_ rocked slightly before the extreme deceleration signaled that they dropped out of hyperspace, leaving Blaster cursing under his breath.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": Another space battle leaves the _Pegasus_ on top once again. And we reach the next world. Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Fridays at 9/8c.**


	19. CH XVII: Another Space Battle

AN: Welcome. I own Blaster, Nox, Xarch, Seekers, and the ship. Everything else is under the Disney Name, or from Square Enix.

**Chapter Nineteen: Another Space Battle**

Blaster raced through the halls with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy right behind him. Nox and Xarch ran off to kill the Heartless that got on board as soon as they raced out the dining room. The elevator at the end of the hall opened as if it knew the urgency of the situation, then closed as soon as Goofy skidded in. Once the bridge was reached, Blaster jumped over the back of his chair and landed in the seat, quickly arming the missiles and charging the laser cannons.

"_Pegasus_," Blaster said. "I sure hope the shields are working!"

"Shields are operating at 99.99% efficiency," _Pegasus_ replied. "There are three new Partial ships approaching. Scanning them now."

The first of the three appeared as a wire-frame model, until the propulsion and weapons placements were revealed. It looked like a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, but had a more circular shaped wing and a more dome shaped nose. It was also blue with golden wings, much like the Dart, but without the yellow nose. The weapons were on the nose, and on the ends of the wings, where the two tips would be.

The second wire-frame was in the shape of an arrow head. The overall ship looked like one of the Imperial Star Destroyers out of Star Wars, but without the tower at the end. The weapons were on the nose, and on each wing. The whole ship was blue with a large Partial Insignia on the top. Blaster studied it carefully before the third ship was revealed.

The third ship was the standard shape for UFO's. It had a saucer-like shape, but it didn't spin as it moved. Along the entire circumference were weapons barrels, except for the back, where the engines were. The dome in the center did rotate. The entire ship was gold, with the dome being blue with four Partial Insignias.

"Tell me those ships are vulnerable in some way," Blaster said.

"They are equipped with low-power shields," _Pegasus_ replied. "It shouldn't take long to disable them."

"Just to make sure," Blaster said, "increase power of the laser cannons to maximum power. Also, increase rail-guns and missiles to maximum yield."

"I will need the overriding code," _Pegasus_ said. "I don't store that code into my memory."

"Authorization code: Sigma, 5, 7, 8, Delta, 5, 5, 6, Theta, 9," Blaster said.

"Authorization code confirmed," _Pegasus_ replied. "All laser cannons are at max power, and the missiles and rail-guns are at max yield."

"Sora, how long until they are within weapons range?" Blaster asked, aiming the missiles.

"ETA: 5 minutes!" Sora replied, climbing into one of the weapons consoles.

"Kairi, how many are there?" Blaster asked as Kairi got to her console.

"Picking up over 30 targets," Kairi replied. "By the looks of it, 5 of each of those Partials, 10 Reaper's Wheels, and 7 Dragonflies."

"Riku, you and Donald get to the cargo bay," Blaster said. "Bottom floor, go all the way to the back, there should be two entrances. Inside are a number of smaller fighter ships. They will not need any authentication, so you can just hop in, and go. They come equipped with shielding, and a number of energy weapons."

"So, they are, in an essence, Teeny Ships," Sora said.

"In an essence, yes," Blaster replied. "You will need to put the headset on so that we can communicate. While you're at it, tell Nox and Xarch to go to the power control room. GO!" Riku and Donald raced off the bridge to the cargo bay. Goofy manned the console that Riku was headed to.

Riku ran with such speed that Donald was having trouble trying to keep up. As they ran down to the elevator, they met with Nox and Xarch, both racing to the bridge.

"Blaster wants you in the power control room now," Riku breathed as he raced by and into the awaiting elevator. Donald got in quickly, followed by Nox and Xarch.

"Where are you headed?" Nox asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Cargo bay," Riku breathed simply.

"Taking the fighters out to battle," Xarch said. "Good idea with a fleet this big." The elevator came to a stop on the third floor. "This is our stop. Good luck."

The doors slid open, and the two nobodies rushed out them before they slid closed again. About 10 seconds later, the doors slid open again on the "ground" level. Riku sprinted down the hallway, dragging Donald with him the whole way. Once he got to the end of the hall way, he saw a set of doors in the wall to his right as he faced the back of the ship. Once inside, the bay doors at the back opened, revealing space. The entire cargo bay was empty except for 6 fighter-jet looking crafts, each with the cockpit open. The ones nearest Riku and Donald were colored Silver and Yellow respectively.

Riku climbed into his little ship and noticed that the controls inside morphed to what he was used to when he drove a gummi ship. The same thing happened to Donald when he got into his. The two watched the domes close over their heads as they put on the headsets. The engines whirred to life, and the weapons on the wings and in the belly of the ships armed themselves. The final step was to watch the shield activate itself, and for the seatbelts to be fastened.

"This is Riku," Riku said into his headset. "Do you read me Donald?"

"Read you loud and clear," Donald replied.

"Blaster?" Riku asked, making sure that they could hear Blaster's orders.

"I got you," Blaster replied over the speaker in the headset. "Launch when you are ready. You have 2 minutes until the enemy ships come within range."

"All systems are online," Riku said. "I am go for launch."

The second Riku said launch, the clamps released on his craft, and he shot out of the cargo bay with Donald right behind him. After doing a few aerial stunts, he positioned his craft over the left wing of the _Pegasus_, while Donald piloted his craft on the right.

Inside the _Pegasus_, Blaster saw the two signatures of the fighter ships.

"Riku, your call sign will be Keyblade Leader," Blaster said. "Donald, you're Mage 2."

"Enemy ships within firing range in 30 seconds," _Pegasus_ said.

"Any other known defenses?" Blaster asked.

"None that we're detecting," Sora replied.

"Keyblade Leader," Blaster called. "Scramble!"

"OK," Riku replied.

The two ships shot forward, due to their being lighter and, therefore, faster. About 10 seconds later, the Dragonflies opened fire. Lasers, missiles and rail-gun turrets were the retaliation, cutting through the Heartless like they were nothing. The Partials, on the other hand, absorbed every missile and rail-gun bullet. The lasers were also absorbed, but not to the same effect as the other weapons.

"Keyblade Leader!" Blaster shouted.

"On it!" Riku replied.

Back in his little ship, he found the buttons to control the energy weapons easily. While they weren't as powerful as the weapons on the main ship, what they lacked in firepower they made up for in agility and maneuverability. Every time Riku or Donald fired on the Partial "Birds of Prey" look-alikes, the Partials returned fire, but were too slow to follow the smaller ships.

"Keyblade Leader," Blaster said to Riku. "Go behind the enemy ships and see if you can take out their engines. That looks like their weak spot."

"What good will that do?" Donald asked as Riku raced behind the ships.

"No engines means they cannot move," Blaster said. "Since every one of these Partial ships have their weapons tied into their engines, they will be sitting ducks."

Riku launched ahead, with Donald on his tail, zipping past all the ships and targeting their only vulnerable spot. With each engine that exploded, the ship the engines belonged to stopped firing, but the shields still prevented the Partial ships from being destroyed.

"Alright," Blaster announced as Riku disabled the third "Star Destroyer" Partial's engines. "When I give the signal, everyone fire on the same ship at the same time."

Inside the _Pegasus_, Blaster was watching his giant laser cannon breach 80% charge. The shots stopped, but his shielding was already down to 75%, and his Teleportation Array took a hit when a shot somehow managed to get through the shield. Kairi and Sora were still firing on the Partial Ships, while Goofy's run of dumb luck had run out at the moment, firing rail-gun shells into open space.

"Alright," Blaster said. "Nox, Xarch, see how much power you can divert from all non-essential systems to weapons. We're gonna need all the power we can get."

"I'm guessing the cloak is currently one of those non-essentials," Nox replied.

In the power control room, Nox and Xarch were running around, turning various switches and inputting various commands into the consoles that lined each wall. The room was about the size of the average living room, with two generators cranking out the power necessary to keep everything going. As soon as one of the conduits sprayed a shower of sparks, one of the Nobodies quickly replaced the surge suppressors.

"We are diverting all power from the cloak to the weapons and shields," Xarch said over the com. "That should give you a little boost. We are also diverting whatever unnecessary Life Support to weapons and shields. Will that be sufficient power?"

"See what you can sacrifice from the communications, hyperdrive, and long-range sensors," Blaster replied.

Just then, one of the two generators stopped. Nox ran over to the side and swiftly kicked the generator, which roared back to life, but at the cost of a painful foot.

"Might want to think about repairing your port side Sudorian Generator," Nox said as he began to help Xarch divert power from the systems Blaster suggested to the shields and weapons. "The Percussive Maintenance is getting very annoying."

"Well, this should help," Xarch said, diverting all the power from the Hyperdrive generators to the weapons. "Try your lasers now. Maximum power has been increased by 50%."

"Alright everyone," Blaster said.

Back on the bridge, Blaster had just received the remaining power he needed for his two super cannons.

"We are all ready," Sora said.

"Fire all lasers and rail-guns at the ships from left to right, and do it SLOWLY," Blaster said. "On my mark."

"Keyblade Leader and Mage 2 are in position," Riku said.

"FIRE!" Blaster shouted.

Every single laser, from the _Pegasus_ and the two pod ships, fired on each of the disabled Partial ships. In a matter of seconds, the first ship blew up, followed by the second, then the third, and it continued until every Partial ship was destroyed.

"Damage Report," Blaster ordered.

"Minimal damage," Sora said, powering down his weapons while he looked at the internal sensor screen. "Looks like Floor 6, sections M-K have been sealed off due to the loss of atmospheric pressure."

"Alright, let's get back on course," Blaster said, powering down his weapons. "_Pegasus_, how long until the Hyperdrive is operational again."

"Approximately 24 hours," _Pegasus_ replied.

"Thanks," Blaster said. "Riku, come back inside." Blaster watched the two fighter ships return to the ship. "What about this world we are headed to, _Pegasus_? What is its name?"

"It is a new world," _Pegasus_ replied. "A world that does not exist in the previous Journals."

"What is its name?" Blaster asked, almost impatiently.

"The Wizarding World," _Pegasus_ replied.

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": In a new world, the first rule is to blend in (_"But, we look strange," Xarch said._**)**. The Second rule…making sure that you have a lot of fire power just in case things turn south (_"And, next time," Blaster said, "make sure your enemy is dead before you ignore them."_). Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Fridays at 9/8c.**


	20. CH XIX: Hogwarts

Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Kingdom Hearts. I only own Blastbone Clarkson, Nox, Xarch, the _Pegasus_, and the Seekers. This chapter brought to you by the Association Supporting Active Procrastinators. Call us at 1-999-247-ASAP, or visit us at .

**Chapter Twenty: Hogwarts**

Blaster appeared in a large castle half an hour after the battle against the Heartless and Paritals. The hall he appeared in was rather large, and had four long tables taking up the length of the hall. Behind him was another long table, oriented the other way at the head of the hall. In front of him was a set of giant doors. When he looked up, he saw not the roof, but the moon and the stars, each one clearly visible over the hundred-plus candles that floated, extinguished, in the air.

"Blaster to Landing-Team," Blaster announced into his wristband. Nothing came in but static. "Blaster to Landing-Team!"

"You won't get an answer," a voice said. It was male, had a British accent, and came from behind. Blaster turned around, summoning his Keyblade. The man walked out from the shadows. He wore silver robes, and wore a pair of half-moon glasses that rested on his long, crooked nose. He had a long, silver beard that tucked into the belt of his robes.

"Who are you?" Blaster demanded.

"I mean you no harm, young Key-bearer," the man said. "However, if necessary, I will use this." The man pulled out a long, thin, wooden stick. Based on the texture and color, Blaster noted that the stick was made out of wood from a Black Elder tree.

"Who are you?" Blaster demanded again, pointing the Thirteen Order Crystal more menacingly at the man.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," The man replied. "I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And what is that?" Blaster asked.

"The very building you are standing in," Dumbledore replied. "Welcome, Key-bearer."

_(INSERT TITLE SEQUENCE: the globe appears, with a shield appearing in 4 sections. The top right section fades in, and it's a golden lion on a red background. Continuing clockwise, the second is a silver serpent on a green background, the third is a yellow raven on a blue background, and the fourth is of a black badger on a yellow background. Once all the sections have assembled, a golden emblem appears, with the letter "H" in the center. Behind the seal, two wands appear, crossed, both of them made of oak. The words "The Wizarding World" appears in a shower of blue sparks under the seal. Title remains for a few seconds before a jet of red sparks and a jet of green sparks meet in the middle, causing an explosion that takes the title away.)_

"So, Mr. Dumbledore…" Blaster began.

"Professor Dumbledore," Dumbledore corrected.

"Professor," Blaster repeated. "How do you know of me?"

"I have seen a Key-bearer before," Dumbledore replied. "It was a rather interesting meeting. However, that is not why I was expecting you."

"Why were you expecting me?" Blaster asked, cautiously moving towards Dumbledore.

"There was a prophesy not long ago," Dumbledore said. "I bared witness to a prophesy that involved two bearers of the Key, and two of those without hearts, but pretend they do. But it was told within another prophesy."

"What of this prophesy?" Blaster asked. His keyblade was still in his grip, but hung loosely at his side, angled toward the ground.

"There is a prophesy that tells of a child," Dumbledore said. "The child will be born on the last day of July, and he is destined to bring about the fall of Voldemort."

"Volde-who?" Blaster asked, confused.

"I knew you would ask," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort is a very skilled wizard. He is, however, a wizard in the Dark Arts. His most loyal companions are called Death Eaters, and he goes around, killing those who get in his way."

"Voldemort," Blaster said. "Who would name their child Voldemort?"

"It is not the name he was given," Dumbledore replied. "He chose that name himself. Didn't think Tom Riddle would be scary enough. He wanted to be the most feared wizard in the world. And now, he may know the prophesy."

"This prophesy you keep talking about," Blaster said. "Why are we so important?"

"Because," Dumbledore said. "You will help in the initial downfall of Voldemort."

"Woah," Blaster said, stopping a quarter of the hall away from the table. "I know I am a Key-bearer, but as a Key-bearer, I know I mustn't meddle in other-worldly affairs. I'm sorry, Professor."

Blaster turned and walked towards the giant doors at the other end of the hallway.

"Well, since you were mentioned in the prophesy," Dumbledore said, "I guess this means that your 'meddling' is required." Blaster stopped halfway down the hall, then turned back around. "It is especially important because there are two boys who were born on the last day of July, and you must help protect them."

"Okay," Blaster said. "Could you, by any chance tell me what year it is?"

"It's the year 1981," Dumbledore said.

"1981?" Blaster asked. "That is one hell of a time-jump."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, from where I come from," Blaster said, "the year is 2020. That's nearly 40 years."

"What can I say," Dumbledore said. "Time must run differently on your world." Blaster looked a little confused. "Yes, I know. I researched Key-bearers, and the Keyblade itself. You come from a different world, and your blade has the power to either save, or doom a world."

"Partially correct," Blaster said. "For me, anyway." Dumbledore looked at Blaster with a questioning look. "I'm actually from a different universe. A parallel set of worlds that runs about 15 years ahead of this set."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Well, time's a waisting. We have a 'Dark Lord' to take down. Especially now since he has been able to summon heartless."

"Heartless? I'm already gone, Sir," Blaster said, racing for the door.

"Hang on," Dumbledore said. Blaster skidded to a stop right by the doors. "I never asked your name."

"General Blastbone Clarkson," Blaster replied. "But you can call me Blaster, Professor."

"Well, Blaster," Dumbledore said. "I can at least point you in the right direction. Tonight is the 30th of October." A clock chimed in the distance, stroking twelve times. "Make that the 31st. I fear Voldemort is going to attack one of the two families, and, one of his inside men has a good idea which it should be. The Potters are a possible family, but to know where they are is not known by me, but by the Secret-Keeper."

"What?" Blaster asked.

"A Fidelius Charm protects them," Dumbledore said. "What I would do is take that device of yours and see about tracking down the Heartless. But I wouldn't do that until you get off the grounds. The Magic here interferes with technology."

"Interference?" Blaster asked. "I shoulda known. This technology is state of the art, and it just so happens it can pick up interference and cancel it…temporarily, of course" Blaster tapped a few buttons on his wristband, and it sprang back to life. "Any idea where the Potters might be?"

"There is this place," Dumbledore said. "It might be somewhere in a place called Godric's Hollow."

"I guess I'm going to have to pick up a few history books, then," Blaster said. " And maybe a few robes or something. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"My pleasure," Dumbledore replied.

"Blaster to Landing-Team," Blaster tried again, speaking into the wristband.

"You're back!" Sora's voice said. "We thought we lost you."

Blaster smiled. "It was interference," he said. "But, all fixed. I need you to beam to a place called Godric's Hollow, and see if you can beam me there too. Can you do that for me?"

"A simultaneous teleport is easy," _Pegasus_ replied.

Blaster winked at Dumbledore before he disappeared in a flash of white light. When his feet had returned to ground, he was in a different street, surrounded by houses and late 70's to early 80's British cars. He appeared in a back alley, and turned in time to watch the Keyblade Master and the two Nobodies.

"We've been expected," Blaster said as soon as the "Landing Team" had landed. "From what I have been told, we have been predicted to…how would you put it?" Blaster left the sentence open for someone to continue.

"Meddle in the affairs of this world?" Sora suggested. Blaster nodded. "But, we're not from this world. You remember what King Triton said before he destroyed that crystal trident, right?"

"'As Keybearer's, you must already know,'" Blaster recited. "'You must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds.' And that's the one thing I forgot to mention about the new and improved Journal system. It will record every word we speak and store it."

"Ooh, goodie," Nox said dryly. "Just what I wanted. For everyone to hear exactly what I say on missions."

"At least we know that we should be here," Xarch said. "But, we look strange."

"Eh," Blaster said. "I'm like The Doctor; doesn't matter what I wear because I can pretty much blend in. Almost like the master of disguise…sorta."

Blaster then took a look at his wristband. The device started beeping wildly, and turned to a mini radar. The radar picked up the four standing in the alley, but soon picked up 3 more heading their way, and a bunch of little black dots following them on the bright green screen.

"That doesn't sound good," Sora muttered. From the end of the alley, a trio of men appeared, each one wearing the same black cloak, and each one with a strange mask on. Behind them was a near multitude of Heartless. They ranged from the colored musical family like the Crimson Jazz and the Silver Rock, to Heartless that Sora and Blaster hadn't seen since their first adventure: Wizards.

"Oh boy," Blaster muttered. The men stopped and turned to look down the alleyway.

"What do we do?" Sora asked as the three men drew wands.

"Hold it right there," one of the men shouted.

"I think the answer is simple," Blaster said.

"Stop talking!" another man shouted.

"RUN!" Blaster shouted in return. The three quickly jumped at the chance to run down the opposite end of the alleyway. Blaster stuck behind, summoning Thirteen Order Crystal to his grasp. "Who wants some?"

"He's got a Keyblade!" the third man exclaimed.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the first shouted. A jet of green sparks erupted from the tip of his wand and struck Blaster, who wasn't expecting it, right in the chest. Blaster's eyes bulged for a second as he heard a rushing sound, and blacked out several seconds later, dead before he hit the pavement.

"The other half of our 'men' are at the other side of the alley," the second man said. "We have them trapped."

The men advanced down the alley, tourturing Blaster's lifeless body further by levitating him with their wands and smashing him into one of the stone walls.

As the men advanced, Sora, Nox, and Xarch were racing their way to the end of the alley. With the end in sight, they all tried to put on a burst of speed, but had to skid to a stop when more Heartless appeared.

"Now what do we do?" Sora wondered.

"What else," Nox said, summoning his chain whip in a swirl of black dust. "We fight."

Sora reluctantly summoned his Keyblade at the same time Xarch summoned her Aerial Blades in a blast of red and blue electricity. The men emerged from the darkness of the tunnel, their wands raised high.

"There's another one," the third man pointed out. It was obvious that he wasn't the smartest of the group.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the first man said again. The jet of green rushed at Sora, who barely had time to dodge the strike. A burning hole appeared on the ground mere inches from where he once stood. The second wizard shot the same spell at the Keyblade Master, only to have Sora dodge again. The third shot the same spell, but this time, Sora was ready.

"Reflega!" Sora called, and a hexagonal dome appeared around him, bouncing the killing spell away, into the throng of advancing Heartless. It killed a Crimson Jazz in one hit.

"Where's Blaster?" Nox asked, brandishing his whip menacingly.

"You don't need to know," replied the first man.

"Nox, I don't think now is a good time to antagonize someone," Xarch said, her back to the men.

"The Keyblade Master will die," the second man said. He muttered something, and Sora's limbs suddenly went rigid and at his side. "Now we can finish it."

Another one of the curses erupted from the tip of the third man's wand. Sora, who was unable to speak, looked in fear as the curse hurtled toward him. A split second later, the curse was deflected by one of Xarch's Aerial Blades.

"Get out of the way!" the third man shouted. "Unless you would like to die first."

"Try me," Xarch taunted.

"_Avada Ke-!_" the first man began. He was stopped short when something collided with the back of his head. He slumped down, unconscious, seconds later.

"Next time," a familiar voice said, "make sure your enemy is dead before you ignore them."

From behind the multitude of Heartless, General Blastbone Clarkson emerged from the darkness, juggling two rocks in the air with one hand. The two men turned around, just in time to watch Blaster toss both rocks in the air, summon his keyblade, and swing like a baseball bat. The two rocks hurtled at the two remaining men, taking out several Heartless that managed to get in the way. The two men were struck right in the forehead, knocking them out before they hit the ground. The Heartless began to attack, jumping forward to attack. Blaster just smirked, and rushed right through them at lightning fast speeds. Twenty-one slices after the initial rush, and the Flash attack destroyed all the Heartless behind him, making them dissolve into black dust and releasing their stolen heart to join Kingdom Hearts.

Sora was still on the ground, struggling against his invisible bonds. With the Heartless advancing from the other direction, Blaster took Sora's Ultima Weapon, still lying on the ground next to him.

"Nox, Xarch," Blaster said. "Could you hold back the Heartless for a while?"

"Of course," Nox said. He rushed into the fray, with Xarch not far behind.

"I hope this works," Blaster muttered, pointing Sora's Keyblade at its owner. A beam of light erupted from the tip, reversing the curse put upon the Keyblade Master.

"Thanks," Sora said. "Didn't know if that would work either."

"Not a problem," Blaster said, offering the handle of Ultima Weapon as a hand.

Sora grabbed it, then quickly pulled himself up. Blaster let go of the Keyblade, then charged at the other Heartless. Of the group that was there, Blaster destroyed half of the remaining Heartless in a single strike. Sora got to the Heartless just in time to take out the last three in an explosion, where three balls of light circled the Keyblade Master and destroyed everything in its radius. Once the dust settled and the last heart faded, the group settled down slightly.

"So, now what?" Sora asked.

"I saw an old, abandoned apartment along the way," Blaster said. "We should hide out there and try to get some rest. I'll take watch first because I got a feeling that whoever sent those guys here might come looking for them if they don't return."

* * *

(Scenes from the next chapter.)

**ON THE NEXT "INTO THE FIRE": A reprieve for the night leaves two conversations to go through (Blaster leans against a wall, talking to a very nervous Xarch./Sora and Roxas talk inside the Station). Plus, a prophesy for the fate of the world (_"Well, Dumbledore sent me here to tell you the prophesy you heard about," a man with crazy hair and an oddly electric blue eye said_). Tune in next week for an all new chapter of "Into the Fire." Mainly Fridays at 9/8c, but may be later or sooner depending on how long it takes me to write.**


End file.
